The Ladies Squeeze
by SilentShadow15
Summary: As it sounds it's going to be hot n heavy where it involves Spike and three other boys attending an all girl school who have their sights on them. Fireworks and hormones are going to explode through the roof, evenings are insane for both sexes. ( this is my first romance and harem story, take it easy on me). plus I'm adding a few adults who have their sights on Spike.
1. the arrival

A big school know as Canterlot high School, which was full of well figured ladies but today that would change.

A figure with neat green hair covering his head, some of it stuck up in spikes and the figure was very muscular but not anywhere near musclebound and bit tall for his age, normal skin color. His name was Spike Drake sixteen years old, he wore charcoal color pants white sneakers and a royal purple button up shirt rolled up to his forearms and a black leather jacket with a purple strip down the seams on the sides backpack on one shoulder, his face was clean and shinny except with a faint scar that went from the corner of his righteye and down to his lowerjaw.

Spike walked calmly up to the doors and took a deep breath and opened them. He was met by really well figured girls and they were all talking when Spike strolled in and everybody stopped and stared at him, Spike looked at each girls and figured what they were thinking Like _"why is there a boy in the school"_ he thought to himself.

He walked past them all keeping calm and cool heading to the office. Spike walked up to a girl who seemed to look up and down at him "Excuse me I hate bother you but where is the Princples office?" He asked clearly and warmly and a bit deep.

"Um right down the hall to the right" The girl told him.

"Thanks" he said and walked on and the girls went on with their things, He passed the coach's door and a female figure with white skin greenblue eyes and shinny black hair reaching her upperback with red a sweater, with a white shirt with a red star with three gold stars on it and a whistle around her neck was looking at Spike going pass her door with a stern and curious look.

Spike stopped when he felt he was being watched by someone, he stopped and turned, raised an eye brow when he saw a female teacher staring at him, she was his height but a little inch or two taller than him and was pretty toned. Spike continued on he heard whispers that sounded nervous.

 _"Did he just give Eaststern a look?"_ some girl whispered.

 _"I think he did"_ another spoke

Spike went around a corner and saw the Principles office, he knocked "Coming" a females voice said and the door opened, revealing a full figured women built like an amazon with two big orbs pressing against her shirt teacher a head taller than him with long pink, blue, green and cobalt colored hair, purple pants and yellow jacket and white shirt underneath with a sun pinned on her jacket, white skin and light purple eyes.

"Oh you must be one of the four that were chosen" the women said.

"Yeah names Spike Drake" Spike told her, shaking her hand which was soft and gentle and warm "You are?"

"Principle Celestia" Celestia smiled, she found his grip warm firm but gentle "Come in and have a seat" she said letting him in and sat behind her desk.

 _"Come on Spike make a good impression, you don't want to give a wrong impression to a Principle"_ Spike said to himself "So hows it been this year?" he asked. Celestia looked from her papers.

"It's going pretty well, although when I told the school four boys were going to be transferred here, they went nuts since they haven't seen a boy here" She told him.

"Well considering on what I was told about this place being a all girl school, I'm not surprised" Spike smirked "Not to sound rude but how old are you?" he asked "You look young are you 18?"

"Close I'm 20" Principle Celestia said "And how old are you?"

"16" Spike told her "I know I look older but it's true" Then 5 minutes later the door opened up to reveal another adult female with pale normal skin, long blue hair with blue pants and purple shirt and blue eyes smaller and slimmer than Celestia, she looked like the same height as the other teacher that was staring at him "a second principle I presume" Spike said.

"This is my little sister and vice principle, Luna" Celestia told him.

"19 years old since your younger" Spike said.

"Thats right and you are?" Luna asked.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Spike, Spike Drake" Spike said standing up and shook her hand which was soft and warm aswhile.

"Nice to meet you" Luna smirked "just found the other three, they went the wrong way" she told Celestia.

"I would've to if I didn't ask" Spike chuckled and sat back down.

"Okay you three come in" Luna said, then the door opened and three boys walked in and they froze and Spike bolted out of his seat like he had a electric shock.

"Comet, Puck, Koda" Spike said.

"Spike" They gasp and smiled.

"Whoa you got bigger" Koda said looking at his friends frame, he had dark tan skin, black hair, with red streaks and purple eyes, gray jeans black shirt with a deer head.

"Yep you have plenty of free time when you drop out of school and teach yourself, which is very useful" Spike smirked.

"I don't know how you do it" Comet told him, he had black shorts a gray shirt with a comet on it's front with a leather jacket and had light tan skin.

"hows hockey going for you Puck?" Spike asked.

"going good I glide on the ring like a seal" Puck smiled, he wore blue jeans and a navy blue shirt with a hockey stick and puck on the shirt, normal skin and brown eyes.

"Now that you four had your reunion how about we move on?" Celestia suggested.

"Right" the four said.

"At least I'm not going to this school alone the girls were staring at me, like I was bait on a hook" Spike spoke softly to his friends.

"Yeah tell me about it" Comet whispered.

"So I want through your files on you four, I must say there impressive" Celestia told them.

"I just hope that didn't put things that I don't like to think about in there" Spike whispered.

"Well Mr. Drake you seem to be clean, other than a black mark from a year ago but you seem like a good young man good grades took and practiced martial arts since 4, top ranked in athletics before you vanished before a year most impressive I say for myself. Your a good friend and honest and never usually lie, your teachers of your old school seemed to like your personality, your daring and talented. parents live on the other side of the world and you live with your grandparents" Celestia said looking at a file, making Puck look at Spike at the last part.

"And Comet you like wrestling and are at the top of your old school with a first place ribbon and trophy for it and have grades good as your friend here and nice. I ask the teachers at the old school and they said your a pleasure to have" Celestia said.

"And Koda you like basketball and won the state championship with the team from it, and have good grades since your here and your one of the brightest. Your also a well mannered young man though it explained you can be rash sometimes but I would not do anything rashful in front Eaststern" she said.

"That grumpy lady that was looking at me earlier, she also seemed nice but stern?" Spike asked politely, getting it.

"Yeah that would be correctly but I would not say "grumpy lady" in her face" Luna told him.

"And you Puck your just like your friends, though you can be a show boater but a sweet and friendly guy and you love hockey" Celestia said.

"That is correct but I don't just love it I'm the best in the city" Puck boasted.

"He is good last time I saw him" Spike said "and he did it when he was 5" told her.

"Thank you Spike" Puck said with a big smile with eyes shinning.

"Okay keep cool, no chick flick moments much less in front of the Principle's" Spike smirked.

"So any way here is your schedules so get a move on and welcome to Canterlot High" Celestia smiled handing out them their schedules.

"One question where we be staying in at nights?" Spike asked.

"in the old dean house 7 feet from the girls dorms" Luna told him "Which we had the board up graded for you four so you will love it" she said.

"okay well later" Spike said and the four walked out.

* * *

Then the four noticed they have the first period together, the walked up to the door and breathed to relax since they were all nervous being around a an all school filled with well endowed girls.

"I hope this doesn't end up as a nightmare" Comet said.

"You and me both" Spike breathed.

"Well least the four are back in town" Puck smiled.

"True to that buddy" Spike smiled, then he was about to touch the doorknob.

"Your suppose to knock before you open doors" Koda smirked, Spike knocked a bit hard "Not like that"

"Come in" a female voice called, The boys exhaled and Spike opened the door


	2. Chapter 2

The four boys walked into the class room and the whole class turned to the four all at once and went quiet

"I do not like uncomfortable silences" Spike whispered to his friends.

"Oh hello boys I'm Amethyst Star, but you will call me ms. Star" Ms. Star told them.

"Under stood" Spike told her.

"Who are they?" a shy girl spoke, she had normal skin color and long pink hair and light blue eyes, and wore a darkblue skirt that went to her knees and a white long sleeve shirt button up and blue blazer with gold on the seams just like all the girls they saw wearing in the school, Spike's eye sight also she was very curvy and had a D cup size bust.

"These are the new students Principle Celestia told you about the school were bringing in Ms. Fluttershy This is"

"Puck Shot" "nice to meet you"

"Comet Blitzer" "nice to meet you"

"Koda Reef" "good to meet you"

"and Spike Drake" "Hello"

"So why don't you four tell us about yourselves" Ms. Star said "You first Puck"

"Hi I'm Puck Shot, but please call me Puck I'm 16, I love hockey and I'm the best in the state" Puck told them.

The girls looked at him up and down "Thank you Puck seat next to ms. Adagio" the teacher said, he went to a empty seat next to her who smiled lustfully at him.

"Hi" Adagio gleamed at him.

"hello" Puck smiled nervously at the way she was looking at him.

"I'll go next" Koda said a bit nervous of who the girls were looking at him.

"Just relax buddy just breath and tell" Spike leaned and whispered wish he did.

"I'm Koda Reef but call me Koda I'm 15 though I look older, I like hiking and fishing and love basketball, there is only one of me and dozens of you so take it easy on me and take care of me will yah" Koda smiled nervously.

"That can be arranged" a girl with whitish blue hair with a purple cape with stars and moons over her uniform.

"You can sit next to ms. Trixie" Ms. Star said, Koda went over to her and smiled nervously at the girls that had their eyes on him the most.

"Your next" Comet said pushing Spike forward a little.

"Very well Mr. Drake tell us about yourself" Ms. Star told him

"names Spike Drake but like my friends I prefer to be named just Spike, I'm 16 years old" Spike spoke warmly making some girls in the back gasp lightly in the back _"He looks 17 or 18"_ a few girls way in the back spoke quietly "I know I look older but it's true" Making their eyes wide "Yeah I can hear across classrooms, anyway I love martial arts and also like parkour, I love hunting, fishing and hiking and the outdoors" Spike said "And like my buddy Koda said i'm only one person and there's hundreds of you so play nice" he said but judging by the girls who were looking at him with the most lustful gazes told him otherwise.

"Thank you you can sit next to Ms. Shimmer" Ms. Star told him, Spike looked and saw a girl with normal skin and light blue eyes, long red and yellow hair and a very large Cc cup size bust who smiled and waved, Spike walked down the aisle's staying cool but was actually a bit tense and nervous seeing a bunch of girls staring at him looking at him up and down and sat next to the red and yellow haired girl, Who looked at the scar that was on her side now she could see his face but smiled and spoke warm welcoming voice.

"Hello I'm Sunset Shimmer" Sunset Shimmer told her extending her hand, which Spike took with a smile her grip was like he guess warm and gentle.

"Spike" Spike smiled.

Then Comet was left, he was tense being up alone with girls watching him like a hawk with lustful eyes, with haste he told about himself briefly and hastily moved down the aisle and sat next to a girl named Indigo Zap making the three chuckle at his jumpiness even though they were the same way.

"Alright moving on, pay attention everyone" Ms. Star said "This is Physics".

* * *

Later Spike and Comet went to English and Puck and Koda went to Algebra.

they met another nice teacher named Cheerilee who taught English, she said she would always help a student when asked, but that is pretty much with any teacher. Spike met a puffy pink haired girl who had pale normal skin, ocean blue eyes and had a large C cup size and seemed to hiped up on sugar, she actually gave him a start when she came out of no where with a huge smile and shook his hand in hyper mode her name was Pinkie Pie and another gorgeous girl, with long stylish purple hair pale normal skin and sapphire blue eyes with light blue eye shadow on her eyelids and had a D cup size bust a large round behind sure the other girls he met so far were pretty big and round in that area but this ones was a size bigger than theirs, her name was Rarity, Spike noticed that each girl he met glanced at the scar he had on his face.

Rarity was a gentle lady and nice with no end but the way she was looking at him with half lidded eyes and a lustful smile, which Spike tried to ignore but it was not easy to ignore someone when their staring at you like that.

after class he was walking with the two girls getting to know each other, he walked out the door and turned and ran into another eye wider making her fall on her butt, Spike looked and saw she was the same height as him, light tan skin and was thicker more curvy and more toned than the others and had a DD cup size bust, had freckles on her cheeks and green eyes like his and long blond hair tied with a ribbon at the end and her butt was as massive as Rarity's a brown stetson hat on her head which fell over her eyes when they ran into each other he noticed her bust was firm but still soft when she ran into him.

"Oh pardon me" she spoke in a southern accent she lifted her hat to normal and like the others her eyes widened at the sight of seeing a boy.

"Um im sorry I didn't see you" Spike told her extending his hand to help her up, she took and he pulled her to her feet, He bent over and picked up her book and handing to her when he stood straight.

"Didn't catch the name" she told him.

"Oh I'm Spike Drake, but they call me Spike" Spike smiled shaking her hand.

"Names Applejack partner" Applejack smiled "pleasure to meet yah" she gleamed at him.

"Well catch yah later Applejack, perhaps we can know each other better" Spike smirked walking away to his next class.

"I'd like that sugarcube" Applejack smiled at his retreating form.

Later Spike met another girl with long rainbow colored hair, rose colored eyes and normal skin and a CC cup size bust and was slim but toned curves and had a vibe she was hardcore and had bit of a mischievous flare, her name was Rainbow Dash. another class he met two more girls one had long dark purple hair with a pink strip, a large Cc cup size bust and a plump and round butt, had purple eyes and had a vibe that she was a very smart girl and had pale normal skin the other had long light purple hair with a blue streak and D cup size bust had a big round butt and blue eyes had a normal skin color, they were Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer.

any of the girls he met they couldn't stop from staring at his scar, Rainbow actually told him he looked badass, which made him chuckle. Then he met with Comet, Puck and Koda and they had gym together and got their stuff and headed out to the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike was in the locker room with Koda, Comet, Puck were in their changing for gym and talking about their day so far.

"It seems with each class every time I walked in, the girls were stared at me" Puck spoke.

"Yeah same here, their very well shaped ladies" Koda said.

"Yeah but some of their eye's flickered to my scar on my face" Spike told them gesturing to the scar.

"Yeah I noticed" Comet said.

"Rainbow Dash actually said I looked bad ass with it" Spike told them "I mean I'm sure since it's faint it would go unnoticed"

"Well if it was smaller maybe" Puck said.

Then they changed Spike took his shirt off, it turns out he was very muscular his frame was covered with good size muscles and chiseled but the scar on Spike's face wasn't the only one he had, he had four scars that went from the top of his right shoulder angled down to the upperpart of his midsection to the left, they were claw marks. a scar across of his left side, two more scars angle from his lower stomach on his left side to three inches below the claw marks, on his back it showed in the mirror a angle scar on his mid back another crossing through it, another straight scar across the back of his rhomboid to the start of his deltoid, also he had an inch of faint scars on his forearms and hands.

He placed a close fitting purple shirtsleeve on himself and changed his pants his legs were pretty cut to and had a faint scar diagonally on his gastro muscle, he had a pair of black gym shorts with green rings at the bottom and black gym shoes with green patterns on the sides and green laces, his scars were light but still visible.

"Once they were changed "Man Spike your at least two inches thicker everywhere" Comet told him

"Yeah you went from Fit and lean to Matt Damon (2016) and chiseled in a year" Puck said.

"Yeah I did I stepped my weight lifting up and practiced every day and night on my martial arts skills till I was satisfied" Spike smirked popping his pecks, they headed out where the girls were still waiting for the coach.

They sat down on the grass with the girls where Spike and his 8 main girls were talking and the girls introduced him to one more girl, she had long blue hair with cyan stripes and the same height as Applejack just an 2 inchs shorter and had the same bust size and a big round butt but jiggled slightly when she walked and had blue eyes, her name was Rara.

"So whos the coach?" Spike asked Twilight.

Twilight was about to answer but a loud whistle rang out and they looked and Spike saw it was the same teacher that was staring at him, she was 2 inchs taller and toned, actually almost looked like Luna but she had white skin and bluegreen eyes and shinny black hair that reached between the back of her shoulders and had a stern look on her face and was carrying a 2 and half foot 2 1/2 inch thick rod in her hand and a clipboard in the other.

"Her" Rainbow told him.

"For those who don't know me I am Marie EastStern but you will call me Coach Eaststern" EastStern told them warmly but sternly.

"Yes Ma'am" The four boys spoke.

"now I want to see if any of you boys and girls stand see if you gone soft over the break" "run around the track 5 times 50 pushups and 60 situps and 40 pullups then relax"

"Yes Coach EastStern"

"and figure out what teams you want to have because were playing dodgeball tomorrow to welcome the new boys, so get moving" EastStern said firmly at the last part. They got up and stood on the track with a blast of EastStern's whistle and they were off Spike, Puck, Comet and Koda were in the front with the most athletic girls like Rainbow Dash, Sunset and Applejack and Indigo Zap.

"Your guys are good but I'm on the top of Athletics" Rainbow boasted.

Spike just smiled and narrowed his eyes, then ran faster and caught up with Rainbow much to her shock and awe "So am I" Spike smirked, then poured on his speed getting a head of her.

"Try to keep up slowpoke" Spike said and ran full speed opening up his strides

"Was that a challenge If it's race you want a race you'll get" Rainbow narrowed her eyes playfully and ran faster catching him, where they ran side by side around the track, then Spike took her by surprise when he suddenly got a burst of speed quickly pulling ahead, his feet kicking up dust as he ran.

"Oh no not happening" Rainbow told him with a smirk ran harder and harder closing in on him, then passed the finish side by side and gasped for breath.

"Geez women your nearly as fast as me" Spike chuckled catching his breath.

"I could say the same to you" Rainbow smiled getting her breath back "Nice race" she said.

"Like wise" Spike smirked shaking her hand, then the others passed the finish line gasping.

"Man Rainbow he almost beat you" Sunset gasped.

"About darn time yah ask me" Applejack said

"Man Spike you sure got speed in your legs" Comet said "But is that all you can do?" he asked.

"all that and more slowpoke" Spike smirked.

"Lets see whos the most fit us or you and pumped up meat suit" Puck challenged.

"Oh no you didn't, lets do it" Spike smirked and got ready to do push ups.

"1" the four counted

"2"

"3 GO!" They said and did push ups as fast as they could breathing as the did, they were even on 20 and 30, Spike was almost done and looked at the other 3 who were on 40 and 38 still and then to make things interesting he went pass 50.

"51,52,53 -97,98,99, 100,101,102" Spike called and he was done, the other three just finished.

"Show off" Comet grumbled but smirked.

"Point for me" Spike smiled, then they got ready to do sit ups, they got the attention of EastStern who would usual would come down hard on them but, She was watching to.

"1" they counted again.

"2"

"3 GO!" The said did sit-ups as fast as they could, they were even on 30 and 45, Spike was almost done again and looked at the other, then doing the same thing, he exceeded the 60 mark.

"61,62-102,103,104" Spike grunted and lied on his back.

"Double show off" Puck and Koda smirked

"Still have a chance" Spike smirked pointing to the pull up bar

"Lets do it" the three frowned, Comet and Spike jumped up and grabbed a bar.

"1" they counted.

"2

"3 GO!" they said and did their pullups as fast as they could, of course when Spike was almost done he did extra.

"45,46,47,48-89,90,91,92,93,94" Spike counted in his mind while breathing, then jumped off, then Koda and Puck were next and they tied.

"Tripple show off" said the three

"We never had a chance" Puck said jumping down.

"True I'm not ranked at the top of Athletics for nothing, but still I'll give an A for effort" Spike smiled, then the three stood up the girls that had their eyes on them when they showed up in school blushed as their shirts were clinging tightly against them, they were very toned but not as and chiseled or Matt Damon sized like Spike. Spike stood up next and his girls blushed and stared at the muscles the strained against his shirt, even Coach EastStern bit her lip at Spikes chiseled form, then snapped out of it.

"Okay you girls still owe those three exercises" EastStern said the girls scrambled to get their exercises done. Spike and the three were back in the locker room they showered off in different stalls.

"Were you just trying to show off to the girls?" Spike smirked.

"and you weren't?" Comet challenged with a smirk.

"Can you blame me?" Spike said.

"Nope" the three smiled.

* * *

In the girls locker room.

"the guy was fast" Rainbow coming out of the shower with a towel.

"did you see his muscles at work when he was exercising" Sunset said.

"Sorry but I'm after Puck" Adagio beamed, Aria and Sonata nodded in agreement.

"did you see that guys sixpack, it was like it was sculpted on there" Pinkie Pie licked her lips.

"Sorry but I'm after Comet, he loves hockey and i like ice skating" Indigo Zap smiled.

"Mah Sugarcube exceeds those three, he is my bull" Applejack spoke.

"Still but where did he get that scar" Rarity asked.

"I think makes him look tough and B.A" Rainbow said.

"your guys has too much muscle I like mine who is lean" Trixie said.

"I rather have someone who I can get a hand full on to but the darling is handsome ether with or without Muscle" Rarity smiled silly.

"We will stick by our tastes" Sonata smirked.

"Same here" both groups said.

"Lets hurry up or we will be late to class" Twilight said "But Spike Drake is on my list" she told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike had just finished history class with a cranky teacher called Ms Harshwinney, she was helpful and but she was ornery. Spike just met with Comet who was coming from another class.

"Well Ms. Harshwinney is a good teacher but she's a bit ornery" Spike said.

"Yeah but she means well" comet told him "Well lunch time"

"in deed" Spike said entering the cafeteria, he was carrying his lunch which was in a brown bag he took out a sandwich which was in a plastic container and put it in a microwave for 10 seconds and took it out.

"Hey Spike over here" Twilight called, Spike went over and sat down with her and their friends joined in.

"You brought yours?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yep" Spike said and took it out, he had cookies and chips grapes and milk. He opened his container and a wave of delicious meat and melted cheese hit their noses.

"What is that" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a deer heart sliced up cooked till tender and rich with melted white cheese" Spike said taking a bite out of it.

"Your eating a deer heart" Rarity surprised. Indigo Zap was walking buy to sit next to Comet who was sitting with his ladies with a tray of food when she heard that.

"Psycho" she said

"I did say I like to hunt" Spike smirked "Try it" Twilight took a bite and her eyes went wide with surprise.

"It's very good, enough seasoning and cooked right" Twilight said.

"Hey I want some of that" Rainbow declared.

"How about after school, i'll make a fresh sandwich" Spike said.

"Deal" They said.

"I make the most unheard of dishes, I can make a mean fish Alfredo plate and i've eating many animals that roam in the woods, heck I've eating beaver and smoked wild hog, evens rabbit scampi" Spike told them.

"What else could you make?" Rarity said.

"I can make a good pasta dish with smoked scallops and shrimp with a cream sauce" Spike told her "I could tell all the dishes I've eating to ya but we would be here all Day" he said.

"With food that good you could make a fortune out of it" Twilight said.

"I already have a hobby that covers my butt and puts a roof over me and my grandparents heads" Spike smirked at her "But maybe one day perhaps for a part time gig" he said.

"Maybe you should try to put a dish for when our parents come to see how we are doing" Sunset said, Spike's eyes widened a inch at that.

"I'll think about it" Spike told her.

"But I would not give them a deer heart sandwich, I think they'll be alarmed" Rainbow said "I'm kind of surprise that Fluttershy didn't yelp when you told us you were eating a deer heart" she said.

"Why is that?

"She loves animals dearly almost like siblings"

"I think he ate them because he had to" Fluttershy said softly.

"I did, I didn't like being in grocery store, it makes me nervous thats why I get a big grab and live off the land" Spike said.

"Like a pioneer?" Applejack said "So you live in a farm or the woods"

"the woods, I've lived in there pretty much all my life" Spike told her.

"How come we never heard of you till now?" Rara asked.

"Well I barely came out of the woods and I wasn't the most friendly years in the Bu-a woods and not see any other human other than your family it changes you" Spike told them.

"I only changed when I met Comet, Puck, Koda but before I was cold, bitter and didn't really care about anyone else just me and my needs" Spike said.

"I was a bit the same way" Sunset said "But like you I opened doors and let friendship in"

"It was because of that choice and letting people in you became the sweet and nice person you are today" Rarity smiled.

"I know that was two years ago, I was actually surprised how fast letting people in could change you" Spike admitted.

Then they sat and ate lunch and they were done, Then Comet waved Spike over into a hall way "Excuse me" he said and walked over, the girls watched them they were talking and Comet showed him something on his phone, Spike looked at it and fistpumped slightly. then They saw Spike move his lips.

"What time?" Spike lips said.

"an hour after school is done, so you can set things up and change and go" Comet lips said.

Spike just shook his head okay, 10 minutes later lunch was done and they went to class.

* * *

It was the last period of the day, it was the last minutes when the intercom went off.

"Spike Drake please report to the my office" Principle Celestia's voice said, everyone in the class looked at him.

"What did you do?" Puck asked.

"What didn't I do is the question" Spike replied "Uh may I?" he asked the teacher.

"Sure Mr. Drake" she said, Spike went to Celestia's office, vice Principle Luna was there along with Coach Eaststern.

"You wanted to see me?" Spike asked.

"Uh yes it was about lunch, were you really eating a deer heart?" Celestia asked.

"Uh yeah, most tender part of the deer" Spike said.

"Ms. Zap informed me of your choices of dishes and told me after lunch, I must say your diet is a bit unusual but obviously you like it" Celestia told him.

"that women complained of what I eat?" Spike said in disbelief.

"You do know we serve food for you, you don't have to bring it" Luna told him.

"If it means people stop complaining about it fine" Spike said "But does that include the dorms?" he asked.

"Uh no, you can cook your dishes there as much as you want but for lunch on school grounds please use the lunchline" Celestia said.

"Okay if it means that this conversation stops, I will" Spike told her.

"Thanks thats all, your excused" Celestia said, Spike turned and walked out the door but he felt they were staring and stopped and looked at them, but they were talking. then headed out "Whats up with them?" Spike wondered closing the door.

"So he lives on a Pioneer lifestyle" Luna spoke.

"Maybe thats why he so athletic, he lives off the land" EastStern said "He almost beat Rainbow Dash in a foot race and exceed past the mark three times" she said.

"He is quiet fit" Celestia admitted "man were sounding like school girls again" she said.

"Well me and EastStern are both teenagers" Luna told her.

"Almost adults and I'm an a Adult and I think he's good looking" Celestia told them.

"You actually just turned 20 Tia, never got rid of your teenage thoughts" Luna teased.

"Oh be quiet" Celestia huffed blushing slightly.

* * *

Then the bell rang Spike and Comet, Puck and Koda were met up.

"So what did you do?" Puck smirked.

"I didn't do anything but Comet's lady friend tattled on me of what I eat" Spike told him.

"Sorry about that" Comet smiled "Lets check out our new home" he said.

"Lets do it" they agreed.

* * *

Later the four drove in Comets mini van 60 minutes away and pulled into the parking lot next to the building on the other side there was a garage to fit their rides and the old deans dorm was a two store building wide as a foot ball field, they entered in it it was a jaw opener.

A huge flat screen was on the wall with a game system, a kitchen for a big family and two stairs one for the upper stairs and lower, Spike went down the wool covered steps and looked and there was a punching bag in a corner and a benchpress system with 2 plates of each 10 to 50 pounds and dumbbells from 20 to 40 pounds and a pull up bar and a bar resting in another corner, he had enough space to practice break falls and rolling and can pratice his martial arts skills and not worry about running into anything.

He went into a room and it was enough room for a party a desk and a king size bed and a lamp in the corner, Spike went back up the stairs where the others met.

"Holy Shit" They said at once.

"They really went all out for us" Spike said.

"Yes they did" Puck agreed.

"I take the downstairs" Spike calling it.

"I have the up stairs" Comet and Puck said "There is like 30 yards we can walk through and there is one room at each end and the middle room between has a airhockey table and a ping pong table" he said.

"I get the room across from the kitchen" Koda smiled.

"Lets get settled in" Comet smiled. The next hour they set their rooms up, Spike had purple sheets and a black cover with green flames and some books he placed on the book shelf which had a wilderness man hand book, hunting fishing and gathering book, a book of how to take care of yourself with no help when injured, then he had a cd player, he had Hammerfall evolution and no sacrifice, no mercy soundtrack, Hearts on fire from Rocky 4, Gym class heroes.

He had an ipod which had Bushido and Hallowed be my name from hammerfall, hearts on fire from Rocky 4, the Fighter from gym class heroes, then a sound of ocean waves and streams on it to relax.

"Hey Spike you better get ready" Puck called from upstairs.

"Oh right" Spike said, then got a gym bag and ran up the stairs, Then Spike ate some oat meal then opened his section and smiled, pushed out a Harley Davidson 500cc street

"Hey Spike" Puck called.

"Yeah"

"Good luck"

Spike smiled and turned it on and mounted it and fired it up and drive down the driveway and put on a helmet and turned on the road and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

In another space it was night time and a ring was lighted and thousands of people were cheering and clapping.

A ref was speaking into a microphone "Man this is going to be interesting, both fighters sizing each other and their off, one guy is throwing blows first but the second is dodging graceful and blocking a roundhouse and the second fighter counters with a rightcross to the face and followed by leftjab" he spoke loudly, blows could be heard landed.

"Then the second fighter spins smacking a outside crescentkick to the face smacking the first against the cage oh, the second not wasting time charges slamming a knee in the first stomach followed by grabbing him around the shoulder and legs picking him up and turning he slams the first on the mat, then striking the first with quick punches to the head, then wraps his opponent up in a shoulder lock and the first one is struggling but it doesn't look good for the first fighter, the second is twisting the shoulder more and the first taps out and the match is over" He said, the crowed went wild.

"The Second wins $10,000 for the match and next week this young man will fight here again, against a opponent who never loses, if he wins he will go to another ring fighting pro's but from what I've seen when I've traveled watching this lad, he will hold his own, Give a hand for Spike "The Wrecker" Drake!" he called, the crowed roared with approval as the ref turn to two fighters, one was 17 looking banged up the other looking clean but a bit sweaty and with no mark on him, It was Spike, he was wearing black MMA fighting gloves and a pair of black fighting shorts with green flames, with wrecker on the waistband, the two fighters shook hands and was shirtless.

"good fight"

"Likewise" Spike smirked.

* * *

Spike was riding his harley back in his normal clothes through the night back to campus he pulled in the old deans house drive way and pulled it up in front of the garage and turned it off and opened the garage door and pushed the motorcycle in and put the kickstand down and closed the garage door and went in the deans house he closed the door behind him and locked the door.

Spike walked through the dark house, he walked in the kitchen and he opened the cupboard and got a bowl and got a bowl of wheaties and got some milk and ate it and brushed his teeth and went down to his room on his desk was a package on it then he turned in for the night.

Hours later Spike was sleeping when his alarm went off for for the next morning he turned it off and got up he took a shower and changed in his uniform in the box. his uniform he wore dark blue pants and since there was no shoes in the box and the girls seemed looked like they were wearing their own footware, even Applejack was wearing cowgirl boots, so wore his regular shoes and his shirt was a long white sleeve button up and a black blazer with gold on the seams, he looked at himself in the mirror and he liked it and it hugged his body but it wasn't too tight.

"Looking good Spike" Spike smiled and walked out of his room closing it behind him and went up stairs where he met Comet, Puck and Koda who were wearing the same uniform just different shoes and eating breakfast.

"Hello guys" Spike said grabbing a bowl and filled it with Wheaties and poured some milk on them and sat down.

"How was your night?" Comet smirked.

"Mine was good, don't know about the other guy" Spike smirked.

"Yeah I wouldn't want fight you" Puck said with a smile.

Well lets get to school" Koda said when they were done and they scrambled around and got ready. They got into their rides, Comet had a Ninja 300 which was black with red lines, Puck had a mustang and Koda had a black 1966 impala and the Harley Spike rode last night was a shinny black 500cc street with neon green flames on the sides of the gas chamber and the rear cover but he had a second Harley it was a shiny black Softtail Slim with purple flames on the sides and rear wheel cover.

"I see you three got a Harley of your own" Spike said pushing his out and closing the door and fired his Harley 500cc up and put on his leather jacket over his blazer and leather pants and put his helmet on placed his backpack on his back.

"Well lets head out" Spike said before driving down the driveway and headed to school followed by the others, he a bit more of the throttle and went faster down the road. Spike could hear Comet gunning his ninja 300, Spike saw the school getting closer and slowed down and turned his turn signal on and pulled into the parking lot and pulled in a space next to a truck and turned it off and took the key out placed it in his backpack and got off and kicked the stand down and walked to the school taking off his leather attair when he was at his locker and hung it up and placed his helmet in the upperpart and fixed his hair a bit and got his books and put his bag in the locker and closed it and headed to class.

Spike was on his way to his first class when he heard something he looked and saw three other girls bullying a girl that looked Rainbow Dash's build but she had pale normal skin color blonde hair to her mid back and gold eyes one was lazy. Puck, Comet and Koda came up to him and frowned at this.

"Hey!" Spike spoke gruffly getting their attention "Leave her alone" he glared at them.

"Beat it Drake" one sneered, Spike just walked over to them.

"I said leave her alone" Spike growled.

"and she said beat it" another spoke holding a pair of scissors to his fear but Spike just stayed there.

"uh lady I wouldn't do that" Comet warned, her then Principle Celestia came down the hall with Spikes, Comet's, Puck's and Koda's lady friends showed up.

"Young lady put those scissors down, or your expelled" Celestia ordered.

"Thats actually months of jail time" Rainbow Dash said.

"You heard her drop them or it will end bad for you" Spike hissed, giving her and her friends the wolf stare making them back up. Then turned to the girl against the locker.

"You okay?" Spike asked softly, she just nodded "Look out!" she cried Spike whipped around stopped the girl who had the knife trying to stab him by stepping to the side and caught her by the wrist and twisted it to the floor making her cry in pain and dropped the scissors and fall to her knees.

"Never try to do that again or i swear I'll shove it up somewhere where the light don't shine" Spike snarled increasing his wolfstare more than before.

"Let her go" the two others getting out switch blades.

"Two with knives on one unarmed" Spike said "is that that suppose to scare me?"

Rainbow Dash was impressed by Spike's boldness.

They charged and but Spike let go and stopped them by the wrist, then moving to the right and turned his arm, he flipped the second girl into a locker and stepped to the side and jerked his arm and flipped the third on the ground over his shoulder.

"Told you three don't threaten him" Comet smirked.

"Okay you three get your stuff out of your lockers and rooms and call your parents your expelled" Celestia said angrily.

the two got up, the first one glared at Spike with fury and threw a knife at him, Spike caught it between his hands.

"Too slow" Spike smirked, then the girls walked off Spike turned to the girl against the locker.

"Never got your name" Spike told her.

"My name is Derby" Derby told him, held out her hand to shake, Spike was about to but he saw he had a cut on his hands, inch long and was bleeding slightly.

"Oh great, catching a knife bad idea" Spike grumbled "Oh I'm Spike Drake, but call me Spike" he said.

"Well thanks for helping me and it was nice meeting you" Derby smiled and walked away after picking up her books.

"Nice to meet you to" Spike called and with his fingers and thumbs he straightened out his blazer.

"Can I see you in my office for a sec" Celestia said.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Spike told her.

"Yeah it was those brats" Puck said.

"I know I just want to know what happened." Celestia told him.

"Okay" Spike said and followed her.

a minutes later

"Holy" Sunset said.

"I wouldn't tangle with him" Indigo Zap said.

"Yeah he is one of those people who you don't want to get angry, Spike is nice and kind and all that but when he is set off it can be explosive" Comet said.

"Yeah I lost how many fights he been in at school last year" Puck said "other boys starting fights with him or defending us" he told them.

"He doesn't take any shit from anyone even psycho girls" Koda said.

"Well he really turns me on even though I hate violence but those three were terrorizing this school since day one" Rarity said.

"In deed and did you see that stare he gave them" Fluttershy said softly "It was worse than my stare I use on animals" she said.

"He calls it the "wolf stare"" Comet said "In school last year he flashes that look and no one would screw, the ones who did well you can guess what happened" he smirked.

"Lets get to class before were late" Twilight spoke even though she was turned on by Spike's protectiveness while she was heading to class.

* * *

In Principle Celestia's office

Celestia was tending to Spike's cuts gently and noticed Spike didn't wince.

"Well you have really firm skin most people would need stitches after pulling that stunt with a knife" Celestia told him cleaning up the blood and wrapping it up.

"You seem to be taking after what I did to those three rather well" Spike said.

"Well if you hitted them we would be having a different discussion" Celestia pointed out.

"True, you don't seem afraid of me most girls from my school didn't want to get 10 feet from me" Spike told her.

"You maybe rough around the edges but if your friends can look past the rough look and see the real you, I can to" Celestia told him.

"Thanks only a few people can do that" Spike smirked.

"Because they don't know a good person when they see one" Celestia told him, holding his wrist "and your a warm person and there is only so many who would hide it" she said.

"Well thanks but I should be getting to class" Spike said standing up and walking out "Thanks for the band aid" he smiled.

* * *

Spike ran to his class just barely made it on time, he sat down next to Sunset Shimmer and took his homework out and books.

later Ms. Star began the lesson, she gave them a surprise quiz. Spike was writing some notes down after he took the quiz.

"Okay class pair up and will begin a group study" Ms. Star told them.

"Uh you want to be my study buddy?" Sunset asked him.

"Sure, hey Fluttershy" Spike called she turned "You want to be in our group" he asked.

Fluttershy looked at the teacher and she said yes, so the three formed their group study.

The groups answered questions Ms. Star asked for getting multiple points for but Spike's group won.

Spike then received his surprise quiz and found he did great for not being here for the whole year, he got an A smiled at it slightly. It was almost the end of class and the student were talking.

"So hows your hands?" Fluttershy asked kindly pulling his hands in hers and checked his cuts.

"After my chat with Celestia I put some wraps over them" Spike told her "you surprise me with the amount of kindness your showing" he said.

"That's Fluttershy for you" Sunset Shimmer smirked.

Hours later classes were over, Spike was helping Coach EastStern move stuff around in the gym.

"It has been six weeks since Spikey has been here, I think we should give him a special welcome" Rarity spoke to the girls.

"I agree I want to give my guy a greeting" Adagio smiled slyly.

"I second that" Trixie agreed wickedly.

"So next time we see them, lets see what their made of" Indigo Zap smiled lustfully.

"Agreed" they all said with the same looks.

"But we don't know how they kiss or any of that stuff" Rainbow reminded.

"agreed lets for at the end of the month lets try to sneak a kiss and tell our expercience" Twilight told them.

"agreed" they said again and left and started planning.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike and the three were in their dorms thinking about the day.

"Hey guys" Spike spoke.

"Yeah"

"Have you ever wondered if the girls are doing?"

"what do you mean

"like their planning something big"

"I feel the same way"

"So we better be ready"

"Agreed"

Later Spike got a call from Applejack

"Yeah hello" Spike answered.

 _Are yah doing anything at the moment"_ Applejack said.

"No"

"Think you can lend a gal ah hand for a spell" she said

"Sure I'll meet yah there" Spike said.

"Later then" she said hanging up, Spike turned his off.

"Well better get ready" Spike said, he went to his room and got some work clothes, he got a pair of cargo work shorts and tight fitting black shirtsleeve and work shoes and put them in a gym bag and headed out.

* * *

Spike was driving through the streets on his Harley to Applejack's farm. He turned on a road and saw Sweet apple land acres on a sign and slowed down and pulled in the driveway up to the same truck he saw at school.

"so she drives a truck" Spike said taking off his helmet and taking off his bag, he walked up to her house and knocked.

Applejack opened up, she was wearing a white button up with green at the upperpart and a jean skirt and her boots and hat.

"Oh hey Spike did you bring any work clothes" she asked.

"Yup just need to change"

"Bathrooms upstairs"

"Thanks" Spike said and went up the stairs and into the bathroom and changed fast, and put his regular clothes in his bag and headed down the stairs and outdoors, he placed his things next to his motorcycle.

"So lets get to business" Spike said, then Spike and Applejack tossed some bails of hay from the top part of the barn. Spike fixed the farms fence, then chopped some fire wood and stacked it, then picked up some large rocks and put them on a pile where they should be.

Spike wanted to tease her a bit and when they were picking up some branches, he picked up a 3 foot long thin branch and when Applejack bent over.

"crack!" as the branch hit Applejack on the ass making her jump, she turned and looked at Spike who hid the branch behind him and looked innocent and whistled.

"Hey!" Applejack frowned.

"What?" Spike said dropping the stick "you know Applejack ever since we met you were staring at one of my friends here" he said, flexing a bicep making her bite her lip.

Spike took this distraction, He went passed her.

"Whack!" as Spike gave her a hard smack on the rear making her yelp "Your it" he called, running away.

"Oh yah getting it now" Applejack said running after him towards the orchard, he ran behind a tree, Applejack looked but he was gone, she turned.

"Whack!" Applejack yelped again as she felt another hard smack on the rear.

"Surprise" Spike voice said, Then they went deeper in the orchard playing around. Then Applejack thought of something.

"Hey partner" Applejack smirked.

"Yeah"

"You know I've been naughty a year ago and I think I need to be taught a lesson" Applejack said.

"What do you want me to do?" Spike asked.

"I want yah to whoop mah behind real good" Applejack said slyly.

"Whoop your behind whats that mean?" Spike said.

"It means take yah hands and pummel my bottom til its ah darker tan"

"Like what I've been doing?"

"Yup but this time" Applejack smirked turning away from him and undoing her belt and pulled down her skirt to her knees and pulled down her panties down revealing her bare behind to Spike "It has to be on mah bare hiney" she said.

"I was only playing" Spike blushed.

"So am I" Applejack smiled "and no one is going to hear we are away from hearing range, so give me a butt whooping" Applejack sultry.

"Fine but at least it's Friday" Spike said.

"In deed" Applejack agreed. Spike grabbed her arm and led her to a stump and sat down, then bent her over his lap and held her there and rubbed her bottom with his righthand.

"Don't stop till I told yah" Applejack said "don't hold back" she told him with a smirk and relaxed.

"If you say so" Spike said, then raised his hand

"Smack!, whack!, crack!, slap!, smack!, smack! Smack!, whack!, crack!, slap!, smack!, smack!" rang out as Spikes hand smacked down on Applejack's butt the cheeks rippling going cheek to cheek covering every inch of her rear, the girl just laid there.

"SMACK!, SMACK, WHACK, SLAP, WHACK!, SMACK!, SMACK, WHACK, SLAP, WHACK!,SMACK!, SMACK, WHACK, SLAP, WHACK!" Applejack started to like her spanking more than she thought, she started to pant in pleasure from her Friends hand smacking her bare butt with great rhythm.

"Harder" Applejack ordered "til ya hands red and sore" she cried.

"Okay" Spike said, then swung harder and harder, Applejack squeals of enjoyment got louder as her cheeks turned darker and darker, then the impacts got louder and her bottom rippling got faster and her squeals became shrieks of pleasure and the color got darker to light red.

after a few more minutes "Stop" Applejack said, which he did she panted in pleasure heavily then it slowed down.

"are we done?" Spike said.

"Almost sugarcube" Applejack smirked getting up and picked up a thin rod from the ground and gave it to Spike placed her hands against the a tree stick her bottom out at him.

"Thats a switch in Yah hand, smack it against my butt and upperthighs" Applejack "ten good strokes on each cheek and three each on the upper thigh" she said, then pulled her panties to her ankles assumed position.

"I don't know how to use this thing" Spike told her.

"You just swing and hit sugar, but you step to my side and put your hand on my lowerback" Applejack told him.

"I hate to ruin the most good looking ass, I've seen in awhile" Spike told her.

"Why thank yah kindly but don't worry I'll recover over the weekend" Applejack told him "now stop stalling and whoop my behind" she instructed, then Spike walked closer and stood on her left side and placed his hand on her lowerback and swung with his right with the stick.

"Crack, whip, crack,whip" sound out as the stick hit her cheeks, making her pant again after six stroke leaving thin lines on her cheeks, then did the same on the other side of Applejack after ten.

"Don't forget the upperthighs"

"Crack, whip, smack, crack, crack, whip" sounded out, then another hard swat on the corner of where the butt meets the thigh "Oh" Applejack panted, then dropped the stick.

"good boy now come here" Applejack said grabbing Spike and pushing him against the tree she was on with her skirt and panties still down pushed against him and held his face.

"Now here is your award for a good job on mah bottom and the farm" Applejack smiled slyly and kissed him on the lips, Spike's mind went blank and put her arms around her waist pulling her closer and Applejack wrapped hers around his neck pulling his face forward deepen the kiss and pulled away from each other and Applejack bent down and pulled her skirt up and underwear up and fastened her belt.

"I know who to go to when I get in trouble" Applejack said sultry, after awhile the two got the jobs done and Spike changed back in his normal clothes and mounted his Harley and fired it up and pecked Applejack on the lips and left.

* * *

a day later.

"So how was it Applejack you kissed him first" Twilight said Spike's others girls were in a private area.

"It was amazing he knows how Tah lock lips" Applejack smirked "and another thing happened"

"You already got into his pants" Rainbow Dash said jealously.

"No I told him I was naughty and told him to punish me" Applejack told them.

"What did you have him do?" Sunset asked.

Applejack looked to see if anyone could hear "I had him whoop my behind on mah bare behind" she smiled.

"You showed Spike your ass and had him pummel it" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yup he knows how to use he hands"

"Interesting" Twilight said writing it down in a journal "Good with hands" she said.

"How did it feel?" Rara asked.

"Breath taken in ah good way" Applejack spoke "I could my core getting hotter" she said.

"I want some of that" Rainbow declared.

"me to" the others agreed.

"Y'all want Spike to whoop your butts?" Applejack said.

"Well I've been naughty and I think I need to be taught a lesson" Rarity said.

"Yeah I want to see how it feels to" Starlight Glimmer spoke.

"He has firm but warm hands thats how it feels" Applejack told her.

"So we all agreed, we all get a spanking from our guy and sneak in a kiss" Twilight said.

"agreed" they said and left.

* * *

Later Spike was with Rarity in her old home, no one was home but Spike and Rarity. Rarity was wearing a purple skirt and a white button up shirt

"Thanks for coming" Rarity said.

"What did you need?" Spike asked.

"Just want to know each other better" Rarity said.

"I've seen many things by studying people, finding what people like" Spike said "I knew the moment I met you 9 I knew what you were, Applejack was a farmgirl, Rara was a performer, Twilight's a brainy girl top of classes, Sunset is a bit of a brainy herself Starlight is the same, Fluttershy is kind and take cares of animal, Pinkie Pie likes baking and likes candy, Rainbow Dash is the sporting kind and a competitive, Your a fashionist and touchy about your pristine figure"

"But thats not all I sensed Loyalty for Rainbow, Honesty for Applejack, laughter for Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy Kindness, extreme smarts for Twilight" Spike told her.

"Impressive your correct Spikey Wikey" Rarity said impressed.

"Like I said I've seen alot" Spike smirked, Then Rarity walk closer to Spike and looked Spike in the eyes.

"I felt you were a nice boy and warm but stern and don't take any rubbish from people" Rarity smiled.

"I know Comet told you about that" Spike smirked.

"Busted" Rarity she said, then took his hand and pulled him to her old room.

"So you have a little sister" Spike said looking at the pictures.

"Yes I do"

"how much do you earn as a fashionist?"

"I get roughly up to ten grand" Rarity told him.

"If only I could show all of you what I do to make money but I don't think you would like it" Spike told her. Then Rarity pushed him on her old bed got on top of him and went for the kill, crashed her lips into his and Spike kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist, then Rarity tangled with his tongue, then broke away.

"Never had that before, heck I never been kissed at all except from my parents when they see me" Spike breathed.

"You say otherwise" Rarity told him.

"Things like that I just let myself not to think and just go with it" Spike told her "Still many things I don't know about from being 14 years in the woods and haven't seen much than trees and nature" he said.

"You know a thing about punishing naughty lady friends" Rarity said coyly.

"I don't know what your talking about" Spike said nervously.

"Don't deny it, Applejack told me and she loved it" Rarity told her "I've been having naughty thought of you and I think a bad lady should have her bottom spanked real good" she smirked.

"Seriously you want me to whoop your perfect shaped bottom because Applejack told you" Spike told her.

"She said she loved it and some girls like to be spanked" Rarity told him "So get up bend me over your knee and spank me" she said.

Spike just want with it and got up after Rarity got up by his side and sat on the edge of the bed and she bent over his lap and held her in place like he did Applejack.

"Oh spank me on my bare butt" Rarity told him, then Spike raised her skirt revealed her black panties and pulled them down to her knee and rubbed her bottom with his righthand.

Then swung "Smack!, Smack, Whack, slap" rang as Spikes hand smacked Rarity's bare butt, her cheeks rippling with each strike.

"Oh Now I know why Applejack liked this" Rarity panted "Oh" she said as her spanking got harder "Yeah harder work that naughty butt" she cheered

SMACK!, SMACK, WHACK, SLAP, WHACK!,SMACK!, SMACK, WHACK, SLAP, WHACK! Rarity soon was panting then squealed in joy, Then her seat turned light pink then turned red and redder, then Spike felt something wet on his lap.

"Are you drooling naughty girl" Spike played.

"Yes I cant help it" Rarity panted in excitement.

"I'll help with that" then swung harder SMACK!, SMACK, WHACK, SLAP, WHACK!,SMACK!, SMACK, WHACK, SLAP, WHACK! the girls seat turned bright red, then slammed two really hard ones against the crack and upperthighs

 **WHACK WHACK! "** Stop" Rarity told him, he stopped then Spike rubbed her bottom.

"Now for the second part what did Applejack give you to use?" she asked.

"a branch she called a switch"

"Don't have those but" Rarity said getting up opening up a drawer and got out a hairbrush and walked over to him and gave it to him.

"Use this" Rarity told him and bent back over, then glanced at him "Now" she ordered.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!, WHACK! sounded as the brush pummeled Rarity's tush covering every inch, after 10 more seconds, Rarity's butt was dark red

"Stop" Rarity said again, he placed it on the bed "I can see why Applejack likes your hands, they do a good job" she panted with joy, then got up.

"And I love them" Rarity said sat on his lap and kissed him again fiercely and fiery, then got up pulled her skirt down and pulled up her panties.

* * *

Spike then was with Twilight and Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer in the library which Twilight worked at and it was closing times Spike walked up the stairs carrying three boxes of books in his arms and placed them on the shelves for Twilight. He then carried four books stacked up a ladder while climbing with a hand.

Moving to each spot placed the books back and climbed down.

"Well that settles it" Spike told them.

"Thank you for the help now, the reason why your here" Twilight smirked.

"You three want a bare bottom whooping from my hands" Spike spoke.

"correct but first come on out girls" Twilight said. Rainbow Dash, Rara, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy came out.

"I must say I like seeing your arms at work" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"I knew you four were here, remember I can hear across classrooms so I can hear you whispering two book shelves away" Spike smirked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that" Sunset Shimmer told them.

"Lets get to business" Twilight said "Get in a line and wait" she told them.

"Me first" Starlight Glimmer called and walked forward, Spike sat on a stole and she bent over after pulling down her pants and underwear, then Spike fired away

SMACK!, SMACK, WHACK, SLAP, WHACK!,SMACK!, SMACK, WHACK, SLAP, WHACK! sounded as Spike Punished Starlight Glimmer's seat, her seat turning pink then got darker as the minutes went by.

Then as her panting got louder "Stop" she spoke, then got up and stood against the wall with her pants up after assaulting his lips with hers. Then Sunset Shimmer walked up pulling her pants down and bent over Spike's lap and he slipped her panties down her to her knees and tanned her butt up which she panted like the others which turned to squeals of enjoyment. Then she pulled her pants and underwear up and stand with Starlight after kissing Spike fiery, then Rainbow was next and she tried to stay stoic but it was not easy after 10 and enjoyed it. Then Pinkie Pie was next and reacted with more pleasure than the other since she was hyperactive. then 30 minutes the last were spanked and each kissed Spike back with their pants up.

"We still have another part" Rainbow Dash smirked, then Starlight gave Spike her belt "but were keeping our pants on for that one" Starlight smirked at him.

"Okay hands against the shelves and stick your butts out" Spike ordered playfully which they did "I will go in order" he said.

"Don't hold back" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Maybe with Fluttershy" Spike said.

"Nope with the same impacts" Fluttershy said with no shyness.

Spike stepped up to Starlight

"Five good strikes each" Twilight told him.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! sounded as the belt smacked against Starlight Glimmer's butt, she panted in excitement, he moved to Sunset Shimmer

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! went the belt across Sunset Shimmers seat, who yelping and purring in joy, moved to Rainbow Dash.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! with hers which she tried to not to make a mess in her shorts from the excitement.

Then moved to Rara and smacked the belt on her rear WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!, WHACK! moved to Fluttershy.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Your missing one" Fluttershy said softly.

WHACK! moved to Twilight Sparkle

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! moved to Pinkie Pie.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!, WHACK! Then gave Starlight's belt back.

"Well you are good with your hands and their enjoyable" Rara smirked.

"Glad you liked it" Spike smiled "Though I really don't like ruining perfect good asses" he said.

"at least it's the weekend" Twilight Sparkle smiled at him

"True" Spike smiled back.

* * *

later in the same space as before but it was getting dark.

"So how was it Y'all?" Applejack asked.

"It was breath taken and his kissing was spectacular" Starlight Glimmer smiled.

"His hand are firm and stern but warm" Sunset Shimmer said smiling.

"I think it was so good I had to stop myself from ruining my panties the joy was intense" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"I'm differently not letting go, I'm digging my nails in and not letting go" Rarity declaired.

"Me nether" they agreed.

"Lets plan for the party the next days" Twilight said "so we can give our guy a welcome" she said.

* * *

Spike returned in the old Dean house and the other three were worn out.

"Long day?" Spike smirked.

"Oh yeah best day ever"

"and I have a feel not the last"

"Starting to get that to"

"I'm turning in"

"Me to

"me second"

"Me third"

"Me fourth"


	7. Chapter 7

Next day later Spike and his three guys were out and about, enjoying themselves. Spike was riding his Harley through the streets of Equestria, he turned right and drove an hour straight then went around a wound up road and went around a bend and he looked and saw some woods getting closer and started to slow down and turned on a drive way he stopped the motorcycle and put the kickstand down. Spike walked up to the gate which stretched across the ten acre field and pulled out a key from his pocket, the lock was a ten rate master lock and Spike unlocked it and opened the door wide.

Spike went back to his Harley and got on it flipped the kickstand up and drove slowly down to a house at the end of the field and parked it at the end of the drive way and put the stand back down and turned it off.

Then he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door and walked in. Spike looked around there was wood stove in the middle of the house there was a counter and there was two rooms one room had a bed with the same covers in his dorm and a dresser, another room had a cabinet and a closet which both were locked for a reason. Spike went to another closet and opened it and he smiled.

In it was full of gold and silver medals for fighting tournaments from across the world from his earlier years and pictures of him standing face to face with people his age or a year older and a bit taller.

They said

Wrecker vs Kylo

Wrecker vs Ben

Wrecker vs Jimmy

Wrecker vs Seth

The names go own, then below it was more but more brutal tournaments

The Iron Fist

The Iron Dragon

Clash of The Gladiators and each name had two medals one silver and one gold

Another on the bottom was three trophies of silver saying first place of the Martial Art Championship of the world.

It was tales of his greatness "and another one" Spike smirked and hung up another Vs picture up.

"then another year of the big leagues" Spike told himself "Better get ready for tomorrow nights" he said.

* * *

Hours later Spike was at his tournament but this time Comet went with him and they took Their Motorcycle's to the ring Spike fought at last night. Spike was in the locker room practicing some moves, then pummeled a heavy bag in his section, then cleared his mind. Spike had the same attar he had last night on.

Then a person came in and told him it was time and wished him luck, Spike put his game face on and walked out strongly with Comet at his side and Spike walked into the ring which closed behind him. a moment later the opponent came on the other side, the second was 17 and an inch taller.

The stood face to face and the ref told them the rules which were the same rules of the UFC, then told them to shake and get back.

"Are you ready?" The ref told Spike who nodded bouncing on his toes.

"Are you?" The other nodded.

"Fight!" he barked and stood to the side, Spike and the opponent got closer Spike raised his fists up to his face and ducked a righthook and slammed a righthook and leftjab followed by a uppercut to the face, then kicked him in the stomach with a frontkick, jumped and kneed him in the chin with a flying knee sending him into the cage and pummeled the other fighter in the ribs and sides, the fighter clutches on to Spike who wrapped him up to and blocked a knee with his and then doublelegged the fighter and took him to the ground and the two grappled, Spike stood up bringing the fighter up with him and punched him in the jaw with a righthook then turned and grabbing the fighter under the arm and his other around his lower back turned and slammed the fighter on the ground and wrapped him in a headlock and pinned him down, the guy struggled pounding Spike on the back but Spike wasn't budging a inch, then the bell ran ending the first round and the Ref pulled them apart.

then after 5 minutes they were back at it, Spike went on offense and quickly swarmed the fighter with hard blows to the ribs and face, he then slammed a powerful uppercut into his stomach putting his hips into it doubling the fighter over grabbed him by the waist picking him up and slamming him on the ground, quickly slamming punches on his face and knocking the fighter out, then got off.

Comet was going nuts with enjoyment at Spike. Then it was the second fight of the night and Spike stood tall and went after his opponent after dodging a few and heard the announcer saying he was coming in like a saw. He then wrapped the fighters head up with his arms and slammed his knee in his ribs moving foward he kicked the fighter in the cage with a sidekick and slammed a rightcross to the stomach doubling him over wrapped him in a headlock and arm and turned and flipped the fighter on the ground , picked him up by the sides and moving his hands to the upperback and slammed him on the ground making him gasp and knocked him out cold with blow to the temple.

The Final fight of the night was longer, the other fighter was tougher than the two but Spike fought harder, then Spike slammed a massive uppercut to the face making a spat of blood and the fighters mouthguard out and slammed a lefthook to the face knocking him out and dumping him on the ground.

"Thats it folks Spike "The Wrecker" Drake has done it again, in another month he will head to the bigger fights and wins another 20 grand, all I can say is good luck boy and keep kicking ass" the announcer yelled out and the crowd roared and Spike left the cage and took a shower and changed and him and Comet went home.

* * *

Spike was working on his homework for Monday, then fixed himself some eggs and sausage for Comet and him and ate it and did the dishes, then went to sleep. Then Next morning the four were watching T.V, then went out, Spike headed to the gym and met Rainbow Dash and Sunset.

"Oh hello ladies" Spike smirked, they were wearing yoga pant and tanktop and training bras underneath.

"Oh hey He-man" Rainbow smirked.

"Thought I would get some sets in" Spike said place a 45 pound weight on a barbell and laid down and did some reps.

" 1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16" Spike counted in his head after each breath, then put the barbell back on the holders.

Rainbow and Sunset were doing yoga stretches and looked at the muscles in his arms and chest ripple, then thought of a wicked thing they nodded to each when Spike started another set. Stood up and stood in front of Spike and made sure no one was looking, they started Twerking making their bottoms jiggle, Spike saw this and almost dropped the barbell on his chest. He hooked back up the barbell.

They giggled loudly at that and stopped twerking, then went back to stretching.

"You like to tease so do I" Spike thought then he put a 35 pound weight and stood in front of them crouched and grabbed the barbell lifting with his knees and keeping his back straight stood shoulder width apart and hands even did curls with it.

"1,2,3,4,5" Spike counted with each breath, they girls were just on one leg when they saw Spike curling the muscles in his arms and shoulders bulging and fall on the ground.

"three can play at that ladies" Spike said. They three went at each other and the couldn't focused Spike was carrying a 8 pound weight on his foot making hop on one foot, it wasn't broke, it just hurt and another point he was laying on the ground and lifting a 20 pound medicine ball and dropped it on his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Sunset Shimmet tripped over a weight and fell on her stomach and Rainbow Dash just ran into a rack of weights and fell on her butt then they stopped.

"Fun work out I'll remember" Spike smirked.

"It was" they smiled and went to their dorm and Spike went in his.

* * *

Spike got in and took a shower and settled in some warm clothes and started reading the Hunting fishing and gathering handbook "Yeah catfish do bite hard" Spike muttered, looking at the scars on his forearms and hands, they were from noodling catfish.

Through school Monday through Thursday were smooth Spike did well with his assignments and test quizzes, it was Friday Spike's girls were giving lustful gazes looking ready to pounce on him. Spike was walking through the halls with Puck talking.

"I must say when I'm seeing you fight I almost feel sorry for them" Puck smirked.

"Still I don't think I can keep up in a ring on the hockey field challenging you, thats your field" Spike smirked.

"True" Puck smirked.

"But our choices maybe different but were still the best of friends" Spike smirked turning to look at him, turned back and slammed right into Coach EastStern making her stumble forward, but Spike caught her with an arm with a grunt, she placed her hands on his shoulder and arm to stop and stood up.

"Oh sorry should've watched where I was going" Spike smiled nervously.

"It's Okay Mr. Drake just be more careful" EastStern told him, then they left "He has strong arms and the felt solid" she blushed slightly but shook her head. Celestia was in her office having the same thing, her thoughts were on how warm and soft but slightly rough hands were when she held them when she nursed them. Luna couldn't get over how many times his humor got to her when she over heard his jokes to his friends.

Then the three thought in their heads at once but different areas, they liked him "No way" they thought.

* * *

The month was over and the girls playing their move.

"I don't know if Spike knows any of these things" Rainbow Dash said.

"I can help with that" Rarity said.

"So can we but we don't want to act suspiciously" Rara told her.

"Agreed" Twilight said "so act normal"

Later they were in stores looking around, they picked out outfits for the party and went into another store, they were looking at condoms.

"But do you know how big he is?" Starlight asked.

"Uh know but if Spike has a big body he must have a big you know what" Twilight said "I kind of felt it through his shorts when he was spanking me and felt it was at least 7 inches" she said, they just stared at her.

"What didn't I think of that" Pinkie Pie said.

"Get some for 7 inches"

They scrambled around and got five box each and lube and bought them headed out when they saw Spike and his friends coming.

"Hide" Rainbow Dash spoke, the scrambled and hid.

"So we all know the girls are planing something big more than just a kiss so we need to be ready" Spike said.

"How big are you you'd hate to get the wrong size" Puck asked, they looked around to see anyone could hear.

"7 inches" the three said.

"Whoa I didn't think we would be the same" Puck said, they got a few boxes of condoms and a bottle of lube and paid for their things and left, the girls came up out of hiding.

"You were right Twilight?" Rara said.

"Boy howdy were going to have fun nights Y'all" Applejack smiled wickedly

"Yes we are darling" Rarity with the same look.

* * *

Spike was walking down the sidewalks when Rara came up to his side.

"Hey Spike" Rara smiled.

"Hello"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope"

"I would like to invite you to a party to welcome you"

"Uh sure we can have it at the old dean's house"

"Good well see you later handsome" Rara said pecking him on the cheek and walked away. Spike walked into his dorm, something tells me your gals are coming to the party" Spike told them.

"You guessed right" the three said So lets be ready by 5" Spike said

"deal" the three said.

"But one problem what about your scars went to ask?" said Koda.

"I'll just tell them life was rough" Spike told him.

it was 4 soon and the boys went to their rooms and changed, Spike wore dark blue jeans and a black shirtsleeve button up collar, Comet had a dress pants and shirt, Puck had a pair of blue jeans and a hockey jersey Koda had jeans and a dress shirt.

It was almost five and they were just sitting around on the couch when the door opened and the girls walked in and the boys jumped to their feet, Spikes girls had a pair of shorts in their color with stop at 3 inches from their butts and their color shirts which showed off their legs and curves.

"Whoa" Spike breathed, the other three were the same way.

"Well boys your guests have arrived" Adagio said with lustful eyes but were less fierce.

"Lets get this party started" Pinkie Pie called.

* * *

 **Next chapter the fun happens.**


	8. Chapter 8

Spike and his three guy friends were all over the dorm playing around with the girls, Spike was in his room playing twister with his ladies Spike had girls a crossed, over his legs on him and Rainbow had her butt in his face the left side of Applejack's left breast pressed against his cheek. Spike had a thought they were doing it a bit on purpose.

Then they moved a right hand to red and they tripped and fell on each other Sunset Shimmer was on top of his back and Spikes face was in between Rainbow Dash's butt Twilight body was on his head making it squish further in Rainbow's butt, then they all got up laughing.

"That was fun although falling isn't something that usual happens to me" Spike chuckled.

"Well added weight would do that no matter how big and strong one is" Starlight Glimmer winked, then the doorbell rang. Spike opened and it was a stack of cheese pizzas and paid the pizzaman and got them and placed them on the counter.

"Pizzas here!" Spike yelled for all to hear, the guests sat everywhere and ate till there was only two boxes left "I thought Spike had a big apatite" Koda spoke.

"We need to keep well feed to" Trixie teased him "makes us all feel good" she said rubbing her breasts in a seductive manner.

"Keep talking like that I'll make you feed on me" Koda shot back.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe"

"Okay you two keep it in your pants" Spike smirked "or get a room" he said.

"That can be arranged" Koda smirked deviously, making Spike roll his eyes.

"Lets play some games" Rainbow Dash said.

"How about Truth or Dare" Twilight Sparkle said.'

"Lets play"

"Okay I'll start uh Spike" Rainbow called.

"Yeah"

"Truth or dare?"

"Um truth"

"Truth"

"How did you get the scars on your hands and forearms?" Rainbow asked.

"Um you ever heard of looping?" Spike told her.

"Where you stick your hand in water and fish with it" Twilight spoke.

"Yeah it's from a three weeks of looping catfish and they bite hard" Spike told her "But you get use to it after awhile"

"My turn uh, Sunset truth or dare?" Spike said.

"Dare"

"Oh got some spunk eh" Spike thought for a minute he looked at Rainbow Dash "I know I dare you to stick your hands in Rainbow Dash underwear and give her a good pinch" he said.

"Excuse me" Rainbow Dash said.

Sunset thought for a minute "Fine" she said "Stand up" she told her, which she did.

"Oh and we have to see it" Adagio smirked, Rainbow Dash turned around and Sunset Shimmer walked up and dove her hands in the girls underwear and pinched her hard on her cheeks making Rainbow Dash shriek loudly making them laugh.

"Okay that's enough" Rainbow said pushing Sunset Shimmer off.

"That was for making me drop a medicine ball on my stomach" Spike smirked.

minutes later the groups did their truths and dares either doing something stupid or crazy or telling people the truth which were for laughs. Spike was playing ping pong with Rara against Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer, it was tied and Spiked smacked it on their side and made the ball hit Sunset Shimmer on the butt when she turned to block it.

"Ow" Sunset Shimmer said, but chuckled then they played one on one Spike beaten everyone using different tactics and reading movements, then it was just Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh this should be good" Starlight Glimmer smirked "Spike may can read movements and have tactics but Twilight can decide patterns and is extremely smart" she said.

Then the two went at it Twilight Sparkle deciding patterns and trying to read Spikes mind and Spike relaying on his instincts and tricking her a scoring another point.

"Well their tied one wrong move can change it" Trixie announced the two remained focused and Spike wanted to do something risky he made Twilight think what he was going to do and Twilight fell for it and hit it back, Spike turned and put the paddle in his lefthand not wasting time turned and smacked the ball on Twilights side which didn't have a paddle and it went past her making him the winner.

"I Don't believe it" Trixie said in shock

"Good game we were evenly matched" Spike smiled "but no offense you were thinking too much I can almost see your moves play in your head next time relay on instincts and tricks one would not suspect" he said.

"Interesting no one has beaten me with wit" Twilight Sparkle smiled.

* * *

Then it was 9 a clock and the other part of the party would begin, the clock ding when it hit 9 the girls looked at it and hundreds of hormones and pent up lust from meeting them on day one, they couldn't control it any longer and the girls looked at their respected guys eyes burning with lust and hungry eyes making each boy nervous for themselves.

"What did we just walk ourselves into?" Spike asked. then with a blink Trixie and the Koda's girls grabbed him and carried him to his room, the last one closed and locked it.

"Thats the fastest I've seen her move" Spike muttered, the Adagio Sonata and Aria blaze grabbed Puck by the shirt and pulled him up the stairs Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest and Sugarcoat a second later grabbed Comet and left.

Spike chuckled at their fortune but then he yelped when a blur of lustful girls dragged him down in his room, then Fluttershy locked his door. Then he stood in his room with the 9 girls who looked about ready to jump on him.

"First thing no matter what you see on my body I'll explain another day" Spike told them.

"Deal" They said then.

"Lets rile each other up a bit" Twilight Sparkle spoke, flung herself at Spike and slammed her mouth over his grabbing him and pulled him in closer, then broke and stroked him through his pants with a hand, Spike's hands moved down a to her waist and picked her up and sat her on his desk and explored her body with his hands, then he was grabbed by Rainbow Dash who pulled him into a kiss slamming against a wall and pressing her body against his, then Sunset Shimmer pushed her out of the way and attacked his lips, then the girls had a turn of making out with him.

"Lets try that without clothes this time" Starlight Glimmer said, then the girls in a seductive manner turned and stripped down slowly first their socks, shirts then their shorts Spike blushed deeply at this seeing girls only in their undergarments, without their clothes it showed how curvy they were, they all had hourglass figures.

"And now" Applejack smiled wickedly and tackled him on to his bad and pinned him down.

"Uh I still need to strip"

"No problem Sugarcube, get him!" Then the girls swarmed him and pulled off his socks and pulled his shirt and pants off the stopped when they say the scars that were on his body and leg.

"Oh my goodness" Fluttershy gasped.

"Life was rough in the woods" Spike told them.

"Let me help yah" Applejack smirked, then laid down on top and licked a claw mark from his shoulder to lower stomach slowly, sending shivers of pleasure through Spikes body.

"Think you can help them all" Spike smirked at Applejack.

"Gals lend the sugar a hand"

Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Rara and Rainbow bent or kneel and traced the scars with their tongues their efforts were incredible the pleasure racked his body, then they got off.

"Now you pleased me let me return the favor" Spike said revved up.

"Lay it on us then" Rainbow challenged. Spike grabbed Sunset Shimmer and pulled her into a heated kiss which she return and felt each other up, he lifted her up placed her on the bed, tracing his fingers along her curves and used his tongue tracing her smooth stomach and got lower and reached to the waistband of her panties and slowly traced up to her bra making her tremble with pleasure.

"Hey help me with these big guy" Spike reached up as Sunset Shimmer arched her back and unhooked her bra and Sunset Shimmer pulled it off and dropped it on the floor, then Spike stared a minute at her breasts making him stiff below and skimmed his hands and fingers across her breasts like records making her pant then he cupped them in his palm and squeezed them making her gasp and her nipples got stiff and her core grew hot.

"Pull my panties off before I wet them" Sunset said huskily, Spike did what he was told, now this was the first he ever saw a bare crotch and puss and teased her some more a minute later she was dripping down below, then Spike saw this.

"Better clean up my mess" Spike smirked lustfully, then got to her pussy and used his fingers and poked it on the slit and Sunset Shimmer gasped as she squirted and Spike licked it up with his tongue and sucked the sweet juice up and swallowed it making her blush then rolled them over and got on top of him with lust in her eyes.

"Now to give you something in return" Sunset told him and ripped off his boxers releasing the beast which was enlarged and rigged "Perfect" then she crouched taking Spike's dick and squatted on it and moved her hips back and forth spread ed her legs opened her pussy more and glanced her seat and crotch along the shaft in a rapid pace and traced her fingers along his lowerstomach making him shiver with joy and the thrusting was getting to him he was throbbing a some squirted Sunset on her ass cheeks, then rolled on her stomach.

"Clean it up" Sunset smirked, Spike got over her and started licking the cum off her ass and then slurped it up making her sqeal and grab the sheets and rubbed her cheeks and pinched them, making her yelp, then Spike could tell she was almost to her point, then Spike rolled her over on her back and followed his instincts and nipped her lightly on her cunt and ate her out making her latched on to his shoulders with her nails and yell as she cummed all over the bed and her friends face, then after 5 minuted she collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"Whoa" Twilight Sparkle said.

"He made you ruin the bed" Rainbow said, then Sunset was about to pounce and sit on his dick but she would just get pushed off.

"Can't wait for round 2" Sunset Shimmer panted and sat on a beanbag.

"Who's next" Spike dared, then Rara ripped her underwear off and jumped on him and gave him a titfuck, then Spike tagged her back buy grabbing her and roll them over and latched his mouth over her DD size breast nipple and sucked on it like a infant.

"Oh just what I needed, it feels great" Rara moaned out, then he dragged his teeth lightly on her boob making her shriek and licked her nipple and stuck a finger in her dripping cunt hit her G spot, then pulled out and plunged his other finger in and out like a trumpet making her and pinched her nipples making her grabbed on to him and pulled him down tight against her body and dig her nails in his shoulders and screaming loudly and scratches on them and cuming on him, then Spike picked her up buy the hips and rested her ass crack against his shaft and lifted with his hips rapidly rubbing his shaft along her crack making her scream and blast another water fall of cum, then collapsed on the bed breathless and crawled away.

"Wonderfall" Rara sighed, then Spike didn't waste time he moved to Twilight Sparkle and pulled her underwear off and picked her up and sat her on his desk and kissed her strongly slipping his tongue inside her mouth and felt each other's body and Spike cupped her breasts in his palms and pinched them making her gasp and her breath to hitch and she leapt and tackled him on the ground and pillowed his dick between her boobs and rubbed them around it with a steady pace making him squirt on her, then rolled them around and played with her pussy with his tongue making her grab on to his back racking her nails down his back and Spike played with her cunt with his mouth making her bite his shoulder to keep from screaming muffling it and cummed all over the floor and laid back out of breath,

Then Spike was grabbed by Rainbow Dash who had ripped bra and panties right off and yanked him into a heated kiss, then wrapped her legs around his waist and Spike putting his arms around her waist and nipped her on her neck and sucked on her ear making her yelp and gave him a hand job, then Spike stuck her breast in his mouth pushed her against the wall and stuck his finger and curling upwards making her scream and scratch his sides where her hands were and then Spike sat her on the bed and went between her legs and ate her out making her moan in ecstasy and grab his hand and cummed in his fast where he licked it up from her cunt making her cum harder after 5 minutes she was done and laid on the bed where she rolled off and crawled away.

"Whoa just whoa" Rainbow Dash smirked. Then Starlight Glimmer tackled him on his bed, then gave him a blowjob and then jumped on his chest and rubbed her breasts in his face where he licked her cleavage making her clamp onto him, he pulled her into his arms on to his lap and cupped a feel of her ass making her moan, then gave it a smack making her yelp where he kissed her on the lips where Starlight slipped her tongue inside his mouth where he stuck his finger in her and thrust it back and forth hitting her spot making her cum and kiss him harder until she could barely breath and shakily walked away.

"Round 2 is going to extra fun" Starlight Smiled pecking him on the forehead, then Fluttershy out of character for her jumped on top of him where he rolled them over.

"Make me cum lover" Fluttershy demanded with no hint of her shyness, then he ate her out and slipped his tongue in her slit and moved it up and down making her squeal and grab his shoulder keep his face tightly against her cunt where he nipped making her let go a bit then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in and slammed his face against her clit where he slurped up the nectar up making cum harder and she was done and laid back then crawled away. Pinkie Pie crawled up on the bed and turned gave him a good view of her plump behind and rested his shaft against her ass crack and rubbed her hips back and forth rubbing it with her crack in hyper mode, making him shoot cum over her face where she hunched over and sucked his tip, then Spike sat up pulled her back into his chest and rubbing her breasts and pinched her nipples from the back and played with her G spot with his pointed finger from the back making her breath hitch and grab him and threw him on the bed and gave her a tit fuck in hypermode then Spike put his hands on her waist picking her up and sat her crotch close to his face where he lunged and ate her out and finger with her ass making her cum and gave him a kiss and she was out and rolled off, then there was two left.

"Who wants to go First?" Spike said in a husky tone, then Applejack walked and took her underwear and bra off in a seductive way and move to him moving her hip more that she normally would do Spike wrapped his arm around her and picked her up high and gave her soft nips on her stomach and plopped her down on the bed and played with her breasts with his hands making her pant and wrap her arms around him pulling him close and he started to entrance her buy feeling her curves and tracing them then picked her up and sat her on his lap wear she wrapped her legs around his hips and he clasped his hands on her big butt squeezing them and making her moan pulling him into a french kiss, where he struck his thumb on her slit which was dripping on him and stuck it in a thrusted inside her making clench her legs and arms around him tighter and then she bit down on his collar bone and neck and gave him a hickey, then he laid her on the bed and pulled his thumb out and stuck his face near Applejack's pussy and traced his teeth lightly down her lower stomach and her cunt and slipped his middlefinger in and curled int around making her latch on to the back of his shoulder, then one more thing telling from the tremors he felt from her body he crawled up her body and played with one and slipped his other underneath Applejack's left cheek and squeezed it and stuck a finger in her crack making her scream and rack her nails down his firm skin on his back and cummed up a storm and laid down.

"You certainly know how to please us, know let mah put a Texas smile on yah face" Applejack said throwing him on the bed and got ready to sit and mount him but Rarity pulled her off.

"Forgot someone" Rarity said, then smiled lustfully at Spike and stood on the bed over him and pulled her bra off over her head revealing her D size breasts and got with her knees on either side crawled up.

"You mind giving a lady a hand?" Rarity smirked.

Spike sat up and pulled her panties down her legs and off her feet, then dropped her underwear on the floor with the others. then laid her on the bed and sucked on her nipples like a infant making her moan and then gave each a french kiss flicking his tongue over the stiff nipples and Spike got down to her pussy and sucked on her belly button and then stuck his lips on her slit and blew a rasbberry on it making her grab his shoulder and side and scream in giggles and then looped his arms around her hips and lifted her up and rubbed his dick on her butt cheeks and glanced her dripping lips and plopped her back down and started to eat her out, then pinched her nipple with his fingers making her squeal loudly and bit on his other shoulder and gave him a hickey on his other shoulder and cum on the bed and him and Rarity pulled him into a kiss and walked away and shaky legs and Spike gave her a swat on her right ass cheek making her yelp.

"Oh simply marvelous Spikey Wikey" Rarity panted.

"Whos up for round two?" Pinkie Pie called.

"Me" everyone elsed said, then Spikes phone went off and it was from Comet " _Red alart Derby just tex me and said Luna is coming in the dorms with Celestia in 10 minutes"_

"Red alart big C is coming" Spike grumbled "I have to take a raincheck on that" he said.

"Agreed" the said and scrambled and got their clothes on and wiped the cum off of themselves and left running into the groups in the middle stairs, Spike and the three looked at each other, Spike looked worse then them scratches were everywhere and a bite mark on each shoulder and two hickey on him and hair was a mess.

"Whoa what did they do to you?" Comet asked "Your a mess"

"You should talk" Spike smirked looking at his scratches. then the girls ran to their dorms, then the four passed out on the chairs and couches, Spike just slept on the floor.

"Holy hot shit" they said at once.


	9. Chapter 9

Spike woke up with a grunt it was day time, he yawned and got up stretched a bit and went in the bathroom and took a nice hot shower to wash the last nights events off, he scrubbed his hair out and lathered himself and rinsed. He got out and dried up.

He got dressed and cleaned his room from last he scrubbed the floor and washed his sheets in the wash room and let it dry and reset his bed, then he dressed in blue jeans and put his leather jacket on and got his helmet out of his closet and mounted his Harley and rode it out the driveway and on the street and rode away.

Spike sped up going faster he slowed down and went around a tight turn, he drove it four a few hours and he soon found himself on the other side of the city, he went on a country road going 10 over the speed limit, he eased up on the throttle when he saw a medium size city and went to the road it was on, minutes later he was driving through the streets, he turned left and slowed down to a stop and looked with a solemn look at where a house should be but it was knocked down, Spike Remembered years ago he lived there.

He closed his eyes hearing sirens of fire trucks and a house that should be there was caught in a blaze, his eyes opened and had a sad look in them but he shook it off and went back to serious and turned around and went back, he then turned to a cemetery and drove it in and parked it. he walked through the isle of gravestones and took down his side bag attached to a rear of the Harley and took out some flowers and put them by two tombstones.

 **Steve von Drake good man and grandfarther**

 **Marlene Thea Drake understanding women and great Grandmother**

Spike sighed sadly he still remember the day when he was still six, when he lost his parents his older brother and almost a year later his lost his grandparents he was the last Drake he could see the newspaper in his mind

a deadly plan crash kills dozens, Spike was cracked and when his Grandparents died from old age he was destroyed and he spent his other years building himself back up and when he did by living alone in the wilderness where it forged him into a tougher colder and bitter person, then he met Comet and when he saw how much a good person he was the light he lost returned and he met the other two guys and the light returned all the way. Spike turned his back on the horrors in his past and ignored them and let friendship in his heart his warmth was back.

He then smirked slightly "Well I made new friends you would want that and I'm glade I did to, but I know I told my boys about my past when I warmed up to them but do you think I should tell the girls about it or just keep it from them?" Spike asked to their graves, then a breeze swept around him.

"One day perhaps" Spike spoke then turned away and got on his motorcycle and drove away, then hours later he returned back to the dorms and parked it in the garage and parked and turned it off. then went down to his room and took a nap.

* * *

Spike then woke up an hour later and at a sandwich and drank some milk, then he put on gym clothes on an went for a run. He headed across a bridge and into a city and starting to do some parkour he ran and did a somersault over a car hood and jumped on a mail box and hopped across cars and landed on the other side of the sidewalk, then he ran into a alleyway and climbed up the underside of the stairs to the fourth floor and swung over the railing landed on the floor and he looked to the left and saw a pipe and jumped to it grabbed it and jumped on to a ladder and climbed to the top of the building and started rolling and jumping, somersaulting over the roofs equipment, he jumped over a chimney and rolled under a rack and saw a watertower bars and walked quickly across a flat bar and four feet high and jumped down and rolled to his feet and jumped over a high wall of a roof and slid on his butt on a sloped roof and getting curling his feet up and turning he jumped and landed on another roof and rolled to his feet then rolling over his shoulder over a wall somersaulting on the roof to his feet.

He then jumped on a stack of crates and sprang to the roof grabbing the roof's edge and pulled himself over it and landed on the ground sticking the landing, then he jumped over a gap between two roofs landing on another, he leap up on a roof ledge and ran across it where it sloped up and jumped to the left and swung over the ledge and landing on the ground and he slid on his side across a vent and landed on a ledge where he jumped on to another roof he saw a 9 foot gap up ahead and ran faster then gathering his strength in his he jumped hard and over the gap and landed smoothly over the ledge and power slid over a smooth roof, he then jumped on a roof five feet down grabbed onto a pipe stopping three feet and dropped down on the roof with hardly a sound. he then got to the ladder and climbed down quickly and five feet more he dropped on the ground and ran out of the allay jumping over a car going past and slid over another landed on sidewalk ran into a allay and climbed up another ladder and up to another roof, then the way he came from on the opposite side of the street and stood on a two store building and jumped lightly on a car roof and hopped on to a trailer and when it just rolling forward and jumped off it and onto a hood of a school bus jumped off and grabbed a pipe bar and grabbed the pole and whirled around and landed on the ground and ran back to the dorms.

He walked down the sidewalk, wiped off the sweat from his forehead and he reached the boy dorms and walked in and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle from a pack and drank it half way gone, then went down to his room and wrapped his hands up turned his timer to 20 seconds and started pummeling the bag with just his fists moving around it and hitting every angle quick and exhaling with each blow moving his feet and shifting them, he slammed and uppercut in the bags side and denting the sand inwards and slammed a roundhouse against the bag, then the timer went off Spike stopped it and set it for 40 seconds and did the same thing only slightly faster and spun drove a backfist against the side of the bag followed by a kneestrike he then slammed uppercuts into the sides of the bags moving to the sides and moving with his hips, then the timer ringed again he stopped.

He then unwrapped his hands and drank the rest of his water then go another one from upstairs and went back down and sat in a meditative position and zoned out, his breathing was slow and steady. He then felt a pinch above his eyes and in his mind he saw what looked to be blurry screen and he saw Applejack coming up the drive way in a truck, he wanted to surprise her, so he snapped out of it.

"I love that trick" Spike smirked he wiped the sweat off of him and got into his work clothes he got yesterday and got a light work jacket and shoes and ran up the stairs, he waited by the door and looked through eyehole and saw her coming up to the walkway and opened the door much to her surprise.

"Hello beautiful need some help at your farm?" Spike asked.

"uh yeah how did you know?" Applajack said.

"Well you have a work truck and a heard you coming and you wearing workclothes" Spike smirked.

"Well i'll be darned spot on, definitely observant and your correct" Applejack smirked "So you will help" she asked.

"Of course" Spike said getting his wallet and phone and locked the door and got into Applejack's truck and she drove them to her farm.

"Gave me quite the night lastnight" Applejack smirked.

"Glade I was able to please you all" Spike smirked.

"The way your fingers rid me was breath taking"

"Still have the marks from lastnight but still I heal fast, there already fading away, Comet's are still red" Spike said.

"It was mighty wild I admit it, you know how to roll around in the hay" Applejack smiled, then Applejack pulled up to the barn and the got out.

"Well lets get to work" Spike said, then pulled a bail over his shoulder with his hands and threw it 7 feet and over a fence.

"Dang you got an arm one strong one" Applejack said carrying a bail and tossed it over while running finger across his bicep.

"Thats nothing watch this" Spike spoke grabbed two bails one in each hand and lifted placed the on his shoulders and five feet away he got them down and with a arm he threw one over the fence and followed by the other arm.

He heard clapping and saw a girl his age just short, she had amber eyes and red hair wrapped in a bow.

"Howie the only one who could do that was big mac and he is a size bigger and a foot taller.

"Size doesn't matter" Spike smirked.

"Oh Spike this is my little sister Applebloom" Appejack told him.

"Nice to meet you" Spike smiled.

"Hey sis today me and sweetie belle and Scootaloot saw ah crazy person doing fancy tricks across rooftops and jumped on to a trailer and rode on top of it jumped on our bus" She told her making Spike widen his eyes slightly.

"Who would on earth would do that?" Applejack said.

"I recorded it look" Applebloom said, the three looked and saw a person jump off a building and on to a trailer it moving pas the school bus and it dropped on the hood of the bus and jumped on a pole and ran away. Spike turned around slowly and walked away.

"Wait a minute back up sis" Applejack voice said "Wait a minute green hair...Hold it right there partner" she said and felt and hand clasp on his shoulder stopping him "We need to chat you crazy yak" she said dragging him towards the barn.

"Tattletale" Spike grumbled at Applebloom just chuckled and went into the house. Spike was brought into the barn.

"I can explain" Spike smirked.

"I sure hope so jumping off of a building, thats insane" Applejack told him.

"It's called parkour you should try it" Spike said.

"Don't change the subject bucko you could have been hurt"

"Didn't you see my scars i've been hurt before" Spike smirked "Oh lighten up A J, it's fun" he said, then poked her side making her side.

"Oh your ticklish" Spike said, tackled her in some hay and tickled her sides and stomach and chest making her laugh and squirm "too easy" he smirked and got of.

"Lets wrestle" Applejack smirked and tried to tackle him but he sidestepped and bumped her with his hip into a stack of hay bails.

scooped her up by the legs and plopped her in a hail pile, they rolled around in the hay, Applejack rammed him on to a hail bail and tackled him but he caught her with his feet up in the air and pushing her up and flipped into a pile of straw, then pinned her down.

"1, 2, 3" Spike smirked "it's over" he said walking away.

"Not the finals" Applejack said grabbing his ankles and pulled his legs out from under him tripping him and got on top of him and used all her strength and pinned him but Spike was a great deal stronger than her, He placed his hands on the ground and as if doing a push up he lifted them up, Applejack wrapped her ankles around his waist tightly, he got to his feet and stood up and fell back on a pile of straw on top of Applejack and turned and his arms around her shoulder and rolled them around and pinned.

"Sorry but I'm gonna win" Spike said.

Then Applejack thought of something, Spike stood up and she jumped on his he slithered across his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck and used their weight to fall forward and she locked her ankles together and squeezed her friends face tightly against her butt cheeks, then took her skirt and flipped it up revealing her panties and her crack.

"Time to get dirty" Applejack smirked wickedly and squeezed again pressing his face into her crack, he grabbed it and pinched making her yelp, then she reached back and his hands and pulled his hands away and placed them underneath her lap where her crotch was tightened her grip to almost inescapable hold which made Spike go fuzzy with his raging hormones, then he tapped her crotch singling him he gave up which she did.

"Interesting hold but if your wrestling for real don't do that one" Spike breathed out.

"I'll save it for you then" Applejack smirked, then hitched her skirt down and they got back to work, after 30 minutes they were done and Spike and Applejack were on the porch drinking some ice tea. Then Applejack's eyes widened with fright and anger when a mustang pulled in the driveway.

"Not him" Applejack said with frightened voice.

"who" Spike asked with concern.

"a terrible Ex of mine Cain Merco" Applejack said, then an old women who served lunch at school and Applebloom came out a glared at the car. The person had jet black hair with blue highlights and hazel eyes dark tan skin and had black clothes and black leather jacket, he was 17 and Spike's size and a abnormally long nose.

"What do you want Yah varmint" Applejack demanded.

"Get outta here or I'll get may gun" Granny Smith growled.

"No need for violence I just want to talk to my Dear gal Jackie" Cain told her.

"Nothing to say To yah now get"

"No doll I know we had our bad times but think of the good times"

"If you call, the silent treatment, taking my grans money and tormenting my Little sis and above all, Raping me" Applejack snarled, Spike grew angry at that, this piece of garbage raping his friend was making his blood boil.

"Thats all Yah did Cain Merco" Applejack hissed "Now get"

"Not till I speak and you hear what I say" Cain frowned and walked closer, then Spike walked from behind Applejack and stood in front of her.

"I think she told you to get lost" Spike hissed glaring darkly at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Cain demanded.

Appejack thought of something he didn't care if her granny and sis were watching "This is Spike Drake my boyfriend" Applejack said making Cain's eyes widen at his name, walking up to Spike's side and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a heated kiss and slipped her tongue in his mouth rubbing it around, then broke away after 5 seconds. Spike was in a daze but he snapped out of it.

"boy howdy" Applebloom gasped.

"What the hay your dating a guy from the dead" Cain yelled.

"What lie are you trying to spurt now?" Applejack demanded.

Cain looked at Spike "You didn't tell her?" he asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That boy is suppose to be dead or he lied about it" Cain smirked. Spike glared at him darkly.

"Drop it" he warned, then Cain smirked evilly.

"If you read the newspaper you would see, a deadly plan crash kills millions, even Ethan and Marie Drake, Spike Drake" Cain said, Spike narrowed his eyes.

"You leave my parents out of this" Spike snarled "The reason why it said that because I bribed the news company to put that there because I did die, I was dead inside" he said "But someone new took his place but at least I still care for my friends unlike a second rate scumbag that you are" he spoke.

"And I'll tell you after I teach pecker face a few manners, you see this fellow is just a bully wannabe" Spike said "In my travels I've seen many like him they do what they do because of two things" he said getting closer.

"One is because the feel bigger than others and two" Spike said pausing "Cain Marco has a nub of a dick who cannot hope to pleasure anyone" he dropped the suspense making the the apple's "Oh", making Cain almost tear up.

"I do not" Cain said.

"Prove it, how about this if your feeling big you can prove it"

"How about a fight between you and me" Cain hissed.

"I really don't like fighting for the sake of fighting but I don't see an option" Spike said "But fine if I win you leave I loose well do what you want" he said.

"Sounds good" Cain snarled. Then Spike head to a round fence that was for horses and swung over it followed by Cain. the stood four feet from each other glaring at each other. Spike glared and put his game face on, Cain swung but fast as a whip Spike blocked it and caught another arm and flipped him over his shoulder making the apple's say "whoa".

Spike stood ready, Cain got up and got ready to swing but Spike slammed a fist in his nose followed by two more making it bleed and slam the same kind of punches he used to punch the bag in his room in his stomach and ribs then knocked him on his back with an uppercut. He grabbed Cain by the collar by his jacket and tossed him like hail of hay into the fence upside down.

"rule one never mess with my friends" Spike said, Cain got up swinging Spike ducked and slammed an uppercut in his ribs and slammed more punches in his stomach and face and smashed him on the ground with his palms to the side, Cain got up and charged only to loose his breath with a knee to the stomach, then grabbed his head and kneed him in the face slammed a rightcross in his lower stomach followed by a vertical fist to the stomach doubling him over grabbed around the waist picked him up and slammed him on the ground, Spike picked them up and Cain clonked when in his face but Spike blocked the other one with door block grabbed him and turned and threw him into the fence and slammed uppercut to the stomach followed buy a knee to the face grabbed him in a headlock and wrapped another hold around his arm and turned and flipped Cain on the ground pinned him down with a knee to the chest and slammed quick punches to his face and elbowed him in the face, then grabbed him by the shirt stood up and picked him up over his head and slammed him on the ground.

"Thats for what you did to Applejack and her family" Spike hissed, he picked him up and slammed a knee in his chest making him cough and slammed three body blows on him, then grabbed him by the legs picked him up and turned slammed the thug on the ground on his upperback making him loose his air for a minute, then Spike stomped on his groin making him shoot up and kneed him in the face in full force banging his head on the ground.

"I'm surprised you could feel that since your near dickless and your pecker in on your face" Spike snarled and punched him in the nose two times hard making the bleeding nose bleed faster, then slammed his knee in his stomach grabbed his head turned and slammed a righthook to his face, then kicked him in the stomach with a frontkick making him fall to the ground.

Cain pulled out a knife and swung but Spike dodged it, he grabbed the knife arm and wrapped an arm around his neck an turned his flipped Cain on the ground and twisting his broke his wrist making Cain drop the knife.

"That was for hearing you raped Applejack" Spike snarled and dropped his knee on his throat making Cain choke.

"And this is for bringing my parents up" Spike growled and was about to slammed it down but Applejack's arms wrapped around him and pulled him off and held him from behind.

"Let him go his had enough sugarcube"Applejack told him, then Cain got up and limped away and drove away.

"Is what he said true?"

"Lets go in the barn and talk I'll tell you everything" Spike told her "But just you and me" he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Spike was in the the barn with Applejack sitting on a bail of hay and talking.

"so was Cain right your family died?" Applejack said.

"Yes I just said I lived with my grandparents to be left alone, so people didn't pestir me but they died in the plane crash to" Spike told her.

"But the truth is I live alone" he said softly.

"When did yah lose them?"

"When I was still 6, been on my own ever since" "And the house that I lived in nasty people wanted to move in and I didn't know how to handle it so I did the only thing I thought to do to not allow people ruin what my parents built, I got my dads guns and bow and arrows, then had my parents and family's money since I was the only one related to them transferred into my account and a family friends got two new boats and gave me one for free then a sailed away after I burnt the house to the ground, then sailed for many for a week til I was 1000's and 1000's of miles away from civilization and lived in the bush for 10 years where I spent my days repair myself" Spike told her.

"But how did yah make it, I mean no one can live like that when their still 6 and survive" Applejack asked.

"Because I wasn't my father always had survival handbooks in the house" Spike told her.

"The ones in your room?" she said.

"Yep and used them for my life in the bush, I paid for some lumber brought to my land and built into a house and they did but I didn't tell them my name but they didn't care because I paid them in cash" Spike said "Then I lived a couple years in their and one I had enough strength since I built it up for a few years and went across the world in my boat and built things to keep me warm in the winter because it gets cold and the same for summer it gets hot"

"I cant complain what I did on my own, I built a pump system linked to a creak and lots of animal and fish to hunt and catch" Spike said "when I was 8 I built a smoke house and installed a wood stove made a bed frame with tools I bought and got a mattress got cabinets for myself to put my stuff in one for my guns and knives and box for bullets and another for my hunting clothes and supplies for cleaning myself because bush people don't live like a neanderthal they still bath but twice every after every two weeks built a dryer out of scrap" he said "I even made an old fashion bow and arrows out of sticks"

"First years I survived and then I lived in the bush and felt it was my home and grew into the person you see before you" Spike smirked "But I won't lie it was rough at first, life was nether easy or hard" he said.

"Uh can I see" Applejack asked reaching the top of his button up workshirt, Spike nodded she unbuttoned his shirt all the way to the body where his muscular but scarred chest and the other scars on his front, Spike took her hand and placed them on claw marks "Bear claws" he said, he moved to the slash marks "Other knives slashes" he said the other on his side.

"Stingray slow to heal and painful to wash the venom out and keep it from infections" He said, then ones on my back knifes and an asshole with a broken bottle" Spike grumbled, then took her hand placed it on the scar on his face.

"One I was really lucky chain saw blade, it broke but stop but still had enough kick to leave a slash and big one of that, lucky I tilted my head because it was heading towards my eye and there was when I was sick, wild onions and garlic my remedy" Spike told her, then pulled her hand away but she kept it on his face rubbing the scar with her fingers.

"And four years a came out of the bush and came back but remained in the woods for three years and then I went to school and was doing great but I was a tougher colder and bitter person when I came out no one came near because my outer exterior but Comet and the other saw through it and they became my friends but the day dropped out of school because of my blackmark I got last year"

"What did you do?"

"Defending Koda who was the smallest of us than he is now, people from a rival school were jealous for Koda's skill of basketball and ganged up on him he was barely awake and I when I saw what was happening I exploded on them put them in the hospital and one in a fullbody cast for almost half a year, then I was placed in a cop car and accused of attacking 8 people and I was livid I erupted on them but I didn't hit them the years of being only one in the bush for 10 years with no family and people and their actions were so overpowering they blazed so hot I actually wasn't aware of what happening but the angry words and hurtful words that came from my mouth and of course that went well but they people who I helped in the past plus my boys stood up for me and the police dropped the charges but it was too late the false story and my violent outburst and poisonous words worked against me and they already put a black mark on the record, then the story was out and people didn't even look at me except my boys, I dropped out and vanished again for another year" Spike said "Then I came out when I was in town and person from the girl school gave me an offer and I said yes" he said.

"Thats my story of my past" Spike huffed "But maybe people were right about me I'm not a good person I mean the scum that came on my land yes they were armed but I still killed them and felt nothing" Spike looked at Applejack with a solemn look and got up.

"Now you know what kind of person I am, a person with no family and cold and bitter person" Spike spat, then walked away. But he felt a hand on his pulling him back, he looked and saw Applejack holding his hand and stood up and looked into his eyes.

"And your looking to see what I am" Spike said.

"I am but I don't see anything bad" Applejack smiled "Yah had tah do what it took to survive in the bush even taking a life, I could tell there is a small part that regrets it" she said.

"Your name is Spike Drake and one of my best friends" She said rubbing the scar with her thumb.

"A scarred friend" Spike pointed out "I did die on the in side each day on my land and I know I built myself up but I am not the same that one died someone new came out" he said.

"You may have jagged wounds I lost my parents when I was young to but I got over by talking" Applejack said.

"I just shut my family out, I can't even remember what they looked like" Spike said.

"And your not cold your a warm person a feel it on the outside"

"Insides a different story"

"Then let me help" Applejack smirked and pulled him into a tight hug, he then hugged her back with a small smile

"Thanks for being honest" Applejack whispered in his ear.

"I think we should get back to the dorm they will be wondering where we are" Spike said.

"I agree" she agreed, then she drove them to the dorms.

* * *

Applejack pulled up the driveway of the boys dorm.

"Hey Applejack you want to see something breath taking?" Spike said, Applejack raised her eyebrow.

"Not that" Spike said quickly shaking his head, he then went into the garage and pushed out his Harley. He ran up stairs and changed in jeans a purple shirt and leather jacket and got on it and turned it on.

"Here you can have my spare" Spike said tossed her his helmet.

"Don't worry it's safe" Spike told her, she exhaled and put the helmet on over her hat, Spike scooted up an inch and Applejack slipped behind him and sat behind him it was tight fit and Spike turned the motorcycle on it roared making Applejack squeak a bit and wrap her arms around his upper body and kicked up the stand and drove down the drive way, he leaned and twerked the throttle and it roared and he turned and Bolted down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Spike was driving on a road going 50 miles an hour on a 45 zone, Applejack was behind him holding on to his waist and placed her face on his back to keep the wind off her face because she didn't have wind resistant glasses like Spike did.

"You know you could at least slow down" Applejack told him.

"You always go a bit faster with another person behind you because it can slow you down a bit" Spike told her, then he saw a incline and hit the throttle and shot up the incline with no problem and when it leveled out he hit back on the throttle going slower and then leaned right and turned right and slowed down and turned into a city and went on a country road and went 60 miles an hour and few hours later he slowed down and turned left and saw some woods ahead and turned right and went past an open gate which made him concern because he was the only one that should be here and drove carefully down and stopped it at his house and crept up to the door and heard someone talking.

"Is that" Spike smirked and walked in making a college age person with mismatched shoes, the guy had brown pants and gray longsleved shirt and had messy gray hair and a goatee.

"Discord" Spike smiled.

"Spike Drake you returned" the guy said hugging him cheerfully.

"Okay Dis no chick flick moments you know i don't like them" Spike smirked.

"Oh sorry, it's I haven't seen you in years" Discord told him.

"Been traveling, so taking care?" Spike said.

"Yup" Discord said, then he saw Applejack "Oh who is this eye catcher?" he asked.

"This is my good friend from school Applejack and Applejack this is one of my friend when I was young Discord" Spike told her.

"Howdy" Applejack smirked "But how did you get in here?" she asked.

"Oh awhile back Spike here made copies of his keys to me, Comet, Puck, and Koda so we can enjoy it in hunting season" Discord said, "he built this one himself" he said.

"And the outhouse" Spike said pointing to the outhouse a few three in the woods "and shower" Spike pointed at another it was just a fence up to Spike's chest "and fire pit" he said pointing at a rim of stone in a circle and ash in the bottom "Lawn mower shed" he pointed at one of the two sheds made of tin and wood.

"Maybe I should get the boys to come up here and hunt tomorrow on sunday after our homework is done" Spike said.

"Yeah I would like that and we can catch up" Discord smiled.

"Well see you in a bit" Spike smiled, then opened a shed to the left and drove out a side by side a camo colored Polaris Ranger RZR with no doors and got in and Applejack got in the passenger seat and Spike drove them down a trail and stopped an 60 minutes later at a hill and Spike told Applejack to follow him. He walked up and stopped at the top and gave Applejack his hand and helped her up and her breath stopped almost, she looked at a gap of trees and saw the sunset it was huge.

"Whoa Nelly" Applejack gasped.

"Thats one way to put it, I chopped down and removed the stumps and made this" Spike told her, then put his arm around her shoulder and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks it's beautiful, I know I'm sounding like Rarity but it is" Applejack smiled.

"I won't tell well we should get back home" Spike turned and popped Applejack on her jean covered butt making her yelp.

"Right" Applejack smirked and they walked back down and drove back to the house and got on his motorcycle.

"See you some time Tomorrow Discord!" Spike Hollered.

"See Yah!" Discord hollered back, then Spike drove away and headed back to the dorms, he turned his lights on since it was getting dark.

* * *

Hours later it was really dark when Spike pulled in the Driveway of the boys dorms and she got off and pecked him on the cheek and got in her truck and tossed Spike the helmet which he caught and asked if she waited a ride to school which she said yes, then drove away Spike put his Harley away and turned in after eating a sandwich.

Then the sun came out in Spike's room, he just slept some more till it was 10 in the mourning and he got up and ate some breakfast of eggs and beacon and made some coffee cake and ate a big piece and cleaned his dishes and put them in the washer, he then picked up at his door monthly payments for his motorcycles and paid them off, he drove to the mail box and mailed them.

Spike then left the mail box and rode back to the dorms, he then worked on his homework and studied for his test tomorrow and then he left his room where he meet Comet.

"Oh hey Spike" Comet said.

"I met Discord yesterday and he wants to go hunting tomorrow" Spike said.

"Oh cool he was on your land?" Comet said.

"Yup you coming?"

"You betcha but after homework is done"

"Be ready by 5" Spike said and walked out, he then took his Harley out and drove. Then he arrived at a bass pro shop and bought a pair of underarmor and some shells and a new knife, placed them in his sidebag and drove away, he packed his things in his school bag and met at five with the others.

"Lets go hunting" Spike said. Spike, Puck and Koda were riding in Comets van the back had two dufflebags and one backpack

"At least you can leave your stuff there" Puck said.

"Yup and it saves time" Spike smirked, a few hours later they arrived at Spikes house and pulled in the drive way. Then they got their bags and walked into the house.

Then Spike walked into his room and placed his backpack on it, then Spike opened his dresser and there was a pair of hunting cloths, he closed the curtain and changed, he slipped on some camo pants and jacket on himself some lightweight gloves and put an orange vest and zipped it up and put on a orange hat. He stepped up carrying a pair of huntingboots and met the others who were dressed also and he went to his locked closet and unlocked it and it was filled with shotguns and rifles, Shotguns: he had a side by side, a pump action shotgun, 500 tactical, a 12 gauge black shotgun with a scope. the rifles: a pump action, a bolt action, a marlin 1895 45-70 with a scope and modern Sporting rifle, .270 Winchester short magnum. he had three hand guns: 44 magnum, a glock 17 99mm lugar, desert eagle. he also had a recurve bow 3 old fashioned bow and arrow, one end was untied and the arrow tips were made of stones, a crossbow: a barnett raptor. hunting knifes: rogue 10 inch, survivor knife, a small and large bowie knife and fillet knives for fish.

He holstered a 44 magnum to his side and picked up the 12 gauge went to the unlocked the box it was full of bullets and slugs, he picked up four slugs from a box and placed them in his pocket.

"Okay guys ready?" Spike asked, shouldering his shotgun, Comet had a bolt action from Spike's stash since he had plenty and Puck got the 500 tactical, Koda and had the pump action and got their slugs and bullets in their pockets

"here is a walkie talkie when it gets dark call each other don't worry about me I know these woods like the back of my hand" Spike told them. then Spike headed in the woods and kept on high alert, he kept his hand on his magnum incase he need to get something close. Spike walked through the woods and up hills, he was ten miles away from the camp, then he sat on the ground and leaned against a tree and waited and looked out for deer or something and, then he slipped on a camovest over his orange vest and put his hood up over his hat and sat the gun in his lap and loaded it carefully but kept the safety on and got serious.

* * *

Spike had waited for an hour or two didn't see anything yet, but it was starting to get dark and you cant hunt when it gets too dark. So Spike stood up and headed back "most be something" he said, then he heard a rustle and he slowly turned and saw a nice 6 point walking through the trees 40 yards, he slowly got to a knee aimed the gun at it took the safty off and looked through the scope and placed his finger on the trigger.

BANG! a thunderous noise came from the gun and the deer kicked up and ran but Spike shot it again and it dropped, Spike got up and went around the long way and picked up a stick and went up to it and got his magnum out at the ready and poked it with the stick it didn't move, he poked it lightly in the eye and it still didn't move, it was dead.

"Yes!" Spike cheered and placed his guns down and got out his knife and rolled the deer on it's back and slit it open and gutted it carefully and pulled out it's innards and tossed them away, then Spike took off his vest and placed it on his shoulders and he kneeled to the deer's side, he wrapped an arm around it placed it's middle on his shoulder and grunting he picked it up and started to carry it. He holstered the gun on his empty shoulder and holstered his magnum and cleaned off his knife and sheathed it.

"This guy is hafty" Spike smirked at the weight of the deer and carried it away on his shoulder. Hours later Spike walked out of the woods where the others were waiting.

"Hey he caught one" Discord clapped joyful.

"But isn't it dangerous to carry a deer like that" Puck said.

"Don't worry Puck no one is here but us, no one comes here but us" Spike told him "Lets let this guy drip out and go from there" he told them then a few minutes later Spike's deer was up and they were in the house talking about themselves.

Then Spike cutted up his deer, he then cut off some hunks and saved them, he then walked dragged the deer he walked to white object and opened it was a chest freezer almost out of meat and it was under the ground so it was cold and he put the bags of meat in the freezer, then washed his hands and clothes in the creak 2 miles in the woods and walked back, he then walked back in the house he already turned the gas outside and turned on the stove in the corner and placed a pan on the stove and put some butter in it and put some season in it and placed the five stakes in it and cooked them and got out some plates and placed the on the counter where the guys sat down in the chairs they brought and the stakes, it was delicious.

Then they turned in for the night, when it was four in the mourning Spike got up and quietly dressed in his clothes and holstered his magnum and got his Rogue knife and strapped it to his hip and left a note and walked out.

"Not sleeping when there's hunting to do" Spike said. He entered the woods, he waited til the sun was barely up in the horizon and headed on, he had to be hiking for hours and he was on the other side of his land hundreds of miles away and the sun was up almost all the way.

He sat in some bushes and waited, it was quiet and he saw some deer but they were too thing or they were just fawns. Spike then saw a big buck coming through some trees ten feet from him, Spike quietly got his gun and nealt and pointed it.

BANG BANG BANG in rapid fire slammed in the deer's heart and lungs dropping it. Spike walked up to it, it was dying and Spike took out his rogue knife and quickly stabbed it in the heart and pinned it down with a knee in its throat strangling it, then it stopped moving, it was dead and Spike gutted it and counted it's antlers it was a 8 point and it was twice as big as the dear Spike caught last night, then he hoisted it on both shoulder with a grunt and lifting with his legs got it up and carried it away after getting his stuff, he then reached in his bag and picked up a breakfast bar of lucky charms and ate it while carrying a big deer on his shoulders.

"I love this land" Spike smiled, he knew Spike wasn't going to make it til it was dark since he was 100's of miles away but he had enough to eat and camp, then he got into a open space and made a fire a got out a frying pan and dropped the deer, then he cut off some hunks since he didn't eat breakfast and cooked then up and shaked some season on them and it turned nicely and he ate them, he ate more the meat on the legs and the rump were eating, since Spike was strongly built person he needs alot of meat, he eats 100's of pounds of meat a day and more when he's really hungry, he then got some rope and hung it in the trees and put out the fires with his water bottle after drinking some of it and dosed the flames with it

Then he went for a walk for ten miles and headed back, Spike went back to his sight and set up camp for a minute and he then watched nature relaxed, then he took out his bowie knife and stood and threw it at a tree cutting through a thin branch and stuck to the tree, he then closed his eyes and let himself to be drawn into nature listening to birds and feeling the breeze, he opened his eyes. it was getting in the late day, Spike then went for a hike leaving his jacket and hat, he walked to a hill which had large rocks grown into it and climbed up the hill and over rocks to the top, he he looked and saw he was in the middle of his land and looked back and took some binoculars out and looked and saw his house and his friends were just waken up and heading out making Spike chuckle.

Spike sat down and looked over his land on the top of the hill, then leaned against a tree pulled the viser of his San diego Hat over his eyes and took a nap, he was sleeping soundly and he woke up, he saw the sun was starting to set.

"Whoop time to head back" Spike smirked and headed back to his sight packed every thing in his camp bag and got his dear down on his shoulders lightly and untied it and then he heard and carried in back, he was 40 miles away whent two guns went off.

BANG BANG

BANG BANG

"That was Comet and Koda" Spike said knowing what his guns sounded like, then he jogged through the woods with the deer firmly on his shoulders, the sun was almost gone when another went off.

BANG BANG

"Puck got something" Spike said, then another went off after he counted from five.

BANG BANG

"Must be Discord" Spike smirked, then he headed back it was dark and the four met while dragging their deers except for Spike who was carrying his.

"Got one!" they said at once, "lets cut them up and get out back to school at 8" Spike said, then hours later the deers were cut up and placed in Spike's underground freezer, then just sat around and talked and laughed.

"You should've Puck's face when he saw that buck he looked about ready to crap himself" Comet laughed.

"You were the same way" Discord chuckled.

"I actually almost fell over in shock when I saw mine, no matter how long I've hunted I always get a buz from it" Spike chuckled.

Then it was 9 and the boys headed back to the dorms.

* * *

They arrived and went into their rooms, then Spike went into his room and turned on his lights and paused and there was Rara she was in a bathrobe sitting on his bed.

"Well this is a surprise" Spike smirked.

"Hello Spike, finally back" Rare smirked and stood up and walked towards him.

"Yeah I was hunting with Comet and the others" Spike told her.

"funny to mention them since they have a surprise coming" Rara said then put her bedroom face on and pushed him against the wall "and so do you" Rara said, then Spike put his face on and kissed her and she kissed back, then Rara pulled off his shirt and took off his pants. she then undid the sash of her robe dropping it behind, she was only wearing panties and Spike and Rara embraced each other in their arms Rara's rack pressing against Spike's chest making out with each other, Spike rubbed his hands over her smooth body pulled her into him by her waist and slipped his tongue in her mouth she mingled with his tongue.

Then Rara stroked Spike through his boxer's quickly getting him hard, then Spike picked her up by her waist and placed her on his bed and got on top and kissed her down her neck to her chest, he rubbed her breasts and stoked her through her panties with his thumb over her pussy making her damp, their movements and making out got more deeper and their hormones were getting hotter. Rara then grabbed her panties and pulled them down her thigh and told Spike to take them off which he did, then Rara took his Boxers off, she then told Spike to sit on her chest which he did and she gave him a blowjob, then she speedied up her job.

"Give me more" She commanded Spike, he thrust his hips and put more of his dick in her mouth which lightly dragger her teeth on it, then reached up and rubbed his shaft with her palm making him squirt and her to swallow it.

"Hmm your simply tasty and I want more of it" Rara growled lustfully, she rolled them over and pinned Spike down, then turned around and got low and started twerking her naked butt in his face making him harder.

"Go on Smack my cheeks like a drum" Rara smirked back and Spike raised his hands.

swat swat swat swat swat! as Spike slapped her ass like one would a drum making her twerk harder, then Rara lowered down and on his stomach reached back with her legs scooted back till her butt was almost touching then squeezed his head into her butt, then lifted her hips.

"Go on eat my hiney out" Rara smirked then yelped when Spike started licking nibbling and sucking her ass like when would a sunday and she liked it, she was starting to build up.

"SPIKE!" Rara yelled as her legs squeezed harder smooshing his mouth further into her butt moved her hips rubbing her crack on his face and then she gave it a loud and wet raspberry on her hiney making her shoot a stream of cum back wards in his face and let his head go and the sat up.

They still wanted more "Is that all you got?" Spike snarked.

"Not on your life" Rara frowned then reached under Spike's pillow and pulled out a condom and placed it on his dick.

"Show me what you got" Spike demanded. Rara tackled him and straddled his stomach, then rose up over his dick and slowly sat down plunging his beast in her cunt then started to move her hips back and forth his dick swirling around her walls and she doubled her effort when Spike reached up and rubbed his palm on her DD size breasts squeezing and pinching her stiff nipple then placed his hands on her sides of her butt and helped her by slamming them down as she thrusted them down. then Spike released inside her, then he flipped them around then thrusted inside her and played with her globes making the pleasure build up.

"SPIKE! RARA!" the two horny teens screamed grabbing each other tightly and released inside each other. then Spike pulled out and threw away his used condom in the trash.

Then the two curled under the sheets and huddled up "Good night Spikey" Rara smiled.

"good night Rara" Spike told her and they fell alseep.


	12. Chapter 12

Spike woke up hours later looked and saw Rara already left he saw a note

 _Thank you for the night, see you at school_

 _Rar_ _a_

Spike went back to sleep, then two hours later Spike's alarm went off, he turned it off and got off the bed, he went into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed in his school clothes and went up stairs he made breakfast, he made some oatmeal and took the last piece of the coffee cake and got a glass of milk. then Comet came down as he was sitting on the couch doing some studying.

"Have fun last night" Spike smirked seeing his ruffled hair

"Yeah Lemon Zest just attacked me" Comet smirked.

"Rara did the same to me last night, i still don't know how they got in not that I'm complaining" Spike spoke.

"Well the last one out the door when we left was Koda" Comet said.

"Figures always forgetting to lock the door but this time I'm glade he did" Spike said "You three better get ready school is a few hours away" he told him.

Hours later

They were all dressed and up and getting their rides started up and headed out Spike was dress in his leather outfit to protect his clothes from the dirt to keep it clean but Spike had a stop to do first, he texted Applejack that he was coming. a few minutes later he arrived at the girls dorm and Applejack came out with her own uniform and hat.

"You can keep your hat in my backpack" Spike told her.

"Okay" Applejack smirked, she took off her hat and slipped it in Spike's backpack and switched it for his spare helmet and hooked it up and slipped behind him, he took off down the drive way for the girls and turned on the street and Applejack held on to him smiling imaging her friends looks when they see her and Spike riding on a Harley together.

* * *

Everyone arrived at school and walked in then it was, Eaststern was just getting here to and Celestia and Luna were meeting everyone at the door.

"Where is your Friend Applejack?" Principle Celestia asked.

"She is getting a ride" Twilight Sparkle told her.

"Who?" Then a rumble of a motorcycle rang out they turned and saw.

"Oh my god" Rainbow Dash frowned. It was Spike reading a 500cc Harley with Applejack riding behind him and holding on to his waist it was a really tight fit, Applejack's front was firmly pressed against Spike's back and her arms were wrapped around his middle, he pulled in a parkingspot and put the stand down and turned it off and pulled off his leather clothes and helmet hung it over his motorcycle Spike and Applejack got off and fixed their hair and Applejack pulled her hat out of Spike's backpack and put it on.

"Thanks for the ride sugarcube" Applejack smiled.

"No problem" Spike smirked and pulled his bag on his back and walked to the school.

"He rides a motorcycle" Sunset Shimmer gaped.

"Yes he does" Comet smirked "Two infact" he said "One for cruising 12000 to 15000 thats that one, the other is a soft tail slim thats for a cross country trip which he has been on last year" he said.

"he rode once for 50000 and another 10000 without any stops except for gas and the bathroom in three days and ended up in almost on the otherside of the world" Puck spoke up.

"Thats close Cloudsdale half to Vanhoover" Twilight Sparkle added.

"yep and another 60000 miles back" Puck said

"Thats 120000 miles" Starlight Glimmer gasped.

"he still made it to school on Monday since he left on Friday" Comet smirked "But the thing is he was actually a fair deal sore" he said.

"I actually nicknamed him iron butt" Koda spoke, making them chuckle.

"Koda that name was between us four" Spike frowned at him.

"Sorry" he smirked.

"lets hurry before we are late" Spike frowned at his boys and they ran towards the school.

"No running in the halls" Vice Principle Luna called but they didn't listening.

"I don't think they heard you" Rainbow Dash smirked "So Applejack how was your ride?" she asked.

"It was enjoyable" Applejack smiled and they headed in the school

* * *

later they had went through their classes, passed their tests and handed in their homework and they went to lunch, Rara told them about her night.

"So how was it?" Twilight asked.

"It was alot of fun and intense" Rara smirked "He knows how to fool around the bed" she said.

"Well thats one of us who got the chance with Spike" Sunset told them.

"what did you like of from it" Twilight asked.

"I liked all of it but most of all I liked it when he ate my behind out" Rara smirked.

"Whoa" Rainbow gasped "Thats a new one I heard of" she said.

"How was it?"

"Just as good as the front and I didn't let go till he made me burst" Rara told them.

"So he just as good eating out the back end just as the front" Starlight Glimmer spoke up.

"Can't wait mine" Rainbow smirked.

"Get in line" Rarity told her.

"Quiet here he comes" Rara said, they looked and they saw Spike coming towards them and carrying a tray of food he bought from the line and sat down next to Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello how was hunting" Starlight asked.

"It was good me and the boys got a deer" Spike told them.

"Hey one day can I get a ride in?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Only if you can handle with something between your legs" Spike smirked, they blushed at that "Not that thing" he said rolling his eyes. Then Comet, Puck and Koda with their girls came over and sat down.

"Whats it like riding a Harley?" Adagio asked him.

"Why don't you ask Puck he has one of his own" Spike told her.

"It's a good feeling the wind in your face and the good thing it's a man's ride" Puck told her.

"What I like about a cross country trip no rules and life on the open road, everything i need I fit in my sidebags which is why I like it" Spike spoke up.

"Does it ever hurt?" Fluttershy asked.

"You mean how it feels to have something between the legs and straddle it for more than 40 miles?" Spike asked "pretty much you would get from riding in saddle for too long" he said.

"Been there" Applejack smirked.

"It's pretty much like that but it's called a cycle sore" Spike told them "and a bit more painful some say" he said.

"Your ass actually can falls alseep for being on it" Spike told them.

"I really don't like that kind of talk" Principle's Celestia's voice came from behind they turned and saw her standing behind Spike.

"Sorry but it does" Spike told her.

"Anyway I've been looking for you four boys and your group" Celestia said.

"We didn't do it other than running through the halls" Koda blurted out.

"Well besides from that as you know the break is coming and the groups with the most highest grades gets to go with me and Luna to our vacation spots" Celestia smiled.

"And let me guess we made that spot" Spike asked.

"Your correct your groups are on the list" Celestia smirked.

"Yes!" they cheered.

"So keep up your scores and be ready by that day and be on your best behavior because Coach EastStern is coming aswhile" Celestia told them.

"Yes ma'am" they said then Celestia walked away.

"Well we better keep our grades up" Sunset Shimmer said.

* * *

Hours later school was over.

Spike was walking with Comet, Spike just got a call in the bathroom from a three very good fighters who have seen his greatness and they want to meet him at the same cage that was for professionals 100 miles from the one he had been fighting in.

"Well my man you have another one to go to" Comet smirked.

"Well like I'm turn down the offer" Spike smirked back and answered the call.

 _"Is this The Wrecker"_ a voice asked.

"This is him speaking" Spike told him.

 _"So what about the offer and challenge?"_ the voice asked.

"You betcha I'm always itching for a match in the cage or ring" Spike spoke.

 _"You know where it is?"_ he asked.

"I do know it's 100 miles from the cage I fought at but if you had direction's I'm listening" Spike told him.

 _"Okay listen closely"_ he said, then Spike wrote down the directions and said all set

 _"Be there by 9pm"_ The then the caller hung up.

"Better get my homework done first and get ready" Spike said, then 20 minutes later Spike was doing his homework and got it done and then changed into his gym clothes and warmed up and focused his mind. he then set a 15 pound weight on the benchpress and did 2 sets of 10 and curled 10 pound weights 1 set of 12, practice some moves for 10 minutes and he ate some dinner of deer steak and eggs and a salad and water and then he saw it was 8 and he headed out early.

Spike was riding his Harley slim softtail to the cage in the night and he passed the cage he had fought in and kept going straight for 80 miles turned right then left and went straight and saw the dome and slowed down and turned in the fighters parking lot and got off turned it off and walked his locker room and changed he then was already warmed up so he meditated on his knees then woke up when he heard footsteps turned and saw the ref.

"Were ready for you" he told him, Spike just put on his gloves and put his game face on and headed out. Spike then walked down path to the cage and the ref announced him and the crowed screamed but Spike ignored it, he walked into the cage and stood in his corner facing against a opponent who looked meatier than him about and inch and three inches taller and had kick ass tattooed on his chest.

the two bumped fist and got ready to fight, then the buzzer rang and they were off. Spike blocked a kick and picked Kick ass up by the legs and shot forward and threw him on the ground Kick ass got up and Spike punched him in the head knocking him down. Spike backed up and Kick ass got up and swung Spike just praticed this move in his mind, he ducked spun and drove a hard rearkick in his stomach sending him back three inches moved in and jumped slammed a spinning sidekick in his chest sending him on the ground, ran up as he got up grabbed him by the waist and fell back with a grunt and slammed him on the ground and started beaten on him wrapped him a shoulder lock, then fighter tried to roll over but Spike just wrapped him in a headlock and twisted him on the ground with his shoulder on the others back and a tight headlock and held the fighters arm and locked his hand on his wrist and twerked on the arm, then the bell rang and the two were broken up.

The Second round was no different, Spike moved fast and slammed jabs rightcrosses and uppercuts in the fighters ribs, then slammed a roundhouse in his side breaking a rib and making the body jerk up and away, then slammed a sidekick in his lowerstomach dropping the fighter against the cage and swarmed him again with punches and knees to the face then kneed him letting go of the fighters head and kneed him bringing his head up and knocked the fighter out with a righthook to the jaw. The crowed roared with excitement.

Spike second fight was with a foot taller guy 18 years old. The shook hands and stepped up Spike raised his fists go into a fighting stance he learned, Spike shifted his feet moved around on them, then the bell rang and they were out. Spike ducked under a right hook and drove a uppercut in his side exploding with his hips, then slammed four body blows before dodging a frontkick and slammed a roundhouse in the guys midsection doubling him over, then slammed a low kick on the inside of his thigh sending him on his knee and crouched and snapped forward and slammed a leftcross and rightjab in his face breaking his nose and giving him a bruise around his eyes and sending him on the ground, he got into a low stance ducked a roundhouse and spun and clipped a hookick in the fighters temple sending him on the ground face first, then got on top and put the fighter in a nasty ankle lock, then kicked him in the head when the fighter banged his leg, then he twerked and popped the ankle out of the socket making the fighter scream turned and slammed a punch in the head knocking him out.

Then it was the third fight. Spike saw he was more of the grappling type, Spike then got into a wrestling stance and the bell rang the two walked around the circle looking for an opening then lunged at each other and grasped each other's shoulder's Spike then tricked the fighter by tapping his hand on the fighters hip, then fighter fell for it and stepped back an Spike dropped to a knee and grabbed the fighter around the hips and picked him up and plopped him on his back and wrapped him up in a headlock laying across his body and looped a headlock around his neck and squeezed the fighter squirmed, wrapped his arm around Spike's middle and rolled them around Spike wrapped his leg around his neck and squeezed the fighters head closer then jab him in the face and elbowed him in the temple, then grabbed a shoulder tricked him again rolled back on top and squeezed and kept the fighters arms down, then the bell rang and they broke away.

The fighter the second round came out swinging Spike slammed a knee in his stomach, then slammed a vertical fist in his gut and a uppercut in his ribs and knee him in the face grabbed him around the middle stood up and hoisted the fighter in the air and slammed him on the ground and got on top a third time and three hard blows to the face he was knocked out and Spike stood up and exhaled and unclenched his fists.

"Spike "The Wrecker" Drake did it he wins 100,000 grand and will fight here next week and will do more great things in the cage so give a hand for Spike "The Wrecker" Drake" The ref called and the stadium exploded with approval, Spike just walked out with a fist pump in victory.

* * *

It was midnight when Spike came back to the dorms and put his Harley away took a shower and went to sleep from the events. Spike woke up the next morning by his alarm, he turned it off. Spike got up and yawned, then took a shower to rinse off and made himself breakfast of three deer stakes and a pile of scrambled eggs and toast and milk and ate it.

Then he saw it was raining "No riding Motorcycle's today" Spike spoke "Have to hitch a ride" he said, later Spike asked Comet for a ride and he said yes, then they were on the street going to school.

"Well "The Wrecker" did it again" Comet smiled.

"Yup he did and have to be there next week" Spike told him. Then they arrived Comet parked and the got out and ran to the school, The burst through the doors. Then the got their stuff and headed to class.

* * *

Spike was walking to his next class when he heard Rainbow coming and she jumped on his back and held on.

"gotcha" Rainbow smirked in his ear.

"Rainbow you sneaky as I am" Spike muttered.

"Why thank you" Rainbow Dash said and got off "Come on we have gym next and we don't want to be late" she told him, then they walked to class


	13. Chapter 13

Gym class was testing their agility and Coach EastStern made it fun by having a jungle gym out of metal and ropes, cargo nets and bars. They were going across the objects they were climbing, crawling, jumping. Spike slide down a slide and got to his feet and jumped on a rope swirling and climbed up and grabbed a bar swung onto a platform.

"Okay now that you are warmed up, there will be a contest between two people" Coach EastStern told them, people were paired up. Comet had beat Koda Puck beated Indigo Zap.

Then it was just Spike and Rainbow Dash, their spirits were burning with competitive and glanced at each other.

"Lets see if you can handle gravity pulling on your weight" Rainbow smirked.

"Lets see if you can keep up" Spike shot back with the same look, Then they got ready.

CRACK "Ow!" Rainbow jumped as a stick hit her on her butt, she glared at EastStern.

Spike chuckled at her CRACK SNAP! "Hey!" sound out as EastStern's rod hit Spike on his seat but it snapped from Spike's hard packed backside, Spike looked at her and her broken rod.

"So thats what it was for?" Spike said.

"Stop getting at each others throat's will yah" EastStern frowned at them.

"Right" They said.

"Go!" EastStern called, Spike and Rainbow Dash took off, climbing over the obstacles and Spike been around obstacles from doing Parkour he swung over a bar grabbed on monkey and blazed through them skipping two and hopped on a platform dropped on a cargo net bounced and balanced on the flatbars and bent his legs and jumped over to the platform on the other side and jumped through a tube slid face first down the slide and somersaulted to his feet and flipped over a platform and rolled to his feet and powerslide across the finish and looked and Rainbow was just finishing the slide and passed the finish line.

"Man you won" Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"I know" Spike smirked.

"Good job you two" EastStern smirked "Looks like we have a new top dog for this class" she said "Well thats it for class go change" she said.

"Some of you still have some improvements" EastStern told them.

Then Spike was still hungering for more thought of something compulsive, Comet, Puck and Koda saw this and were concerned.

"Spike don't, I know that look" Puck said.

"Actually EastStern, I know your a gym coach and all but how athletic are you because your fit yourself but is it just hoax?" Spike asked, everyone turned with shock.

"did he just say what I think he said" Trixie said.

"He did" Twilight Sparkle said.

EastStern just frowned at him "What did you say?" she asked, Comet shook his head don't.

Spike smirked and walked closer, making their eyes widen "I'm just saying you can prove your just as good as us or better or it's just a lie" Spike said.

"Oh no he didn't" Indigo Zap gasped.

"And they said I was rashful" Koda said.

"Actually thats just compulsive and impulsive" Puck told him "Your just rash" he said.

"I think you better reconsider your actions" EastStern told him.

"people usually say that when their scared, you aren't scared are you?" Spike smirked.

"Oh!" they said.

"Scared I'll show you I'm fit" EastStern scowled and walked closer "What are the stakes?" she said.

"No stakes it's just for fun but I will not hold back" Spike told her plainly.

"Are you scared you'll lose?" EastStern smirked lightly.

"If I was I wouldn't even think of challenging you" Spike told her "but if your feeling confident which I hope or your just trying frighten me" Spike said "I will prove i'm not by betting my butt on it" he said.

"Did he just bet his butt to a gym coach who has been known to spank students for discipline purposes?" Rainbow winced.

"There is a reason why she's the disciplinarian as well as the gym coach" Adagio spoke.

"I think he has been hit too many times in the head" Comet whispered to Puck.

"Fine but you will be regretting it if I win" EastStern told him

"I if you win you can do what ever you want" Spike said lifting his hand

"Deal" EastStern said then shook hands firmly sealing the deal, making them wince at what Spike dug himself into but Spike stayed firm.

"Hey Spike you know that voice that tells one to quit while their ahead" Adagio said "You don't have one" she said.

"Actually I do,it's just impaired right now" Spike told her making them facepalm.

"Let me change and I'll be right back no one move" EastStern told them and went into the locker room to the girls.

"Spike what were you thinking?" Starlight Glimmer said in disbelief.

"I wasn't thinking, I never turn down a challenge especially if it's made from me" Spike told her, then EastStern came back wearing gymshorts and a gym shirt, they really like the girls with theirs they hugged EastStern's figure, it hugged her round bountiful butt and DD size bust.

"Okay hotstuff" EastStern smirked but her eyes widened for a second.

"Hotstuff?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thats I a new one" Spike told her.

"I mean hotshot" EastStern said "Choose an exercise" she said.

"Why not you, ladies first" Spike gestured

"60 pushups" EastStern said.

"Okay" Then the two got ready to do pushups.

"Comet" Spike called.

"1, 2,3 Go!" Comet called, then Spike and Coach EastStern did pushups as fast as they could, they were staying neck and neck exhaling with each.

"60" They counted, then as if reading EastStern's mind "61 62-85" they called as both exceeded 60.

"86-100, 101, 102" they counted EastStern barely made the last two, then they stopped.

"Even there" Spike smirked " 85 Sit ups" he said calling it, they went to do situps.

"1,2,3 go!" Comets said, then the two started to do sit-ups as fast as they could go, they were staying neck and neck to 85.

"86, 87-109,110-130" they counted as they breath "147,148" they counted.

"Whats the next?" Spike asked.

EastStern looked at the obstacle course "Bingo" she said.

"You can just pick something that involves us not getting hurt, because there is no need to go crazy" Spike told her.

"I was at the top of the ladder when I was your age and I'm still am" EastStern told him.

"Okay, lets see that was four years ago and I think you might have lost your touch" Spike told her.

"You want to put your money where your mouth is and prove that?" EastStern said now revved up from the work.

Spike now doubled the chemicals were overloading his body it impaired his thinking fully "Okay you want to play hard ball, lets play" he said boldly. The two got ready.

"1,2,3 go!" Comet called, Spike and EastStern tore to the obstacle course and tore though the obstacles quickly staying neck to neck. Spike knew EastStern was watching him do it at first so he had to be tricky, he ran to the edge and jumped swung over the top and grabbed a bar and swung over to the other platform and grabbed it still hanging down and climbed up to it and smirked at EastStern.

"Cheater" EastStern frowned at him.

"Like Rainbow Dash told me, if you ain't cheating you ain't trying" Spike shot back with a smirk.

Everyone else looked at Rainbow Dash who smirked. EastStern then jumped over to the plateform where Spike was running again and jumped over another edge and grabbed a rope and swung it over to a bar five feet from the rope net and grabbed on to it and swung a couple times and grabbed the edge and pulled himself over the edge and into the net.

"What a minute that was parkour, I should've known why he was so good at this he does parkour and I do it to" Rainbow Dash said. EastStern had enough playing by the rules and jumped over the edge and swung onto the net where Spike was just getting up and tackled him by the legs and took him onto the net, Spike wrapped his legs around her middle turning and flinging her off him.

EastStern got up and jumped on to his back and tried to hold him back but Spike just grunted and crawled up to the plateform stood up placed his arms through her arms jerked back and spreaded his arms to the side throwing her back on to the net, she pounced again tripping him when he went up a step and climbed over him but when she was getting past he grabbed an ankle tripping her, then he jumped on the flat 7 inch stakes of the obstacle course and leaped at them and ran across them and jumped to a plateform and swung over the edge, then shimmed across the edge of it, then dropped to another edge and dropped backwards and grabbed a swinging bar and swung back and dropped onto the platform and rolled backwards to his feet.

"Come on is that the best you got?" Spike said firing shots.

"Oh you asked for it" EastStern shot back, then ran faster than she moved the entire game and quickly caught up on his tail.

"Nice speed lets triple it" Spike smirked and ran fast as he moved on the track pulling away, EastStern trippled hers stayed three feet away from him, then the same time they dove into the tube slide bumping against the sides and shot out the end and Spike came out with EastStern almost on top then the dumped on the ground rolled a couple times, then they stopped with EastStern firmly on top with her hair covering Spike's face and they were in a compromising position, although they couldn't see because of EastStern's hair in the way but EastStern's lips connected with Spike's for a moment, then she brought her head up.

Then Spike turned and threw her off and got to his feet, then EastStern got up and ran as fast as she could go, then Spike went fast catching up and they were neck to neck when they past the finish line.

"It's a tie" Comet called it. the two gasped for breath then they got it back after while, then two stood up.

"It's a tie no one won" Spike smirked "Good race" he said extending his hand.

"Good match and race" EastStern smiled and shook his hand "Okay you lot get to class or you will be late" she said.

then they went into the locker rooms and changed and went to class. Then EastStern blushed and felt her lips.

"Did that just happen?" EastStern asked.

* * *

Classes went by then it was lunch. Spike bought three cheeseburgers and fries and a slice of carrot cake, then he sat next to his lady friends.

"There he is" Sunset Shimmer smirked.

"So you do parkour" Rainbow Dash said.

"I do ever since I was 13" Spike told her.

"I do parkour aswhile we should go on a run together" Rainbow told him.

"That could be fun" Spike told her.

"But what were you thinking of challenging a gym teacher their on the top of the athletic ladder and more" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I didn't think i just did it" Spike told her.

"he did it last year" Comet said coming up to them and sat at the other end which filled with his girls.

"He did, he had that same look he had when he challenged our gym coach last year" Comet told them "He can be mean to people who are not that good and Spike had it and challenged him, of course the coach took the challenge.

"Who was he?" Rara asked.

"a muscle bound guy named bulk biceps" he said "And while Spike was slim and lean then and he had oversized muscles it was somewhat unfair for coach" he told them.

"Because Bicep's maybe beat him in strength but Spike had speed and endurance and was lighter but he was pretty strong to" Comet explained "So the two went at it, Bicep's won for throwing farther but Spike threw longer and did more pushups slower but more and speed Spike excelled at that and ran laps around him and Bicep had new respect for Spike and others who were not as athletic" Comet told them.

"But I'm still reeling from why he challenged a female coach their lighter and faster" Comet told her.

"I still thought it was risky" Rarity admitted "But Spike backed it up" she said.

"Yup it's one thing to talk but you have to back it up" Spike told them "but no offense i sense many of you wouldn't think of challenging EastStern, she is basically still a teenager" he said.

"I also heard you say she's a disciplinarian for the school" Spike raised a brow.

"Oh yes if you were late to class, cursing or rude to a teacher, detention or starting fights in school" Twilight told him "The teacher or Principle Celestia or Luna notifies her after school EastStern calls you into her office tells you about the complaint she received, she then bends you over her desk or lap and spanks your behind til it's either dark pink or dark red with her hand or other implement depending on the issue" she said.

"Yeah I've seen the toughest gals in the school with tears rolling down their cheeks as they walk out of her office" Applejack spoke.

"You even can hear the smacks from in the room through the door if she's cross enough" Pinkie Pies "makes us wince when we walk by" she said.

"I guess that's why she has Stern in her name" Spike said.

"She's probably a bit better spanker than you no offense" Sunset Shimmer said.

"None taking I just used my instincts on how to do it" Spike replied.

"Yeah she doesn't she knows how to do it what to look for and how to make you crack" Starlight Glimmer told him.

"But why didn't they just run?" Comet asked.

"Oooh you don't ever want to run when she calls you into nothing gets her more angry than someone giving her the slip" Rainbow Dash told him "Because she will chase or hunt you down and yank down your garments and underwear right there and blister your rear end" she said "I've seen a few from the bunch try that, that doesn't end well they couldn't sit down for weeks maybe more" she said.

"Jeez no idea she was ever that strict" Koda gulped.

"Thats why we got worried when you betted your butt on it" Rarity said.

"yeah even I wouldn't but I'll admit it you have balls of solid rock" Rainbow Dash said clapping Spike on the back.

"Still that was funny when EastStern smacked you on your tush" Spike smirked at Rainbow "You should've seen your face" he said "Now I know why she had that rod for" he said

"I thought it was funny when EastStern's rod broke whacking your's it broke like it hit granite" Pinkie Pie chuckled "She was like "what the huh?"" she said.

"Yup thats how he is tough as granite rougher than asphalt" Comet told them.

* * *

"You did what to Spike!?" Celestia's voice rang from her office.

"It wasn't on purpose but I kind of kissed him" EastStern told her "He challenged me in class and we had a contest, we were evenly matched and at the end of the obstacle We kind of fell on each other and you know the rest" she said.

"He almost won to" EastStern added.

"not many would risk challenging you on your turf" Celestia noted.

"Yeah nothing scares the guy" EastStern nodded "he even went as far as to bet his butt on it" she said.

"He's lucky then it was a tie" Luna shook her head " but he almost beat you at your own turf" Vice Principle Luna spoke "I'm impressed" she said.

"How was it?" Luna asked "he's lips.

"Well it was wonderful for one" EastStern told her "You should try it" she said.

"Okay need I remind you your both teachers" Principle Celestia told them.

"Don't deny you want to kiss him" Luna told her "I saw you holding his hands and looking into his eyes" she said.

"Ah Ha" EastStern said.

"Okay maybe your right, I do have feelings for him" Celestia admitted "So do you two" she said.

"Just glade I'm not the only one" Luna said.

* * *

Later school was done and Rarity was over with Spike's dorm, he wanted to tell her something.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Rarity asked.

"Well you know how that day you said what you did for a job" Spike said.

"Yeah that day you punished me" Rarity smirked rubbing her butt seductively and gave it a smack.

"And I said that if you heard what I did to get money you wouldn't like" Spike said.

"Yeah" Rarity told him.

"Well you need to know what I do" Spike told her "But it will be easier to show" he said then as if someone heard him his phone went off and looked at it Got and a text said _Got a fight tonight, big ones be here by 9_ "and all of you need to know what I do so have Comet bring you to these directions" he said telling her the directions "and it starts 9 so be there early" he said.

"Alright I will" Rarity told him.

"But what ever you see Don't judge me too harshly" Spike told her.

"What ever it is I wouldn't judge you or think of you any less" Rarity told him sternly

"Lets hope"

* * *

Back in the office

Celestia was still talking with EastStern and Luna but about something else, when Celestia's phone went off she looked at it.

"Looks like Blueblood got a fight tonight" Celestia told them "You two want to come" she said.

"Sure" they replied.

"It's at 9" Celestia told them.

* * *

Later Rarity was with the others

"So Spike's going to reveal what he does to make money" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thats what he said" Rarity told her "and he said get there early" she said, they went to Comet and asked for to take some of them and another follow him. he said sure, Puck and Koda said they can take some. but they were bit nervous.

Later it was 7:45 pm and they were riding to the position Spike told Rarity, then the headed to a dome shaped building.

"Okay he works at a dome" Sunset Shimmer said. Comet and the others pulled in the parking lot and parked and they got out, they walked in and saw people fighting in a cage.

"So Spike works at in a fighting ring or somewhere in the building" Rainbow said.

"Somewhere" Koda told her, then they saw Puck's eyes widen "what is it?" he asked.

Puck pointed they looked and saw

"Hello boys and girls" Celestia said.

"Principle Celestia, Vice Principle Luna, Coach EastStern" They gasped.

"Now were not in school, so please call us Ms Celestia"

"Ms Luna"

"Ms EastStern"

"Understood" Twilight spoke "Lets find a seat" she said, then the saw some in the middle of the dome and sat down and got a program. Then more people came in and it was packed.

"Now I know why to come here early" Starlight Glimmer said.

"Why are you three here" Puck asked Celestia.

"My nephew fight is coming up" Celestia told him, making Rarity glare at that.

"Blueblood" Rarity hissed.

"What is his nickname?" Comet asked looking at the program.

"A stupid name really "Bleeder"" Luna Spoke, Comet looked and his eyes widen in panic

"ah Shit" Comet said, making them turn their heads at him.

"What is it" Puck said as he and Koda looked and saw **Bleeder vs Wrecker** "Ah a double shit" Koda said.

"ah a triple shit" Puck said.

"You three are lucky your not in school I would have given you three detention for that one" Celestia told them

Then the ref spoke "Evening folks you ready for a fight" he yelled out, everyone screamed yes "We will give you one" he said. He pointed to a door "first fighter with 15 wins and 4 loses weighing 189 and 6 foot and one inch, is "the bleeder!" he called revealing Blueblood people screamed some just clapped.

"Boo!" Rarity yelled out.

"And now the challenger with 15 wins and no loses weighing 185 and 6 foot the powerhouse and so far the undefeated unstoppable give a hand for" the ref said making Comet, Puck and Koda sweat "Spike "The Wrecker" Drake" he called making the crowed scream louder and the girls, principle's and Coach snap their heads to the cage revealing indeed it was their friend and student Spike. Spike was wearing black fighting shorts with green flames at the legs and had fighting gloves on his hands and a look of steel on his face looking at Blueblood.

"whoa Spike is a fighter" Rainbow Dash gasped "and Undefeated one at that" she said.

"Is that how he got those scars" Fluttershy wondered, Applejack knowing where Spike got them from "Not exactly" she told them.

"quiet it's starting" Comet said.

"You ready?" the ref asked pointing to Spike who nodded.

"You ready" Looking at Bleeder who nodded.

"Lets see what your made of punk" Bleeder smirked, making Wrecker narrow his eyes.

"did he not hear he had no loses" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Of course not" Starlight Glimmer told her.

"Go to war" The ref said, then the two circled each sizing each other up. Blueblood swung but Spike ducked and sidestepped, Spike slipped another shot sidestepped past a kick and spun and drilled a spinning rearkick in his stomach making Blueblood hold his stomach in pain, then decked blueblood again with a rightjab and leftcross followed by a uppercut to the chin and a spinning backfist to the cheek, then slammed a roundhouse on his jaw knocking him down to the floor with a thud. Blueblood got up and swung but Spike deflected it with a block and jabbed him in the face and folded blueblood with a frontkick to the gut and slammed an uppercut in his ribs, then slammed his knee in his stomach and face grabbed Blueblood and slammed a rightcross in his stomach let go and jumped kneed him in the face shooting his head back and grabbed him by the shoulder and under his arm turned and hoisted him up and fell forward and slammed blueblood on the ground with a slam, then got on top and started beaten on him Blueblood covered his face up with his arms, turned to block his face, Spike grabbed him in a headlock and picked them up and wrapped his arms around his sides turned and hoisted him up and slammed him on the ground.

Spike slipped him in another headlock and blocked a strike grabbed the arm and hooked it in the crook of his knee and turned them around where blueblood was over Spikes legs and Spike head a death grip on his neck and arm, then blueblood struggled and Spike turned them over where he was face first in the ground then Spike reeled in and slammed his knee in his side two times and slammed another in his stomach, then he got on top of blueblood pounded Bleeder on the temple and Spike jumped grabbed him spreaded his legs and slammed his butt on Bluebloods back making him temporarily stunned and got off of him.

Blueblood moaned and standed up he was bleeding badly from his face and temple and limped.

"I thought you were named bleeder because you bleed people but maybe it was because you get bled" Spike said gruffly, blueblood swung Spike just tilted his head back missing him and did a sharp jab to his head knocking him over and out.

"That's it for the first fight" The Ref said "And remember each fight is worth 20,000" he said.

"20 grand a fight for wins holy" Rara said.

"At least Spike clobbered him that guy was awful" Rarity said.

Then minutes later Spikes second fight started with another student that looked like Blueblood but head red eyes and black hair and had tats covering his body.

"Thats disgusting" Twilight Sparkle huffed. Spike and the second fighter were after as the bell rang, Spike quickly moved fast a dodged a strike and slammed four punches in his face and slammed a vertical fist in his stomach bending him over and slammed a jumping frontkick in his face dumping the fighter on the ground, the fighter got up Spike swarmed him again with punches to the body and slammed an elbow in his temple, then a righthook to the jaw, ducked a righthook and weaved slammed a knee in his stomach and then slammed a elbow in his sternum and sent a left rising punch to his face then s thrusting kick to his stomach sending him back 3 feet, then got into a close stance, the fighter swung.

Spike practiced this form, he stepped in low stance and did a forearm block, shifted sent a double fist punch to his ribs and sent a heavy rightcross to his chest knocking him to the ground and got into another stance, The fighter charged Spike ducked a rightcross placed hand on the ground, spun and sent a thrusting sidekick in his stomach making him double over and fly up in the air 3 feet and slammed him on the ground with a jumping kick, got into another stance and waddled up to him, the fighter got up mad and swung with a fast right and left jab, Spike just tilted his head to the opposite and his upper body slightly slipping it past him, ducked turned and sent a backkick in his stomach, then turned dropping to a knee dodging a righthook and jab and shifting to his feet an swinging from the ground sent a verticalfist in his lowerstomach followed by another with his other fist, then got to his feet and sent a roundhouse punch to his face, his power with the ground, knocked the fighter to the ground 4 feet away.

Then walked up with his hands to his chin, the fighter got up and the bell for the first round rang and they went back to their corners his helpers nursed his injuries while Spike had no one, then after three minutes later they went back into the middle.

"Come on Spike kick his ass!" Rainbow yelled.

"He's already doing that" Koda told her.

"Well do it again"

Spike danced around and went after the fighter this time, sidestepped a punch and front kick and closed in and clenched with his opponent, grabbing their arms Spike slammed a knee in side followed by a uppercut then stepped back the fighter moved forward and ran into a knee to the lowerstomach and slammed a roundhouse in his side followed by a spinning elbow to the ribs, then scooped him up by the legs and took him to the ground and rained down punches, then fighter wrapped his legs around his waist and head pulling Spike in, Spike wrapped his around his shoulders planted his feet on the ground got into a crouch and straightened his back and lifted with his legs picked the fighter up who was still clinging to him and walked to the cage and bashed him against the pole and corner sent a uppercut in his sides, then grabbed his shoulder backed up and hard as he could slammed the fighter on the ground trapping him in the corner and wrapped him up in a chokehold got to his knees and jerked and flipped the fighter on the ground and got on top and hooked a leg with his and grabbed his shoulder and tightened his grip and held him down then twerked the shoulder almost to the breaking point.

"Tap or I will break it" Spike threatened him.

"Fuck you" the fighter hissed and banged free hand in his back Spike just glared and jerked breaking the fighters shoulder and making him scream, then slammed a fist in his face knocking him out.

"The Wrecker has did it again!" The ref called, then crowed was on their feet same with Spike's friends who were screaming the loudest.

"Last fight of the evening bring out the clobberer" The ref barked and another strolled in, Spike narrowed his eyes at the figure as he had flash backs.

"Not him, someone get that one out before he gets maimed" Comet yelled.

"Whats wrong" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Lets just say him and a few others Spike does not like"

Were they the ones told the cops Spike attacked them" Applejack asked.

Yes they were and Spike wanted to do the UFC but when he and a few others accused him for something he did not do you can't join the UFC with a blackmark on your record, lets just say Spike came back and saw him and a few others gang up on Puck, they were trying to get Spike out of the way so they could strike but Spike did not take that or the accuse lightly and put them in the hospital for a year" Comet told her.

The fighter had shaggy black hair and blood red eyes "Sombra" Spike snarled.

"Hello old school mate" Sombra hissed back.

Then the to let their anger rise for another, Spike's eyes were dark as iron and had a viscous intent in them. Then the bell rang and Spike and Sombra went after each other. Spike dodged a punch quickly and as fast and hard as he slammed punches in his face and body and grabbed Sombra and kneed him in the stomach several times and kneed him in the face five times, then slammed a uppercut in his ribs four times and slammed a viscous rearkick in his side breaking ribs, then did a inside crescentkick in his jaw dumping him on the ground then pounced on him and slammed his fist hard in his face and kneed him in the side and slammed it in his chin, then pulled him in a headlock from the back and got on top and slammed him on the the side of his temple, then wrapped him in a choke hold with his legs and squeezed hard cutting off the air supply and then the bell rang and the ref pulled him off and and Sombra got up catching his air and was already bleeding heavily.

"Jeez" Starlight Glimmer said "That was brutal"

"Get ready for the second" Rainbow Dash said. Then second bell rang and Spike came up and just ducked a punch and Spike picked him up and ran jumped and slammed Sombra into the cage making him gasp, then slammed his fists into his sides and ribs and face with uppercuts and jabs and pull back cross and grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach hard, then slammed a uppercut in his stomach, then picked Sombra up with an arm between his legs and shoulder and with a yell and a turn slammed Sombra hard as he could on the ground, then started battering him again then the Bell rang ending the second match Sombra stopped covering thinking it was over and got knock out cold with a sucker punch to the temple and the ref got him off.

"Well The Wrecker did knock him out but a sucker punch to the face after the bell rang he only wins 10,000 but thats it for tonight in a five days The Wrecker will fight again, So give a hand for The Wrecker!" the ref called people screamed loudly with congrats, Spike just seethed a bit before breathing to calm down and stormed out of the cage.

"Remind me not to make him angry" Rarity told them.

"Told you, wouldn't want him angry it's scary and explosive" Comet told her.

* * *

Spike was in the locker room taking a shower and cleared his mind from the fury that sang in his veins and when it was gone he turned off the shower and dried up and walked out and ignored his friends coming through the crowed disappeared in the crowds moving between the people and into the fighters parking lot and drove away just as his friends appeared.

"Well he's gone" Rainbow said "i wanted to give him a victory hug" she said.

"Why would he just drive away like that?" Sunset asked.

"He thinks he might have scared you with his badside" Puck told her.

"I told him I wouldn't think of him anyless" Rarity told him.

"He is going to be at the dorm's tomorrow" Comet told them

"Okay"

* * *

Then the next early morning when it was 4 a figure stealthy went into the boys dorm and placed a note on the kitchen table then snuck back out and closed the door and mounted his motorcycle and drove away into the still dark sky.

The next morning the girls knocked on the door, Comet opened.

"He is not here, he is not in his bed or anywhere" Comet told them, they entered anyway and saw no Spike.

Puck found a note "He left a note" he said showing him it.

 _I'm not feeling very well, see you tomorrow maybe or a few days, I'm at home"_

 _Spike._

"Poor Spike he got a sickness bug lastnight" Fluttershy said, then Applejack and Rarity walked away from the group.

"Lets head to school" Twilight Sparkle the rest went to School but Applejack drove her and Rarity in another direction.

"Where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"I know where he lives he showed me" Applejack told her.

"Maybe he just wants space" Rarity said.

"He will just disappear for another month or year he did it before and knowing him he will do it again" Applejack told her.

"How do you know?" Rarity asked.

"Cause sugarcube told mah" Applejack told her.

* * *

 **About the thing with EastStern, I would not challenge your gym teacher like Spike did I don't think it will work like that.**


	14. Chapter 14

Applejack pulled into Spike's driveway which was opened and drove to the house and turned off the truck.

"do you think he's here?" Rarity asked.

"Yup, Heh opened the gate meaning he went through and second" Applejack walked to the side and pointed "And his motorcycle is here" she said, looking at the softail slim.

"But he rides a 500cc" Rarity said "Thats a Softail slim" she pointed.

"Remember Comet said he had two, he rode it here to make us think he is not here" Applejack told her "Well I got News for Him, Ain't gonna happen" she said.

Then Applejack saw some tree colored paint easily to wash off, it was opened "hmm" she said.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

Applejack walked around the house and got a pal of water, she snuck behind a tree and got to it's side a splashed a tree but it just wet a truck, then Applejack rubbed her head.

"He's in the woods somewhere but he's probably deep in them, but lets go back to school" Applejack told Rarity and the two left in Applejack's truck, then a few minutes some leafs fell, then a figure climbed down a tree to the lower branches and dropped down, it was Spike.

"Good thing Comet didn't tell them I'm a good climber" Spike told himself.

* * *

Back in school Applejack and Rarity arrived way late but made it next class.

Before it started "Did you find him" Koda asked.

"No he was not there" Rarity told him.

"Did you check the tree tops" Koda said.

"No"

"He climbs trees he fooled you" Koda told them.

Hours later school was over and they were walking home Applejack drove back to Spike's home with his homework and pulled in to his driveway. She walked and looked up at the trees around the area but didn't see anyone and she looked saw Spike's tracks going into the woods and followed them till they stopped at some bushes.

"Spike where are Yah buddy!?" Applejack said "I know your in here" the only sound she heard was the slight breeze and the creak of trees and squirrels squeaking. Then Applejack looked at some tall bushs, then Applejack thought of something devious she walked and inch to the bush and turned away from the bush.

"So we are going to do it this way, I will just entrance you for you to show" Applejack said, then Applejack unhooked her belt from her skirt, then unzipped her zipper and pulled it down and stepped out and pulled off her panties, then bumped her bare ass on something that didn't feel like a bush she smirked then grinded her butt on it, then squatted rubbing it's clothes and legs with her bare behind and bent over and wiggled against it, then smacked her butt with her own hands, then she grabbed something it was a hand, then she grabbed it's wrist and spreaded her legs opening her anus and plunged it in and bucked against it plunging them further and she could feel it tense up, she smirked and let go and stood on her hands and wrapped her legs around something she could feel it's breath on her butt and pulling and falling pulling out one flushed Spike drake, then sat on his face crossing her arms.

"Gotcha Yah, now are yah going to school and coming back or I do I have to force yah to?" Applejack said.

"You seen what I do for money" Spike told her a bit muffled.

"Thats why you tried to disappeared you were something in the cage" Applejack then sense something else "There is something else what are you hiding" she said.

"Nothing" Spike grumbled, Applejack frowned and turned quickly held him down by the stomach with her hands then bouncing a bit and dropping her bare ass on his face like she was on a bouncer, then sat on his eyes blocking his eyes Spike's hands moved to get her off and knowing him from the cage he could grabbed his wrists, then unbuttoning her shirt and dove and rubbed his hands between her breasts, then bounced again.

"Okay my face is starting to hurt" Spike said muffled.

Applejack eased up "It was the side of me you saw when I went off on _Sombra_ " Spike spat at the name "It's a side that my closest friends should not see" he said.

"Thats why you avoided yes it was scary but Comet told us him and a few others ruined Yah's chance to go into the UFC" Applejack said.

"What didn't they tell you" Spike grumbled "Some things I would like to keep to myself" he said.

"didn't Yah feel lighter when you told me about your past?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah" Spike said.

"Exactly you can't hold things like those it just drills holes" Applejack told him "I still Don't think of Yah any less as Ah did when I met yah sugarcube if ah did not then I would not come all this way and flash yah" she said.

"Right well can you please get off and head back" Spike asked "Not like I'm not enjoying this" he said. Applejack just got up and smirked and put her stuff back on and then a storm was starting to get closer.

"Actually you can stay til the storm passes" Spike told her.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll get something for us to eat then we can do our homework" Spike told her .

"actually can I hunt with yah" Applejack asked.

"Only if yah can keep quiet" Spike smirked. Then a few minutes later the two were in the bush Applejack noticed Spike like when he was in the cage when hunting he was deadly serious, his eyes were gazing the area, then they both were in hunting clothes and it started to rain then he heard rustle 20 yards and looked and squinted saw a bore walk through, he then got on his stomach and nudged Applejack.

"Cover your ears" Spike whispered.

"Hmm for what?" Applejack spoke, then Spike pointed his gun at the animal.

 **Bang!** then the bore went down.

"Consarnit Spike thats so loud" Applejack scowled covering her ears.

"It usually works when one covers their ears before one shoots not after" Spike told her Applejack smacked him in the head "Hey don't do that when one has a loaded gun with the safety off" he said then turned the safety on.

"Okay" Applejack said then smacked him again.

"cut it out" Spike whispered.

"Then don't make a crack of a gal almost losing her hearing to a gun" Applejack told him.

"Deal" then Spike walked to his deer and gutted it, then dragged it through the woods, then Spike and Applejack talked about school they went over some new topics. the two walked out of the woods and then it rained harder, the two carefully but quickly cutted the deer, well Spike cutted it up and Applejack bagged them, Spike ran to the freezer opened and tossed the bags in it. The two ran in the house and Spike took off his boot and started a fire in the stove quickly heating up the room Spike put a cooking rack on the top and waited til it was heated and placed a frying pan on it and put some stakes on it and carrots and corn in another boiling water and sat back then they felt cold, it was the wet clothes.

"Do you have anything dry to wear" Applejack shivered.

"yup but first you better take those off and get dried" Spike told her as he took off his clothes, then Applejack followed suit. spike hung their wet clothes out the back so when it stops the can drip dry and dried the water off their hair and bodies then huddled up together under a fuzzy blanket and ate and did their homework.

"Yah make a fine meal Spike yah should help Granny Smith with the meal for the open house" Applejack told him making him spit his water on the stove making it hiss.

"I completely forgot, what am I going to do when everyone ask me my parents are coming, lie and say they can't make because I hate dishonesty" Spike said.

"Well don't tell ah full lie, just tell them they can't make it" Applejack told him.

"I don't see any choice"

"But there will be a effect of lying since I know "

"Like what?"

"Well how about" Applejack said pulling out a condom from her bra "I get to be the one in control and dominant throughout" she said.

Spike just smirked slyly "And what will i be doing" he asked.

"Doing everything Ah tell yah but mostly I will be at work" Applejack told him "Yah hear mah?" she said.

"Yes"

"Yes what"

"Yes ma'am I will let Yah be the naughty one to the max" Spike said.

"Good boy" Applejack smiled "Now that were dried get in the room right this instant and I will be there in a moment" she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" he saluted and went into his room and laid down, then few minutes later Applejack waltzed in with just her bra and panties moving her large breasts to the sides and moving her hips.

"You walk almost like Rarity" Spike pointed.

"Oh really Spikey Wikey well lets see if yah can handle me" Applejack smirked lustfully.

"If I can handle 8 girls I think I can handle you Cowgirl" Spike smirked.

"We shall see lover" Applejack smirked. then crawled on the bed and up to him on her knees, she then pulled off her undergarments

"Now how are you going to dominate me when I have control and will of a true fighter" Spike boasted.

"I can break through that" Applejack told him, she got on top of him and slid back+forth rubbing her breasts up and down his stomach. Applejack then lowered her breast to low above his face, then smirked.

Follow the globes follow the globes" Applejack said moving her breasts slowly in circles Spike's eyes followed her large breasts in circles, then she lowered them down grabbed his head in a arm and lowered a boob down.

Suck it" Applejack hissed, he complied sucking on her nipple like a infant as she held his head close she moaned in pleasure and her nipples got stiffer.

Spike mumbled something "You should talk with a mouth fall" she smirked and pulled back "what was it?" she asked.

I thought you were going to be dominant your getting hotter in your core but I'm still limp" Spike smirked, Applejack reached back and felt it he was right it was still limp, his will power was strong "I will break it" she growled with lust in her eyes, she then turned with back facing him and pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor then scooted back and rubbed her butt on his stomach and got low and got back and face sat on him, then placed her hands on her cheeks and spreaded them and placed her seat on his mouth.

Okay eat me out" Applejack ordered and yelped and moaned as she felt Spike lick and suck her butt and she got wet but Spike still wasn't responding, then gave him a hand job and got off his face and rubbed her butt on his chest wiping off her juices, then blew on his tip and started to get some where but still was not enough.

Then she did all three at once quickly getting him harder and stiff "Told yah so" Applejack then got by his crotch and rubbed her breasts around his dick in a titfuck and quickly got herself squirted in the chest, then placed her chest in his face.

"Clean it up" Applejack ordered and using his tongue and slurping he cleaned the cum off Applejack and then she kissed him hotly and sucked and licked the cum in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Mmm tasty" Applejack said, then spreaded her cheeks and impaled her moist anus on his dick and bounced up and down driving it deeper in her tight hole and rotated her hips and moaned louder and her juices pooled out from her pussy on Spike's lower stomach, then pulled out,

"Time for the main part" Applejack growled and placed the condom on his dick turned.

"Get me wetter" Applejack said, Spike reached up and fondled one orb and pinched her nipple making her help and moan then stuck his fingers and played with her clit like a trumpet with his other hand she moaned as her pussy was soaked then fisted her making her yell in pleasure and got up making his hand leave in a popping sound and plunged it in her cunt and moved her hips held on his shoulders swirling his dick faster and faster in her pussy.

"Help mah a bit Spikey" Applejack demanded Spike wrapped his arms around her lower stomach pulled and lifted with his legs and thrusted his hips up and down quickly making, his dick drive further and Applejack then took off thrusted with everything she had.

"Yeeehhhhaaaaawwww!" Applejack yelled as she rid him hard, then wrapped her arms around him and plopped him back on the bed flat and rid him again then she could tell they both were at their limit.

Applejack screamed loudly as their juices flooded out on the bed and released each other, then went limp on top.

"Not bad" Spike panted.

"Next time ah do it harder and faster" Applejack smirked and pulled the condom off and placed the covers over them and tossed the condom on the ground and fell asleep in each others arms with smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

The two woke the next day early got dressed and drove back to campus, Spike drove his motorcycle with Applejack tailing him with her truck. Spike pulled in the drive way and took a shower, made him and Applejack breakfast of eggs bacon and toast.

"mm Yum" Applejack said "Right amount of herbs in the eggs" she told him.

"Thank Yah" Spike smirked "since your hear you might as well have some breakfast" he said. Comet came down with a smile with Lemon Zest, Spike shook his head.

"score One and two for me" Comet smirked, then he looked dazed and Spike walked up gave him a not so gentle smack to the head snapping him out of it.

"Focus" Spike smirked.

"Hey" Lemon Zest said trying to smack Spike but he ducked and Comet got smacked in the face.

"hey cut it out" Comet said they smirked and chuckled, Then Applejack headed back to the girls dorm with Lemon Zest and got her stuff.

"Puck Koda get your asses out of bed or you'll be late!" Spike yelled, there was a loud thud in Koda's room and Koda came out.

"Your back" Koda said.

Then Puck walked down without a shirt had a hickey on his shoulder "I didn't order a wake up call"he said

"Can I have a ride?" Spike asked.

"Sure" Comet smirked. The two arrived at the school, Spike exhaled and opened the door he walked up to the see of girls that were talking and moving about, he then saw Celestia looking at the students.

"What she going to say what I did to her nephew" Spike said to himself then thought of something and he slowly but quickly walked through the sea of girls zigzag and walked stepping around them and walking next to them and when he was getting closer he walked directly behind one and when he got to the side he scooted to the girls side and zigzagged again.

Then as he past he fast walked around the corner and into his first class. He actually was the first in followed by Comet.

"Where did you go?" Comet asked.

"Uh here" Spike told him.

"You gave Celestia the slip" Comet smirked.

"A trick I learned over the years hide in the crowd and move between people" Spike told him.

"Handy to have"

"it definitely is"

Then the two heard gasps "3 2 1" Comet spoke, Spike heard running feet then two bodies slammed into his back two pairs of arms and legs squeezed hugged him and felt a pair of soft lips on his cheeks Spike stumbled forward but regained his balance.

"Spike your back" Fluttershy cried out.

"Can't get rid of me that easy" Spike smirked patted their arms "You mind getting off before the teacher gets the wrong impression" he said, the two jumped down and the three sat down.

"Never run away like that again or I might tie you to the bed" Sunset Shimmer warned him playfully.

"Ooh" Spike said, then he got his homework and classwork from yesterday. the class went on and they took a test at the end of the class Spike had past the test with a solid A.

* * *

Next class was no different he glomped again by Pinkie Pie and Rarity and he turned his yesterdays homework and the day before, The class had a pop quiz which Spike past with an A. Next class Rainbow Dash actually tackled him into a wall with a hug and demanded why he didn't tell her he fought in a cage and was undefeated one at that.

Twilight Sparkle glomped on upperbody mushing her smooth stomach in his face and since no one was there kissed him on the lips pulled back bopped him on the head for running away. Starlight Glimmer and Rara actually yanked him into the girls bathroom and gave him a liplocker on him, Applejack just him a hug and gave him a swift kick in the butt.

Spike still avoided the cameras by staying in their blindspots, he headed to lunch with Comet Puck and Koda they were going out to eat and next class was just a study hall, so they went to a Burger stop. The four boys headed back to campus and went to their next class, Spike weaved between people again and stayed in the cameras blindspots and slipped past Celestia and Luna and EastStern.

Everyone was walking towards the exit since it was the end of the day "When I told Principle Celestia you were back she said "I didn't see him in the cameras or see him visually"" she said.

"Hiding in plain sight and staying in blindspots" Spike smirked "always a good trick to have if you get in trouble" he said.

"Underground fights aren't very how do i put it" Spike continued.

"Legal" Twilight said.

"Well I wouldn't say that more likely to get into trouble so I just quickly but quietly walk away, it never has let me down" Spike boasted.

"You naughty boy" Pinkie Pie smirked.

"Well I rather walk away than get caught" Spike told her "If it works in the street and crowds it can work in school and it did" he smirked.

Just as Rainbow opened her mouth to say Bad ass

"Unfortunately unlike the street you can get caught sooner or later" Principle Celestia's voice rang out.

"Huh weird you most of ate the principle for lunch because you sound like her" Spike smirked, Comet grabbed his head.

"I really don't like being touched like that by another guy" Spike told him, Sunset Shimmer grabbed his head and turned it Spike smiled nervously when he saw Principle Celestia with folded arms standing two feet from him.

"Mind if I have a chat with your friend" Celestia spoke.

"go ahead" They said and walked away as Celestia took his arm and pulled him with her.

"Uh should we tell him he's got three older girls after him" Rarity spoke with a smirked.

"That will ruin the surprise" Pinkie Pie waved her finger.

"Quite true" Starlight Glimmer smirked.

"Keep your voices down remember he can hear very well" Sunset Shimmer reminded them

"Good luck Spike" Rainbow dash hollered.

* * *

Celestia had pulled Spike in her office and sat him in a chair and walked around the room and stood in front of him.

"Um I really don't like when people stand over me like that it makes me a bit anxious" Spike told her.

"From what I seen in the cage from you you don't get anxious easily" Celestia pointed out "So this whole time you sneak out and roll around in a cage" she said.

"Yup it's a good hobby and I get paid for it" Spike told her "Been a fighter for five years in that cage and more brutal fighting matches, The Iron Fist and Iron Dragon and Clash of The Gladiators" he said.

"I've heard of those and even worse than regular cage matches" Celestia told him.

"Yup but still came on top with only scratches and light bruises" Spike said with a prideful smirk "And there worth 10 million a fight and it's about endurance in your own weight class, the best fighters go and compete and they saw my prowess was great they offered me a place and well I said yes" Spike told her.

"And unlike the cage I go all out and that side of me is not to be taking lightly, it's a bit scary even for me to see from a recording My eyes are dark and hard as iron and I push all restrain aside but it grants me strength and drive I didn't know I had"

"So You have an iron side" Celestia said.

"And sometimes it kinds of comes out like you saw with Sombra" Spike told her.

"so you restrain a bit in regular cage matches because the fighters wouldn't stand a chance" Celestia put in.

"Well I wouldn't say that because but part of it is true because thats it one weakness in any fighter arrogance and overconfidence" Spike said "I know I'm a great fighter but even I don't let arrogance get the best of me, Heck I don't like arrogant fighters like your nephew, no offence" he said.

"None taking I knew when day someone will teach him manners" Celestia told him, then she walked closer to him and placed a foot close to his groin.

"Um you know if the girls saw you doing this Principle or not they would not be happy" Spike told her.

"I already told them" Celestia Smirked.

"About what"

"I got the sign they had feelings from the first day and i know you guys are getting each other in the sack" Celestia told him.

"Uhh I lived in the woods a long time and I have no idea what you mean" Spike said.

"Hmm? I see" Celestia smirked and pushed the chair against her desk trapping him and sat her large rounded backside on his lap in a straddle position and pinned his shoulders on the desk and looked him in the eyes which seemed to be clear from thought "none at all" she said.

"Your a smart guy surely you know and I know it's in there" Celestia said unbottoned her shirt enough to let her massive rack pop out which he stared at him.

"You guys are having sex" Celestia said plainly.

"Okay I admit it some of them had but I asure you I didn't force them"

"I know your record said your a good guy but it didn't put in that you have a disregard for rules"

"Avoid trouble and they won't put it on"

"Smart"

Then Spike fought of something from the first day and up and it hit him "Wait a minute are you saying You Vice Principle and Coach Eaststern have the hots for me like the girls do?"

"It's true we really do"

a day early

 _The girls were in the office with Priciple Celestia Luna and EastStern looking at them._

 _"So It comes to my attention that you think of Mr. Drake as more than a friend"_

 _"Okay we admit it" Twilight Sparkle "we do but that doesn't mean why were here" she said._

 _"Over the time Spike was here keep this as a group but we three like him" Vice Principle Luna said._

 _"We know we saw how you look at me you two are still teenagers" Sunset Shimmer pointing "And you just turned 20" she said._

 _"So We don't have a problem if yah have ah roll in the hay with him just make sure ya'll don't get caught" Applejack smiled._

 _"Thank you" the three said at once._

* * *

Present

"So Will you want three older girls on the list?" Celestia asked sweetly.

"I'll be insane to turn down the offer so I say fuck ya" Spike smiled.

"Lets seal the bond, like the girls did with you" Celestia smiled sultry and Luna and EastStern came out of the closet.

"And by the way I know you two were in there I could hear you" Spike smirked at them, Then Celestia wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hotly and he forgot she was a principle and just another girl and kissed back, they pulled away.

Then Luna sat down and liplocked him and tongue tangled with him and got up and EastStern was a killer kisser she quickly dominated his mouth before he could react, the pulled away and nipped his lip like his girls do alot and Spike got up.

"Well see you tomorrow ladies" Spike smirked and EastStern gave him a firm swat on his butt followed by Celestia and Luna "That was for running away" she said with a playfull glare but smirked.

"Behave yourself" Celestia smiled.

"will if you will Haha" Spiked smirked, Then walked out the office.

The four in their heads shouted "YEAH!" .


	17. Chapter 17

Spike was in his room finishing his homework and checking/paying his grocery bill and insurance, the monthly payments for his motorcycles after he was done he got lost in thought he had three more girls on his list not just beautiful one's or anyone but Celestia, Luna and EastStern the principles and coach of the school Spike realized he was lucky.

"Who would've thought that 3 older women would want a 16 year old" Spike spoke to himself. Then he went outside and fired up his 500cc street and drove out of the town and to his land, he pulled up to the gate and unlocked it and opened it with a push of his foot and drove in. his lawn had grown a bit long so he drove down the driveway and parked it by his cabin then turned the Harley off and putting the kickstand down getting off of it.

He walked to a shed and opened it it had a Johndeere tractor in it, he also had an ax, a blackhawk sledgehammer and two cone wedges. Spike started the tractor up and drove it out on the planks, he turned the mower on and turned it on the rabbit it grew louder he lower the mower and going in reverse he backed from the shed, he then put in forward and pressed the petal it moved and with the steering wheel he started to mow his lawn we went around the cabin 30 minutes later the law by the cabin was done and then he drove to the upperpart lawn next and mowed it in 40 minutes since it was longer after Spike was done he turned the mower off and raised it up and drove back the tractor into the shed and turned it off, hopped off the seat.

Spike then chopped up some more wood to fill the woodrack with an ax then he saw it was getting to almost nighttime so Spike placed his tools in the shed and closed the doors and got on his motorcycle and drove it up the driveway and locked the gate and drove out back to the town.

Spike pulled his Harley to the dorms and went into the boys dorm to take a shower. Spike walked in and Comet looked at him who was watching T.V.

"Where did you go?" Comet asked.

"Mowing my lawn and did some chores" Spike told him.

"You smell like a lawnmower take a shower jeez" Comet said fanning the air.

"Thats on the list" Spike smirked and got some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to wash up, 12 minutes later Spike walked out with just boxers he dried his hair more it was still wet and placed his dirty clothes and used towel in the washer starting it, he walked out of the room and ran right into Principle Celestia.

"Oh hi isn't this a surprise?" Spike smirked sheepishly.

"Why are you half naked?" Celestia raised a brow.

"Just took a shower, I mowed my lawn on my grandmothers land" Spike told her.

"Yeah he smelled like a lawnmower" Comet spoke up.

"Since the end of the month is coming we need to discuss what to pack with you on our Vacation spots, so meet me in the Auditorium" Celestia told him trying hard to focus since Spike was just in his underwear.

"Okay see you there" Spike said.

Celestia told him and walked to the door but turned around "Oh and if you appear in my presence half naked again" she said mock sternly "I might half to turn you over my knee and I won't stop at one swat" she warned him playfully.

"I'll keep that in mind" Spike said wiggling his eyebrows at Celestia who smirked and walked out "and you will tell me the truth about those scars" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Later

Spike was dressed and trying to find the auditorium "Where is that freaking room?" he grumbled, Spike then walked around the corner he saw EastStern coming.

"What are you doing here" they asked at the same time.

"I'm looking for the Auditorium" Spike told her.

"Thats where I'm going follow" EastStern said with mock sterness walking away with him following.

Spike, Puck, Koda and Comet and their girls were in the auditorium Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna and EastStern standing next to them.

"As you know why you here, I said you guys had the highest grades so you will be going with us to our vacation spots" Celestia said "Pack stuff for warm and cold weather" she said "But rules 1:tell us where your going 2: obey the rules as if you were at home 3: pitch in and help with chores if needed or called, and finally" she said looking directly at Spike "4: no wandering around in just your underwear" she said everyone looked at Spike with a raised eyebrow and surprise but Pinkie giggled with amusement.

"You walk around in your underwear?" Rarity asked with a raised brow.

"First: Only when I'm alone and in my house and second: it helps me think" Spike told her "Celestia dropped by at the wrong time" he said.

a few minutes later they left

"You saw him in his underwear?" Luna smirked.

"on Accident but yes, his scars look worse up close" Celestia said "Did I mention he fights in The Iron Fist, The Iron Dragon and Clash of The Gladiators" she said.

"Uh hello we were in the closet so we heard" Luna told her, They didn't realize Trixie was listening from around the corner.

Spike's girls were were packing in the dorms when Trixie walked in with her laptop "You wouldn't believe what I just heard your guy" she said.

"Yeah we know he walks around his house in his underwear" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't see the problem with it I sometimes study without any pants" Twilight spoke, the girls looked at her "It does help you think better" she said.

"I sleep in the nude" Pinkie Pie spoke.

"Did not need to know that" Twilight told Pinkie

"This isn't about that, he fights in brutal fighting sports" Trixie told them.

"We know, he's a fighter we seen him fight it's awesome" Rainbow Dash said.

"Not those, These one's" Trixie told them opening her laptop she was carrying and she had three tabs open, she opened one "I wonder what else he's hiding from you" she said the girls got closer and their eyes went wide with shock on the tab was

 _The Iron Fist_ The screen was dark screen with a image of a forearm and fist made of iron breaking through upwards through a circle, the Trixie clicked the top ranked fighters and Spike's image and "The Wrecker" name came up in the first place in the Middleweight.

The girls looked at _The Iron Dragon_ , it was a crimson colored theme with a roaring black iron dragon, Spike's name and picture were was in first place and _The Clash of The Gladiators_ same thing, everyone treats everyone with respect and the winnings were 10 million a fight a fight.

"Whoa Spike's loaded" Rainbow gaped in shock.

"I'm having a little chat with him" Applejack spoke walking out followed by the others but Trixie.


	18. Chapter 18

Spike was packing some bags, just like his guy friends when he heard a knock "It's open" he called, his ladies walked in and folded their arms "What" Spike asked.

"So you fight in more brutal fighting sports that you forgot to mention" Twilight spoke.

"Well from what you saw on the website you girls would've throw a fit, besides I did say i fight for money" Spike told them.

"Besides A.J almost freaked that her sister showed a video of me Jumping off a building and on to the school bus" Spike told them.

"I don't see the problem with that, I do it all the time" Rainbow Dash spoke looking at Applejack

"Could've been more specific buddy" Rainbow said "That and your loaded" she said.

"Well I live alone so I have to be to take care of myself" Spike told her without thinking making him cover his mouth with a hand.

"What do you mean, you live with your grandparents" Sunset Shimmer pointed out.

"I said too much" Spike said turning and crossing a day off the calendar on his wall, someone placed a hand on his shoulder he looked at the person and saw it was Applejack who had come up to his side

"I think it's time to tell them the truth" Applejack told him softly.

"Truth about what?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"Nothing" Spike said quickly.

"Spike don't make mah sit on your face again" Applejack warned him.

"Not that I would be complaining" Spike told her.

"Spike what is she talking about?" Sunset Shimmer asked "you said you live with your grandparents but then you say you don't" she said, Spike just sighed knowing there was no easy way out of this.

"Pick a spot on the floor and I'll tell" Spike said, the girls found a spot Rarity sat on his chair and the rest sat on the floor, Spike sat on his bed.

"First did of you read a paper 14 years ago" Spike asked.

The shook their heads "I thought not it's not something you should've have seen at a young age" Spike told the reaching under his mattress and pulled out a newspaper from 14 years ago "We've seen that newspaper Wonderbolts soccer team defeated the Shadowbolts" Rainbow Dash spoke.

"There was some pages left out" Spike told them dropping and opening a couple of it in front of them Twilight picked it up and the girls got closer and they gasp even Applejack even though Spike already told her, but she didn't hear or see how bad it was.

"Truth is I was lying for 14 years" Spike told them

On the page was a image of a plane that had trashed on rocks, the plane was wrinkled the wings were broken the windows were shattered and it looked to have been on fire the paint was burnt.

The words stated _Horrific plane crash kills hundreds including Geki Drake and Sarah Drake and children Donald and Spike Drake_ the girls looked at Spike and the paper, everyone but Applejack thought if the paper said Spike was dead then why was he sitting there.

"Ghost!" Pinkie Pie shrieked.

"If I was a ghost don't you think you would see right through me" Spike told her "I bribed the company to put that in there, but ultimately I was dead inside when I saw that, I did have grandparents but they died in the crash, they were the only one's whose body that was burnt to a crisp so they were barried" he said, then he told them what happened after, when he ran away.

"When I was alone in the wilderness I could only relay on myself and I knew God wasn't watching over me, so I was watching out for myself" Spike told them "When that bear attacked me without warning I got away but that's when I realized no one could save me and my family didn't want me to die yet so I duct taped my wounds up so I didn't bleed out and moved on, had a needle and a wheel of thread and I sowed myself up" he said

Then without warning the girls threw themselves at him almost knocking him off the bed wrapping him up into a tight hug with tears falling from their eyes, Even tough and badass Rainbow Dash couldn't stop from crying "You poor thing" Fluttershy cried.

"Why are you crying A.J you weren't the last time" Spike asked.

"Because I didn't know it was this bad" Applejack wailed hugging him tighter.

* * *

It was the next morning and Spike was walking with his next class his girls they were talking

"Whats those fighting sports like the one's we've heard?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um more brutal than regular ones" Spike told her.

"I hope they don't hit too hard" Fluttershy said in worry, then put on a scary face "Because I'll hurt them" she said.

"I just hit back twice as hard" Spike said "thats How I role: You hit me, you better make sure I'm down because I'll be hitting harder and You will be having problems getting up" he said, then Comet walked up to him he looked to be nervous.

"Why do you look so nervous?, Did your ladies find out you sleep walk" Spike smirked.

"shh!" Comet said "And no, someone had just started school and you won't like it" he told him.

"Do not tell me it's another guy I had a run in with" Spike told him.

"No even worse" Comet replied.

"Now whats worse than a guy that I put in the hospital?" Spike asked, Comet was about to answer but then a voice called from behind them that Spike hopped to never to hear again.

"Spike Drake I'll be damned" A female's voice rang out, Spike's shoulders turned tense and ridged as his muscles contracted as his hands on the books he was holding gripped the book hard.


	19. Chapter 19

Spike was standing with his back turned to the person his grip on the books had gripped so hard his knuckles turned white, he breathed in and out to calm himself once he was relaxed but still was edgy turned around, to see a girl with short white hair with gold eyes.

"Gilda" Spike spoke in a tense voice.

"heard you were back didn't believe it" Gilda said with a snotty tone.

"Seeing is Believing" Spike said through gritted teeth "I mean I'm seeing but wishing I wasn't believing" he said tensely.

"Spike who is this?" Twilight Sparkle asked concerned for his edgy behavior.

"You Remember there was 6 people that I wished to never to see again?, She is one of them" Spike told her.

"Now thats no way to speak about a women" Gilda said snidely "But then again I shouldn't be surprised from the guy with heart of stone" she said.

"And your still the same thuggish, grungy and wretched brat that used me" Spike shot back "and I thought I said I never want you near me again" he said.

"Speaking of I'm surprised you stayed out of prison for kids" Comet said.

"Because this time I won't bail her out if she gets caught again" Spike told him "Figures I bail her out but she told the cops I attacked those guys that ganged up on Koda" he said.

Gilda turned to Spike girls "I hope you didn't take too long sinking your fingers because It didn't take me long, he should've known better but he was brainless" she smirked, Spike clenched his free hand into a fist so hard his knuckled cracked loudly as his anger rose, Spikes girls looked at him.

"I mean how stupid can a guy get?" Gilda chuckled.

Spike growled as he slammed his books on the ground and marched forward ready to deck this women that betrayed him but Applejack and Rainbow grabbed his arms as the rest either placed their hands around his waist or pushed on his shoulders.

Gilda just laughed and left leaving Spike, Comet and Spike's girls restraining him "Let me hit her, rotting bitch" Spike hissed.

"No" they all said at once.

"And we need to work on your Language" Rarity scolded.

"That female may look good on the outside but inside is far from it" Comet told them.

* * *

Spike was going to his next class still did not see Gilda in them, when he heard sounds of hitting and he looked and glared as he see Gilda and five other females beaten on the well endowed blondehaired pale normal skin and with gold eyes one slightly crossed eye girl.

"You walked on the wrong turf" Gilda smirked evilly and pulled the girl up to her face and threw her on the ground.

"She's had enough" another girls spoke.

"I'll tell you when she's had enough" Gilda shot back, then pulled back a fist and Darby closed her eyes as she brought it down, Gilda swung but as it flew down it was grabbed by the wrist joint which stopped it, Gilda looked and the wrist was torqued downwards making her groan in pain as the figure lifted it up but kept the wrist locked in the position Gilda looked into the eyes of a angry Spike Drake.

"Get away from her" Spike gritted his teeth as he grabbed the forearm with his other hand and folded it to the inside where the joint bends and pushed her back into her friends who caught her and glared at them, and turned got on a knee and checked her.

"Spike?" Derby spoke.

Spike just checked her over, Gilda shook the pain from her joints out and walked up while swing with a foot at Spike's head who's hand shot up and caught the ankle and looked forward and turned to glare at Gilda and grabbed the ankle with his other hand and turning he stood up lifting her leg way up and tossed her on the ground, two others ran swinging. Spike blocked a punch with an arm grabbing he turned directing her into a locker with a bit of force, he grabbed an arm stepped around her and pushed her into another making them fall he then caught a girls arms trying to grab him turning getting out of the way as another girls kicked the girls behind him, then turned again while he was back to back she got hit in the stomach again and while he was still grabbing her sleeves he flipped her feet first into a garbage can, he then weaved under a arm and nudged another by ramming a shoulder into her back sending her into the trash can knocking it over.

He then ran up a wall and leaped off of it over Gilda who was trying to hit by running at him and landed behind her he pushed with a bit of force she ran into the wall hitting her head against it, he blocked another arm and ducked under a swing from the left it hit the girl on his right in the face Spike then pushed both back into another sending them on the ground and got into a horsestance with his wrist crossed in front of his jaw and looked at the girls he knew there was a girl behind him, he closed his eyes and as the girl from behind swung his eyes snapped open as a hand crossed his body grabbed a wrist then a grunt he went under it and dropping into a stance threw the girl over his shoulder hitting two sending them on the ground, he then blocked a flurry of punches from three by moving quickly blocking, deflecting or redirecting as the girls hit each other, he then jabbed a palm in ones stomach sending her into a locker, he moved swiping a hit away from him and moving to another and blocking a hit while a stance kick and pushed her on the floor and caught a kick in has arm and shot forward and slamming his chest into hers sending her crashing on the floor.

"Don't forget you taught me" Gilda growled as she ran at him from the back who snapped around into a stance and brought up a arm and caught her fist in his palm.

"Not everything, I taught you self-defense not how to fight, big difference" Spike gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on her fist making her groan, then stepping around and placing the arm behind her back then with a grunt he picked her up from the trapped arm and over his head and threw her hard down the hall, he then went to Derby while giving each girl that had attacked him the Wolf Stare, he looked and got down picked the injured girl in a bridal style carry.

* * *

Derby woke up and saw Spike sitting next to her, the nurse was on break. Spike looked at her and stood up.

"How did you do that?, The beat each other up" Darby asked.

"Sometimes it's best to not fight when it's not needed" Spike told her "Uh you mind if a check you if there is anything serious?" he said.

"You did save me so yes you may" Derby replied.

Spike then touched where she was hit making her wince, then gave her an ice pack for the bruise around her eye "you will be okay it's just bruising" he said, then Spike thought of something.

"How many times have you had problems with bully's" Spike asked

"All my life" Derby said sadly, Spike just frowned as he thought of something

"Meet me in my room after school, I will fix this problem you have" Spike told her and walked out to his next class "You should rest" he called over his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

The day rolled by Spike had gone to Principle Celestia's office.

"So this girl gave you problems, she used you and betrayed you" Celestia asked.

"Yes and I know she's going to be here for awhile but please don't put her in any class I'm in" Spike told her.

"Already did" Celestia told him.

Spike exhaled in relief "Thank you" he said and kissed her cheek and left the room, Celestia smiled with a blush.

* * *

Spike was in his room in some gym clothes when Darby came down with yoga pants and a tank top and a training bra.

"You know why I asked you to come here?" Spike told her.

"Yes" Darby nodded.

"as you may of known by now" Spike spoke "My guys have told you and a select group never to screw with me and people from school or the street stay away from me" he said.

"Yes" Darby answered.

"I'll teach you so much no one will ever mess with you again" Spike told her

"First before I teach you, you need to know three things" Spike told her as he folded his arms "First when someone approaches you real menacingly, It means trouble so always be ready" "Two never use what you learn from me for attack because this is just defense" "Finally don't let your guard down" he told her.

Derby just nodded.

"First thing in self-defense is, know how to punch" Spike told her "Make a fist and hit this bag with it" he instructed, Derby stepped up and hit it, it moved 4 inches.

"Not bad" Spike said walking up "Hit me like you hit did with the bag" he said placing his hands behind his back but stood tall.

"Whoa I'm not going" Derby started.

"Just do it" Spike frowned.

"Okay" Derby replied, she then slammed a fist in his chest she felt a slight twinge in the wrist and stifled a groan.

"see when your against someone who can take a hit or know how like that your in trouble" Spike told her who didn't even move when the fist hit him "and a couple of things about punching" he told her, he grabbed her wrist gently and held it to his chest center "Keep your aim straight and only hit with these two and keep your wrist firm and straight not slack " he said rubbing the first two knuckles "And move your hips" Spike told her "Like this" he said to Derby

Spike walked up to the bag got in a fighting stance with hands up he then slammed a rightcross to the bag with a exhale of air the bag buckled inwards, the bag almost folded up "Like that" he said "You try it"

Derby went to the bag and punched it like he said and did, it buckled like his did "Good" he said with a nod, then he walk in front of her three feet away "So there is different tactics you can do, for example" he said "aim at the nose or the bridge, the diaphragm and if your attacker is a guy obviously the groin" He explained "Now you don't half to kick a bully in the head, go for the legs weaken their center of gravity" he said.

"Now low kicks can help with that" Spike told her, "aim for the bends of the legs" he said "Like here" he said tapping the inside of his thigh "here" he said tapping the bend of the knee "here" he said tapping the inside of his knee "here, here and here" he pointed to the corner of his eyes and neck.

"And go for the soft targets, the stomach and lower stomach finally throat but hit the throat lightly because it doesn't take much" Spike told her "Getting it so far?" he asked.

"Yes" Darby replied Spike then "now for some combinations" he said walked to the bag getting in a fighting stance and did a left jab and rightcross with each exhale of air the bag buckled.

"Set my timer for 10 seconds" Spike instructed Derby got his phone and clicked the seconds and hit 10 and hit start, Spike then started hitting the bag with rapid jabs crosses buckling where he hit with each move of his hips and exhale, then getting closer slammed uppercuts to where the lower stomach and upper stomach would be the bag buckled inwards at an angle, then the timer went off and he stopped.

"What was the point with that?" Derby asked.

"Well what I showed you was the basic to see how long you can punch, you keep practicing you can get to 40 seconds" Spike told her.

"The breathing and the hips" Derby said.

"Thats easy when you move your hips your punches have more power and the breathing is to help you, when you exhale like what I was doing you are relaxed more and your expelling energy" Spike told her "If you get hit and you exhale like if your punching, your body tightens up allowing you to take more hits" he said.

"Now for some knees is easy enough and throwing someone on the ground your size" Spike told her, he said "You aim for the face and the stomach or groin if it's a guy" he said.

"I'll show you how to throw someone on the ground" Spike said "Throw a punch" he instructed, she did he brought an arm to block it got in her guard, lopped his leg behind hers and placing a palm under his chin and moved taking her off the ground and gently placed her down.

"Thats a simple move for a throw" He told her, he then did it again like he was doing with an invisible attacker, the movements were smooth.

"But thats for emergencies only, the other throw is the ole misdirection into a wall or a locker, the other is the over the shoulder throw" Spike told her "You step in turn your back to their stomach at the same time as an elbow to the gut and looping an arm around their neck and an arm throw/ flipping them" he told her while doing the moves smoothly, he then told Derby some more that will work.

"Now let all of that in and try them without me" Spike told her, Derby practiced them it was hard at first but minutes went by and she got better "Good job" he said with a smile.

"I have a feel if you could boost your confidence with pull ups and push ups, you will see a change in confidence" Spike told her.

"But you must promise me you will never use these unless necessary and if do always fight honorably and never attack a downed opponent" Spike said "and be careful of Gilda she will fight dirty" he said.

"Thank you for everything" Derby said giving him a tight hug which he just placed a hand on her back and patted it, Derby pulled back and sniffed his chest "You might want to fresh up a bit, you smell like a swamp" she smirked.

"Your the one smelling like my used gymsocks" Spike replied.

The two just smirked and Derby walked out.

* * *

Days later Derby had changed a little she gained a bit of muscle tone thankfully for her Self-Defense tactics and push-ups, pull-ups Spike had showed her. Spike was walking with Derby since they developed a strong bond over the days like the one he has for his ladies, Gilda in a uniform and a few others walked up to them.

"I smell trouble" Spike told Derby and Spike stood tall and ready glaring at them the three others looked unnerved remembering what happened last time.

"You seriously want to be thrown again" Spike glared

"I wasn't ready a week ago now I am" Gilda hissed, Spike then grabbed a arm and sidestepped another grabbed her around the waist picked her up and threw her into her friends they fell down.

"Doesn't look that to me" Spike snarked, the four got up.

"You cant throw a punch at me I'm a girl" Gilda snarled, then Derby frowned and walked up in front of Spike.

"I can" Derby told her, Spike just walked back a few feet leaned against a locker crossing his arms and smirked.

"Beat it twerp" Gilda got in to her face but Derby pushed her back, making Spike smirk wider he knew what was about to happen.

"Alright you want a beaten lets see what your made of" Gilda snarled marching up swinging but Derby stepped back avoiding it Gilda charged again but her breath left her as a foot planted into her stomach doubling her over and got a knee in the face knocking her on the floor.

a crowed formed soon Spike's girls arrived along with Comet Koda and Puck "Her again" Koda hissed.

"Spike whats going on?" Sunset Shimmer asked as they looked at Spike leaning against a locker.

"Oh nothing really Just Gilda getting her as-" Spike said only to trail off when the girls gave him a sharp look "can kicked" he corrected "I'm surprised Rainbow Dash swears I don't here you complaining" he pointed out.

"Oh we know but recently we started whooping her behind for her dirty mouth" Applejack whispered.

"Should've let me do it" Spike said smuggly, Rainbow just leaned to his side.

"I'm still deciding" Rainbow Dash said cockily, Spike just looked back at the fight with a blush, Gilda got up with a glare and growl she swung but Derby grabbed a wrist stepping to the side and clapped Gilda on her ear, then kneed her in the stomach and slammed a uppercut to her stomach and slammed rapid barge of punches in her face and stomach and then slammed a fist on the bridge of her nose making the nose bleed, then sent a low kick to the inside of her knee making it fold the leg, then looped a arm around Gilda's neck turning flipping/ throwing the punk girl on the floor.

Gilda got up with a limp holding her stomach had a blackeye and bloody mouth and broken nose "where did you learn to fight like that?" Gilda groaned, Derby smirked looking at Spike.

"I had good friend and Martial Artist" Derby told her.

Gilda glared at Spike with one eye "You didn't teach me that" she hissed

"Thats because I only taught you self-Defense same with her but I taught her way more and yes I did teach her to fight" Spike told her.

Gilda then limped/ stormed off "I drove you away from school then and I will do it again" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

later Derby was treated with more respect and made friends with more than she had before.

Later classes were done everyone was out except for one, the person opened a backpack and looked through the mess

"where is it where is it?" the person said, then got a newspaper out.

"Bingo" The figure said the scene shifted to a beaten Gilda who was smiling vilely through a swollen lip


	21. Chapter 21

Spike Drake was sitting on his bed after finishing his homework on the phone with a person from the fighting ring.

"I'll be there tonight" Spike answered.

 _"See you peace out"_ the caller spoke and hung up, Spike then ate some chicken that he made and drank some milk and did some stretches to loosen up and headed out, it was raining tonight.

"Hey Comet can I borrow your car!" Spike called.

"Sure don't scratch her up and wouldn't it be easier to get a vehicle that is enclose and has four wheels!" Comet spoke from his room "I mean you do have a actual car licence!" he said

"Didn't cross my mind!" Spike replied getting Comets keys and left.

hours later Spike arrived at the fighting ring and parked into the fighters only bay, he got his bag and turned off the S.U.V and went into the building. Spike went into the locker room and undressed and redressed in his fighting stuff, he threw some punches and kicks and shifting his stances to the sides. Then an hour later Spike was escorted to the cage by the official.

"Can I have your autograph, my son and daughter are huge fans" he asked.

"Sure" Spike smirked grabbed a pen and wrote The Wrecker under his name, then walked up to the cage and entered studying his opponent Browly stitched on the fighting shorts, Browly looked to be tough so Spike knew he had to go a little Iron Side on him.

The bell dinged and the two squared off, looking for an opening and Spike faked a roundhouse to the head Browly went to block it but his breath left him as sidekick slammed into his stomach followed by a body blow leftjab and rightcross followed by a rightjab and leftcross to the face did a thrusting sidekick to the stomach sending Browly on the cages floor 3 feet away.

Spike stood in place in a fighting stance, Browly got up and swung but it was blocked as his breath left him again as Spike stepped in and slammed a knee in his stomach followed by a uppercut to the stomach and a roundhouse punch to the jaw shooting the head back grabbed Browly by the shoulder and waist turning he picked him up and slammed him on the floor and rained more on his face followed a blow to the temple knocking him out.

Spike stood up and backed away, Then another fighter came in next and after the bell rang they were off, Spike ran forward slammed a flying knee to the face and a righthook to the jaw knocking the fighter down and Spike backed up keeping his hands up.

The fighter tried to kick him but Spike dodged it he scooped the fighter by the legs and hips and slammed him on the ground, then looped his arms around the fighters neck in a choke hold the fighter rolled with Spike at the bottom but Spike kicked a leg on the floor scooting out and rolled the fighter back on his back then wrapped him in a armbar with his legs strangling him, then pulled harder and the fighter tapped his leg and Spike got up.

"Wow this is a different Wrecker than we have seen" The referee called, the crowed cheered with applause, the final fighter of the night came in. Spike circled around the fighter the fighter swung but Spike tilted his head avoiding them and ducked under a righthook and slammed two uppercuts into his side followed by clinching with his opponent he slammed a roundhouse in his ribs and looping an arm flipped him on the floor and wrapped his arms around an arm and neck, then lifting his arms he rolled the fighter on his stomach and held him turning around by turning on the fighters back he wrapped a leg as the fighter got up taking it out wrapped it between his legs and held the leg in a anklelock then started twisting when the bell rang and they were pulled apart.

"You will not be so fortunate" The fighter hissed but Spike stayed cool and when the second bell ran The fighter charged and ran into snapping frontkick to the chest knocking the wind out and doubled over then slamming a jumping frontkick to the face knocking the fighter out and against the cage.

"Well thats it tonight folks The Wrecker wins 80,000 grand from the total of winnings, give a hand" The Referee called and the crowed got louder as Spike held up a fist pump in the air.

* * *

Spike had arrived back to the dorms and went into the boys after parking Comet's S.U.V in the driveway, Then Spike showered since he just rinsed at the cage's locker room and dried off he slipped his boxers on and went to his room and turned in for the night.

The next morning he got ready for school he ate some cereal of lucky charms and grapejuice, he then got his stuff for school and got into his unform slipped on his leather clothes for his motorcycle and he left on his Harley to the school. Spike parked his motorcycle he arrived walked to the doors when three girl's, the girls glanced at him looked away when they eyes widened and their heads snapped to look at him and fear filled theirs eyes and they got up away from the stairs Spike just looked at them and the scurried 10 feet from him and he frowned in confusion and went throught the door several girls looked at with fear before running quickly to their classes.

Each girl he passed stirred clear from Spike or pressed tight against a wall or locker when he passed.

"The Stinging nettles is going on?" Spike spoke, He then walked to his locker to get his stuff he opened it and a letter fell out, he picked it up it had no name and he readed it.

 _The past repeats itself_

Spike furrowed his brow in confusion and when he went to class he looked at a bulletin board and his eyes widened as he suddenly knew why they were afraid. On the board was a news paper a year ago before he dropped from school.

On the title : **Student hospitalizes 8 students from school** The picture was 8 kids his age or older beaten badly and knocked out with a younger and slimmer version of him standing in the middle with blood on his knuckles, that was not his and his eyes were hard and dark as iron and the corners and edges of his eyes were wrinkled and shadowy as they were set in a glare of death, his teeth were bared in a twisted snarl position and he was still in a stance.

Then another page showed them 8 of them on hospital beds at the Hospital wrapped head to toe in bandages some had splints and casts, one even had a brace on his neck.

Spike face contorted with anger and disgust as he ripped the newspaper off the board and ripped it into pieces of course that just gave the girls more fear towards him, he exhaled getting himself undercontrol he went to classes.

When every time he entered the girls glanced at him with fear in their eyes except his ladies and Comet, Puck and Koda. Each moment he felt his bitterness and frustration grow, he turned a corner and a girl ran into him she glanced at him with fright in her eyes, Spike tried to help her up but she just scrambled back he just suddenly couldn't take it his eyes turned dark as iron.

"You want to be scared Fine" Spike snapped in a cold and emotionless tone but ice cold anger could be felt from his words and she scrambled to her feet and ran, he then walked on and past each girl giving him a scared and judgemental look, he gave them his infamous Wolf Stare and they scattered his ladies approached him but he just looked at them.

"I need to be alone right now" Spike spoke in a emotionless and cold voice and walked off.

"I hope he will be okay" Fluttershy said sadly.

"We will give him a two days if he gets worse or doeen't move past this, I'll snap him out of it" Twilight Sparkle spoke and the others agreed.

* * *

Spike had returned to his room and put on a pair of wraps and started wailing on the bag with every punch, strike and kick he knew from Martial Arts grunting as he hit the bag, he did that for 50 minutes and stopped breathing and sweating while holding the bag at the top. Then his face contorted with rage at the looks of fear in the girls eyes and the girl who did this stunt and started hitting it again with a jab pullback and cross his grunts grew louder as his punches slammed into the bag harder and his grunts became angry yells.

Then 30 minutes later he slammed a rightcross hard as he could into the bag, it folded up and grains of sand fall from a golfball size hole in it. Spike then got his keys and started his motorcycle up and put his helmet on, Puck came up to him.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked.

"To my land so I can kill something" Spike spoke in a low voice and pealed out of campus on his Harley as quickly as he could. hours later he arrived at his land and unlocked the gate and grunting he kicked it open and drove down to his cabin. Spike came to a screeching halt and put his kickstand down and turned off and got off his motorcycle, he stormed up the stairs and opened his door got his light pair of hunting clothes and got a 12 gauge and his glock then went into the woods.

Normally Spike would've been stealthy but in his currant state his feet were stepping hard on the ground snapping dry sticks, he then went deeper and saw rabbits go past and quickly he pulled his glock out and shot three, Spike picked them by a leg in his hand and carried them out as he was carrying them he heard rustling and turned and saw a boar coming through some grass charging at him but Spike jumped and landed on it and shot it twice in the heart with his glock then grabbed a leg and dragged it to his wooden table and gutted his kills viscously and bagged them and put them in his outdoor cooler and slammed the lid shut after he dropped them meat in.

He then put his hunting stuff away and went back into the woods, he walked for a few hours and he reached a pile of rocks in the middle of his land the rocks were sealed tightly in the ground and connected to a steep hill, Spike then climbed to the top of the pile and stood up looked around he could see alot from up here at this height he could pear through the trees and see grass in the fields.

"Maybe it's best if I start shutting people out again" Spike sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

Spike's mood didn't improve from yesterday he just walked in school with a expressionless gaze on his face but there was a dark cold look in his eyes and frown on his face, he didn't even say a word to anyone.

He went to Physics and sat in the very back corner most girls sat a few seats away from him, Spike waited silently for class to Start. as the class went on remained quietly and when the Ms. Star asked him to solve problems he would answer with a cold and emotionless voice, as the class was ending and the bell was about to ring Spike got his stuff and stormed out and the bell rang.

Spike then arrived at his next class and sat in the way back, did the same thing answered questions the teacher asked with a cold and emotionless tone and a expressionless face and as the bell was about to ring he stormed out second before it was about to ring. He arrived at gym early in his gymclothes and quickly did the routine Coach EastStern set up on her list which was laps, push ups and situps and pull ups then you could relax, he did them quickly getting sweaty and as everyone else was arriving, Spike finished his third set and Comets girls looked at him with fright he passed them giving them a Wolf Stare making them walk off more to the side and past a puzzled and confused Coach EastStern and he stormed back into the school and went into the workout room and wailed on the bag with his fists with his jab and pullback cross, hitting it harder and harder as his face contorted with rage.

Then he stopped after 5 minutes breathing in and out catching his breath, then with renewed energy attacked the bag again harder than he ever hit in the last five minutes, then tares appeared on the material but Spike still didn't stop then beads fell from the slits forming and then leaving fists shaped holes in the sides and front of it pouring the beads on the floor. Gym was about to end so Spike went into the mens bathroom in the front wiping off the sweat and changed into his uniform and walked back to his next class.

The classes rolled on and Spike got his things and left, he then got on his motorcycle fired up not even bothering to put his leather clothes on and driving it out of the parkinglot and out of campus.

* * *

Spike then arrived hours later at his land and drove it down the driveway and put the kickstand down and turned off the Harley and went powerwalking into the woods and stopped at a opening basking in the setting sun.

"Everything was going great and this happens" Spike grumbled, then it was getting dark and Spike headed back and cooked some dinner on his stove in his cabin, then he went to his bed and lied down and went to sleep with a frown.

hours later Spike woke up early and made breakfast and went back to the dorms on his Harley, he had and hour before everyone was up and school started. When school started he walked in with a frown and dark and cold look in his eyes.

He then heard something that made him frown deeper, he hid behind a corner it was Gilda.

"I didn't see Spike walk in that means it was I did it, I drove him away" Gilda smirked vilely.

"Oh really?" a angry and cold voice came from behind making her eyes widen, she turned and saw a pissed off Spike Drake glaring daggers at her.

"Oh hi, I was just talking about how the girls fear it's a shame" Gilda spoke recovering.

"You really think I would run away again because of people like you?" Spike spoke "I'm not going to run from my problems again" he hissed "if you have a problem then drop out from school and spout crap to people who give actually a damn" He snarled then storming off to his class.

"Mangy bitch" Spike growled under his breath.

* * *

Hours later school was over Spike went with Comet, with comet he took his S.U.V and with Spike he took his motorcycle the drove to a store to get some groceries. Spike took half the list and picked them up, then after he met up with Comet who had got his half of the list then they shared the price and went to his S.U.V and the put the bags in the back.

Then they heard a car alarm go off they looked and saw street thugs raiding cars.

"Don't pay attention to them" Spike spoke in a emotionless voice.

But Comet looked and the thugs looked at them "What are you looking at?" one demanded, Comet then looked away and closed his trunk but the thugs came up to them.

"Nice ride It's shame to wreck it, if you don't give me the keys" one smirked evily.

"Forget that one, this is even better" another spoke looking at Spikes Softail slim Harley and about to touch it when Comet turned.

"I wouldn't do that Spike tends to get heated fast for people messing with his ride" Comet cautioned "Even I don't touch, he's fixed to get hot" he said.

"Just admiring it" one sneered and placed a hand on it then it was grabbed by the wrist and pulled away, the thug looked at the grabber and saw a frowning Spike.

"Hands off" Spike gritted through his teeth and tossing the hand away.

"Hey he was just inspecting it" one spat, then Spike walked up to them.

"I don't care so back off" Spike shot back, one swung at him Spike ducked and he slammed a knee in his stomach hard and in the face and pushed him back, He grabbed a arm and pulled the thug into a uppercut to the stomach and a kick to the chest slamming in a cart cradle. Comet then blocked a attacker and knocked him back, Spike ducked under charge grabbing a thug by the waist and leg picked him up over his shoulder and running forward tossed him at a trash can, one grabbed him from the back and another came at him but Spike kicked the one in the lower stomach making him double over, he then grabbed a thumb and torqued it and turning his hand making the thug let go and yell in pain, then kneed him in the stomach and grabbed the thug by the back of the head and slammed the thugs forehead into the one in the front knocking them over and holding their heads.

"Lets get out of here" Spike growled and Spike and Comet left the store. they returned back to the dorms and stacked the shelves with the groceries they bought, Spike then went downstairs and worked on his homework when he heard a knock.

"What do you want?" Spike answered in a cold and emotionless voice.

"Thats no way to talk to one of your ladies" a females voice replied, Spike turned and saw Principle Celestia with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry" Spike replied in the same voice.

"What was up today and yesterday you had better days?" Celestia asked sitting on Spikes desk facing him.

"You saw the newspaper then you know whats up, everyone's afraid of me" Spike told her "all because of that brat Gilda" he glared as his pencil snapped from the pressure.

"It took every ounce of self- control not to deck her for her stunt" Spike told her.

"But you didn't that is saying something that your not as bad as the newspaper said" Celestia told him.

"I am that bad, I just don't show it" Spike replied.

"well I don't see it" Celestia said, then placed a hand under his chin and looked him in the eye and straddled his lap and kissed him, then pulled away " if I didn't I wouldn't have kissed you" she said.

"Me and the others trust you with our lives, Your the one of the few like your friends and girls that I trust the most" Celestia smiled "besides I will deal with Gilda" she promised.


	23. Chapter 23

Spike was back to his normal self, he walked to school with a smile and a warm expression he opened the doors and the girls looked at him.

"Hello good morning" Spike greeted, his boys came up.

"Seems your back to normal" Comet smirked.

"It would seem so, although I guess I should've seen it coming, my past coming up but hey it's in the past" Spike told him.

"Glad to have you back, if it's one thing I know, it's an angry Spike is not a good thing for anyone" Koda spoke.

"It unnerves even me I admit" Spike replied, He then saw his ladies coming over.

"Uh oh look whos coming" Puck said.

"I can see that, Lets have a bit fun shall we" Spike smirked turning to face his boys, then put his cold and expressionless face, dark cold eyes and frown easy as putting on a mask and turned back around.

"Get away from me" Spike told his boys with a gruff tone, his boys walked away. His girls came up to him "Didn't I say I wanted to be left alone?" He asked with a emotionless and cold voice.

"Now You listen well Spike Drake" Twilight said sternly "We gave you a week for you to get past this behavior of yours" she said.

"Now either you change it or we will" Rarity said firmly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Spike said in the same cold voice.

"How about we drag you to EastStern's room after school and have her whoop ye'r behind, or how about I hogtie you to a tree" Applejack threatened, then Comet stifled a laugh giving away their position, then Spike started laughing to.

"Oh man that was a good one, Celestia already came yesterday and said she will deal with Gilda's stunt and also she helped me get the harsh mask off" Spike told them.

"That wasn't nice" Fluttershy scolded.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Spike chuckled, then his guy friends came up snickering .

"Yeah Spike can bring that side of him out on his expression and persona easy as mask, it hides his real thoughts really well" Comet told them.

"It's more than that it keeps the people that displease me away from me" Spike spoke.

"Well at least your back to normal buddy" Rainbow smirked then they went to their classes.

* * *

Spike was running around the crack with Rainbow, they finished their laps faster than the others. Then they sat on the grass waiting for EastStern to carry on her lesson.

Okay as I said before we would be playing dodgeball but since you didn't choose teams" EastStern spoke in her usual stern voice "I'll choose them for you, this half vs this half" she said.

The teams

Team 1: Spike, Puck, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rara, and Twilight Sparkle

Team 2: Twilight Sparkle, Rara, Starlight Glimmer, Adagio, Aria and Sonata, Trixie, Comet and Koda

The teams stood to separate sides and EastStern blew her whistle and the game began, Spike dodged left and right, and ducked staying loose. Spike then grabbed a ball in being thrown at him spun on his foot a ball went past, picked up another from the ground and threw his ball at Trixie hitting her in the leg, then used the ball he just got and blocked another.

one by one people were out on both sides, just Spike, Rainbow and fluttershy on their side.

Adagio, Aria and Sonata and Comet on the other, Spike jumped over a ball and then slid on his knees and leaned by a ball wet past him and grabbed a ball and got on a knee and threw it at Comet, Comet blocked it with his hands since it was going for to his groin, Comet was out.

Then he grabbed one between his thighs making Aria out, he stood up and tossed it up to his waist, then twisting his body around in a circle and kicked it over with a roundhouse, Adagio caught it surprisingly since it was moving fast, making Spike out.

But Spike saw Adagio shake her hands out at the sting of her hands, Spike sat down next to Twilight Sparkle.

"I would've expected you to remain till the last one" Twilight whispered in a ear.

"You win and you loose, even I loose at times" Spike whispered back, then Sonata got Rainbow in the arm and as she was walking to sit down

Adagio hit her hard in the rearend making her yelp and glare "Hey I'm out!" she yelled and sat down it was just Fluttershy who was afraid and tense, she dropped as balls were thrown at her.

Spike watched for a few minutes before turning to EastStern and held up a time out sign, EastStern blew her whistle stopping the game.

"A brief time out" EastStern called, Spike went up to Fluttershy and stood next to her.

"What are doing S-Spike?" Fluttshy whispered.

"Your doing good, but two things" Spike whispered then whispered in her ear _"take deep breaths and relax calm the whirlwinds on your mind , and stop thinking too hard and just act"_ he said, then turned back and sat back down and held up a thumbs up signal.

"And continue" EastStern called.

"What did you say to her" Rainbow asked.

"Stay tuned" Spike smirked.

* * *

Fluttershy focused on Spike's words and relaxed and got ready but loose, Adagio and Sonata threw their balls at her, Fluttershy narrowed her eyes and dodged grabbed them whipped around and hit Adagio in the stomach and Sonata in the hip, making Fluttershy the winner.

"She did it!" the first team cheered, they went over and congratulated Fluttershy and wrapped Spike in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thanks so much" Fluttershy said.

"No need I just said breath and relax your mind" Spike told her.

"Shut up and hug me" Fluttershy ordered which Spike listened, then they went into the locker room since gym was ending and showered off and changed and headed out.


	24. Chapter 24

Spike and his friends were sitting and eating lunch, Spike was sitting at the end eating.

"It's good to know your better" Twilight smirked.

"yeah thanks to Celestia she straightened everything out" Spike replied.

"I guess I underestimated your stubbornness" Gilda's voice said making Spike grumble with a sigh.

"Yeah you did, you probably forgot how stubborn I am" Spike replied.

"Still the whole school knows about your violent nature and past" Glida sneered.

"That maybe true but it doesn't change the fact I did it to defend him" Spike said pointing at Koda "And you should be thankful I showed some control because when I heard you were behind that stunt" he stated "I was about ready to punch your lights out" he said.

"Whatever your still the same brutal and cold loner you were in our old school" Gilda said walking, but Spike tilted his foot to the side and up tripping the thuggish girl on the ground.

"And your still a bitch" Spike shot back, he looked at his girls who glared at him using swear words "Excuse my language" he said "but not apologizing" he folded his arms glaring at Gilda, she stood up with her fists clenched Spike stood up and clinched his ready to fight.

"Is there a problem here?" EastStern voice said they looked and saw Coach EastStern glaring at Gilda.

"Uh no just tripped" Gilda said from her spot and bolted out.

"You okay Spike?" EastStern said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Better than last week" Spike replied "But I got over it" he said.

"Well thats good because I was going to straighten you out myself" EastStern said with a playful smile.

"I don't think you were going to be the first" Spike smiled nodding his head to his girls.

EastStern smiled and turned to walk out but turned back "Since I like you I'm going to forget you tripping that girl" she frowned.

"she started it" Spike said.

"Actually she may have provoked it but _You_ started it" EastStern frowned at him.

"It's not the first time actually some of the fights at our old school, he started them" Comet spoke Spike made a cutting throat action.

"Thanks for blurting that out and it was to defend you or the other two" Spike crossed his arms.

"Ever heard of the words 'two wrongs don't make a right'?" Twilight asked.

"Uh yeah but I developed a different word in the bush 'act and shoot first ask questions later or die' so I'm a bit rusty" Spike replied.

"We will work on it" Rarity insisted.

"See that you girls do" EastStern said before walking away.

* * *

Weeks later Spike's and his friends had hanged out with their girls, Spike had helped Applejack at her farm, Rarity at her shop, Rainbow with sports, Pinkie Pie with baking, Twilight Sunset and Starlight with the library, Fluttershy with her animals and so on.

Spike and his guys disappeared from time to time after making sure they were ahead on their school work and spending time with their girls.

Spike and the guys were going to show them why, it was the weekend and their girls were wondering what they could be doing.

"So everyone we called you all over here for a movie night" Spike announced.

"Oh movie night" Pinkie cheered.

"So we have popcorn chips and water or cider" Comet said.

"So whats the movie" Celestia asked.

"Well it's kind of why we were gone at times, because lets say a guy from the T.V company came and saw how funny and amusing we are they decided to make a show about us" Comet said.

"Yeah they started to make series about us" Puck told them.

"Well don't just stand there put it in" Rainbow demanded.

"Calm your pants we are" Spike replied as he sat up the DVD player and put the disk in and pushed start.

"Hope you people like adventure and comedy" Koda said as Spike sat down in the chair which was at an angle facing the T.V some sat on the floor some sat on the floor or counter.

"I like laughs" Pinkie snickered

"I like adventure" Rainbow smirked.

"Well then you two won't be disappointed" Puck smirked from his spot on the floor.

"Hush it's starting" Applejack shushed.

Celestia turned down the lights and sat on the Chair rest leaning back against the back.


	25. Chapter 25

"""Recap

 _"Hope you people like adventure and comedy" Koda said as Spike sat down in the chair which was at an angle facing the T.V some sat on the floor some sat on the floor or counter._

 _"I like laughs" Pinkie snickered_

 _"I like adventure" Rainbow smirked._

 _"Well then you two won't be disappointed" Puck smirked from his spot on the floor._

 _"Hush it's starting" Applejack shushed._

 _Celestia turned down the lights and sat on the Chair rest leaning back against the ba_ ck.

* * *

The T.V screen

Then a Title came on

 _Shenanigans and Adventures of the Backwood Boys_

 _It showed moving images of Spike, Comet, Puck, Koda, Discord and another older teen._

"Whos that?" Applejack asked Spike.

"another older buddy named Micheal" Spike smirked.

Episode: Pilot

 _Then Discords voice narrated as their hunting boots and pantlegs were walking though ankle deep water_

 _"The Backwoods are now filled with a new breed of outdoors man my boys and me, pretty scary now I think of it" Discord said with a smirk while sitting behind a desk._

 _"In the modern world were a common day boys but we are outdoors men by heart, but no matter what we always stay true to ourselves" Discord voice spoke._

 _Then it showed Spike with the woods in the background "I don't like meat from grocery stores makes me nervous" he said "The meat outdoors is fresh and naturally prepared" he said._

 _"It's a hard life style but also fun" Comet's voice spoke as it showed him shooting at something with a shotgun and then his face with the woods in the back ground "Still don't know how Spike did it for 14 years alone" he said._

Making the real Spike wince "Thank you Comet" he grumbled.

 _It showed Spike again "Don't get me wrong if they didn't make survival handbooks no one would make it, it's not the elements that can kill you or maim but the animals can you have to take a 12 gauge just to go to the bathroom" he said "Yeah I was chased through the woods more than once with my pants down" he admitted with a scoff, making the girls watching chuckle._

 _"But the awards are remarkable you make it there you can make it anywhere" Micheal finished._

 _Then it showed all 6 in hunting pants boots and shotguns on their shoulders._

 _Then it showed their names on the pictures_

 _Comet Blitzer_

 _Puck Shot_

 _Koda Reef_

 _Spike Drake_

 _Discord_

 _Micheal_

 _Then it showed Discord working on his college work when he finished, he called to his friend Micheal he's roommate "Mike you want to see Spike?" he asked._

 _"Hows he doing these days?" Micheal asked._

 _"Doing very well he's communicating again" Discord replied._

 _"Thought he stopped long ago after well you know" Micheal said._

 _"Well he gave people a second chance" Discord replied._

 _"He is different from the boy we knew, he may be a 16 but he's already a man the way acts" Micheal smirked._

 _then he called Comet's phone which didn't pick up "He's not answering" he said._

 _He then called Koda he didn't pick up "Nodda" he replied._

 _"Try Spike" Micheal told him._

 _"You know he won't pick up, he doesn't really like technology" Discord replied "But fine" he said he tried Spike's but like he's previous tries just went to answer machine._

 _"And of course he doesn't answer either" Discord scoffed he tried Puck he picked up._

 _"I've meaning to ask does he have a job?" Micheal asked._

 _"Well he does make money" Discord answered._

 _"So he does have a job" Micheal replied._

 _"Well no he doesn't work, he fights" Discord said._

 _"Well if you want to make money do something you like and are good at" Micheal smirked, then he frowned "Hopefully no one in the cage pisses him off and make him loose control otherwise he might end severely injuring them" he said._

 _"From what the boys told me, he looked ready to snap Sombra's head off before the ball had even rang" Discord replied._

 _"Hello Dis" Puck replied._

 _"Hey Puck where is everyone" Discord asked._

 _"Comet is practicing his wrestling moves with a dummy as he told me" Puck said "Rambo of course is out in the woods with Koda taking down a rather huge dam that beavers made in the creak at Koda's grandfather's camp" he explained to him._

 _"Of course Spike is in the woods" Discord smirked "Told you" he said smuggly to Micheal._

 _"Yeah yeah" Micheal rolled his eyes but smirked._

 _"And as for me I'm the only one here" Puck replied._

 _"Will you meet me at Koda's house" Discord asked._

 _"Sure I'll tell them" Puck said._

* * *

 _A scene showed Comet sweaty and coming out of the steam room of a gym he was in, he got a call._

 _"Oops missed a call from Discord I don't have pockets in the shorts I use" Comet said "Besides Spike's not home either he's with Koda hunting beavers" he said._

 _Then a scene showed bullets hitting water then it showed Spike and Koda wearing hunting pants and boots, Spike was wearing a white shirt with a green fire on the front which was covered in grime and sweat, Koda was wearing a gray blue t shirt with his light hunting jacket around his waist shooting with his shotgun._

 _Spike had a pitchfork and was using it to rip through the mud and sticks the beaver made, both were standing on top of it "Did you get it?" Spike asked skimming the surface and splitting apart the spot apart._

 _"No he pulled his head out and was gone" Koda replied "Why do you hate them" he asked._

 _"I don't hate them, there just annoying, he's a great builder but he doesn't have a clear thinking what I'm doing they just do it" Spike corrected "Plus it's blocking the flow where fish come from, thats just careless and bullheaded" he said_

 _"Kind of like you" Koda smirked_

 _"I don't act like that, I'm impulsive but I know what I'm doing" Spike told him "It's fine to act but analyze first don't just going charging in without thinking" he said._

 _"plus they are the tastiest rodent" Spike smirked "But that's a lot of damage in a short time, you can tell by the way the tree limbs where they were took down is still slightly dry" he explained to Koda as he went back to the dam, then Koda who was next to him pointed his gun off to the side and shot it making Spike turn his head at him with a jerk_

 _"Did you see them or something else?" Spike asked._

 _"Nope" Koda answered._

 _"What are you shooting for then?" Spike asked._

 _"Targeting the tree but I missed" Koda replied._

 _"Oh I just saw a daddy long legs" Spike spoke with shock pointing, making Koda shriek and jump making him trip and fall into the stream._

 _The groups watching started cracking up at the scene._

"Oh man Koda, the T.V folks said that was funny but that was an epic fall" Comet chuckled.

 _Back on the T.V Koda gave a small glare "Really man?" he said "You know how i feel about spiders" he frowned._

 _"Exactly, besides you don't just go shooting guns you could kill someone like that" Spike replied._

* * *

 _Later after the sun went down Spike and Koda were dressed in fresh clothes in Koda's parents house Spike was in a recliner eating a plate of eggs and sausage._

 _"These eggs are really good Mrs. Reef" Spike replied._

 _"Glad you like them Mr. Drake" Mrs. Reef smiled._

 _"Please Mr. Drake is my fathersname isSpike" Spike smirked._

 _"Well Spike there is more here if you want some" Mrs. Reef told him, then Discord and Micheal walked in._

 _"Nice for you to join us" Comet smirked._

 _"So hows college life?" Spike asked._

 _"Hard but fun" Micheal smirked "So listen Spike I know you like hiking so I was wondering if you and the boys would like go on a hiking trip?" he asked._

 _"Well I did make sure I was ahead of school work, so I don't mind" Spike said._

 _"Same here" Koda said "Hey ma is it okay I go hiking with the guys?" he asked._

 _"Just be careful" Mrs. Reef._

 _"Don't worry the outdoors expert is right in the room" Koda smirked nodding to Spike._

 _"Well we have to leave tomorrow I'm worn out just taking down that huge beaver dam" Spike spoke._

 _"You boys better not be too tired you need to get some frogs" Mrs. Reef told him._

 _"You like those frogs" Micheal smirked._

 _"Better than fried chicken" Mrs. Reef replied._

 _"So Dis and Mike chow down and I'll get the boat ready" Spike said folding the recliner back up "uh actually who's more comfortable going out tonight, maybe a couple could stay and help Koda's ma" he said._

 _"I'll stay" Koda and Comet replied._

 _"Yeah I'll catch up with Mr. Reef when he gets in" Discord volunteered Spike just nodded_

* * *

 _Later Spike, Puck and Micheal were out in the pitch black the folks filming with the camera made it seem light green. Spike was operating the motor._

 _"Okay you two watch out for gators this place is full" Puck spoke._

 _Then Spike looking around "I already seen 6 gators I didn't even tell you guys about" he said._

 _it showed Micheal talking "You shine your spotlight you will see green eyes illuminating from their spots, you see red it's a gator so don'tbe grabbing that" he said, After awhile the Puck and Micheal caught several frogs and put them in a cooler gently._

 _"Okay looks like enough but lets get one more because I like it even not odd numbers" Spike said._

 _"Your still bit of a stickler about even and size of frogs honestly they look like bullfrogs" Puck smirked._

 _"Thats because they are" Spike replied._

 _then Puck sat down on the cooler "oh snake in a tree Puck" Micheal spoke holding a tree with a spotlight, Puck stiffened a bit looking at the branch._

 _"That's not a snake" Puck said then Micheal nudged it with a hand and a snake fell at Puck's feet with a hiss._

 _"Oh" Puck yelped then stood and jumped out of the boat and into the creak the two on the boat laughed, the snake slithered up to Spike's hunting boot. Spike looked at Puck who was out of the boat._

 _"What are you doing out there?" Spike asked looking back at the snake._

 _"What kind of snake is that?" Puck asked holding on to the side of the boat looking at it._

 _"It's a rat snake dude" Micheal chuckled._

 _"It could be hungry" Puck said_

 _"I don't he think you very tasty" Micheal smirked tossing the snake in the creak making Puck pull on the side getting back in Spike helped him back in by pulling him by the belt._

 _"grow a backbone will ya'h" Spike chuckled._

 _Then it showed Puck "it's not that I was scared of that snake I just didn't know what kind of snake it was if it's venomous I'm gone" Puck defended himself._

 _"too many yearsin town snakes full from treesyou go running" Spike said to him._

 _"Like you don't get scared" Puck scoffed._

 _"Nothing in this world scares me" Spike replied "You stand and face the outdoors hardships and fight them nothing will scare you" he said._

 _"I'm sure there's something that will scare you once in awhile" Micheal told him_

* * *

 _Later they arrived back at Koda's house and gave his mother the frogs._

 _"Good work guys" she smiled, they then dipped them in floured and butter and put them in fry oil and waited._

 _When they were golden brown they ate them with Koda's mother and father as they talked._

 _"These taste just a well as yours" Koda's father smirked._

 _"Did you put a special seasoning in yours?" Discord asked._

 _"Nope to make something special you have to believe yourself it's special" Spike smirked._

 _"I did think of it to be special" Koda's mother smirked._

 _"Don't think it, feel it" Spike replied._

 _"I thought you didn't like chick flick moments?" Puck smirked._

 _"I don't but doesn't mean I won't share my opinion" Spike told him._

 _Then the episode ended showing credits_

* * *

"That was actually pretty good you guys" Pinkie Pie said "the part where Puck jumped off the boat and Koda falling off the dam" she giggled.

"Not funny could have broken something" Koda rolled his eyes.

"I could've got chewed by a gator" Puck pointed out.

"So you boys were basically misbehaving all this time" Luna smirked.

"I wouldn't say that" Comet defended.

"Shenanigans means misbehave you know" Twilight said.

Later the girls left after the mess was cleaned up

"Girls why don't we teach them a lesson on keeping us in the dark" Rarity smirked.

"oooh we will but keep to your own guy" Celestia said "what do you think EastStern" she asked.

"I'll handle him alright" EastStern smirked wickedly.

"Since it's Friday tomorrow snatch your guy" Luna smirked "But lets take turns" she said.


	26. Chapter 26

After school at the last day of the week, Spike was walking away when he noticed he never saw his boys "Maybe they just left to town" he shook it off then, Spike headed to the dorm and for his friends thought he was a master hunter that would be a mistake, because he didn't notice EastStern stalking him at a safe distance, she grinned at him chuckling and wiggling her fingers and rubbing them together.

Spike went in and put his bag on the recliner "Where in the crap are they?" he asked as he didn't see their backpacks.

As he went into the kitchen, then he felt something like someone was in the dorm with him. Spike went into the room but didn't see anyone.

"Koda, Puck, Comet if your trying to give me a scare it work" Spike called, then he felt someone was behind him "Guys if you try to sneak attack me I'll plant my foot in your ass" he said then he felt a hand give him a swift and sharp slap to his butt making him jump and turn in around saying "okay boys that was just creepy" he said then his eyes widened with surprise at seeing one of his ladies more accurately EastStern, she was wearing her red gym pants and jacket with white strips on the sides of the pant legs and shirt and a dark gray tee shirt with a red star on it with gold stars.

"Careful with mixing genders up someone may take offense to that" EastStern smirked waving a finger "I thought you were a hunter you didn't notice me coming" she said.

"I did when you were in the dorm" Spike defended "Where are they I didn't see them when I walked out of the school?" he asked.

"Lets say their ladies are teaching them a lesson on keeping secrets" EastStern said "On misbehaving and staying up at night playing around" she told him.

"Are the others planning on jumping me to?" Spike asked.

"Oh no their not they said I can handle this myself" EastStern mischievously, then something told Spike to run.

"Okay I'm out of here" Spike said turning to bolt off, but her hands clamped on his shoulders back and yanked him back as she wrapped her arms around him in a bearhug.

"Your really strong" Spike noted

"ah ah ah I get wickedly cheesed when students run" She warned "you forgot I'm a gym coach" EastStern tisked.

"I thought you didn't like cursing because you just did, cheesed is another word for well you know the word that starts with P" Spike said.

"You need some lessons youngman" EastStern said.

"really the two or three year difference" Spike snorted "hey" he said as EastStern grabbed him under his arms and picked him up over a shoulder "Put me down" he said.

"Oh I will in a minute" EastStern smirked at him.

"This is embarrassing" Spike muttered as she carried him off on her shoulder, then he smirked as he started to play along "well better teach me a lesson Easty" he said.

"Don't you worry" EastStern giggled as she opened the door to downstairs and closed it behind her and walked down the stairs carefully and into Spike's room and closed the door behind her and sat Spike down on his feet.

"So lets do a little role play with this a gym coach and one of her students, the student misbehaves and needs to be taught some discipline" EastStern said.

"Okay" Spike nodded.

"Okay I'll pretend this is my office and you go out there and knock and you pretend I called you in we will go from there" EastStern said.

"Sounds good" Spike smirked and walked out the door closing the door and waiting a few seconds and knocked.

"Come in" EastStern said getting into character speaking sternly, Spike opened it up "lock the door" she ordered Spike stepped in closing the door locking it behind.

"I got a notice from a teacher you've been misbehaving" EastStern said "and I told you to come into my office after school" she spoke sternly.

"Thats right" Spike nodded.

"Well you've been warned if you got sent to me, I don't make you do school work or wright lines" EastStern said with a firm gaze "I give a good hard spanking" she said.

"Yes ma'am" Spike replied.

"Is my name ma'am?" EastStern frowned.

"No coach EastStern" Spike corrected.

"Better now moving on" EastStern said pulling out Spike's desk chair and sitting down on it "Bend over my knee" she ordered, Spike nodded and bent over his ladies lap as she guided him along and laid a hand on his back.

"Okay now ask for your punishment" EastStern said.

"Please punish me for misbehaving" Spike spoke.

"Do you think with your behavior you deserve a short and swift punishment?" EastStern glowered down at him "Or a long and hard punishment?" she said.

"If it was up to the teachers it would be writing lines obvious you believe in long and hard punishments" Spike replied.

"you better believe I do" EastStern said then being normal "just a heads up, I can spank hard" she warned Spike.

"oh my ladies told me and the boys you can you've made the toughest cry and it's even worse if they slipped away from you" Spike told her.

"oh yeah I went after them and just gave them a barebottom spanking right there till their cheeks are blistered" EastStern replied "with that away" she said then lifted her hand slapped it against Spike's butt with hard smack then she did a rapid quick but hard slaps to his buttocks "ohfp" Spike said surprised he could feel it over his pant's seat then she spanked Spike a harder her hand slapping down on his seat.

"Okay now since I don't hold back" EastStern said as she then reach under his waist Spike rose up helping her so she could undo his button and pulled down his zipper and he laid back down "Thank you" she said, then gripped the waistband of his dresspants and boxers then pulled them down to his knees, then placed her hand back on his back.

"Now for the real punishment" EastStern said then started to spank Spike swiftly accurately and hard her stern hand colliding with Spike's stern tush with loud smacks.

Whap! Whap! Whack! as her hand hit his right side

Whap! Whap! Whack! doing the same to the left side, then slapped down a barrage of swift and fast slaps in session on his seat Spike noted she was very thorough covering every inch of his rearend then she struck his sit spots with four spanks to each side of his rear.

"When was the last time you were spanked?" EastStern asked.

"Been awhile" Spike answered.

"I see" EastStern replied then she stopped and took her jacket off "Since your warmed up" she said.

Whack whack whack whack whack whack whap smack! as EastStern delivered a harder faster and longer Spankings to her guys butt slapping the spots for 4 seconds before to another spot after 2 minutes of spanking she stopped again looking over her work Spike's seat was a slighter dark pink "Okay now I want you to ask me to spank harder" she said.

"You just did" Spike noted.

Then EastStern frowned but smirked WHACK WHAP WHAP! rang out "whew" Spike said as she delivered much harder slaps to his seat "please spank hard as you can" he said.

"Good boy" EastStern patted his back then went back to her stern role and hard as she could struck Spike's seat with her hand.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WH **ACK WHACK WHACK!** her slaps to his tush got louder as they got harder and faster covering every inch of his butt and sit spots and where the butt meets the thighs after going a medium pace stopped as Spike breathed with amazement at how hard she could spank.

Okay up and stand in the corner with your butt facing me" EastStern said sternly holding a arm helping him up leading him to a wall then drilled another extra hard SMACK to the direct center of his butt and placed him in the corner of his room, then put on a timer on her phone.

after 10 minutes "Okay Spike what I want for you other half of your punishment is lay on these pillows and step out of your trousers and boxers" EastStern ordered, Spike turned around and walked to his bed after dropping his drawers and got a knee on the bed and laid across two pillows EastStern had laid down at the middle, with his front facing the door

EastStern walked to the bedside placing a hand on his lowerback and then raising her hand then gravity sped up her spanks.

WHACK WHACK **WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!** rang throughout the room as spanks hit as EastStern's hand slammed her hand down on his rear hard as she could quickly going from right to the left to the sit spots direct center of his tushy.

after 5 seconds she got the ruler off of Spike's desk and then started to spank Spike with it

pwhack pwhack PWHACK PWHACK PWHACK! as the ruler hit his butt over and over after 5 seconds she stopped and told him to stand up so she could sit down on and laying back over her knee.

EastStern picked out Spike's hair brush after succoring him in place with her arm and kept a medium spanking pace with the brush.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **SMACK SMACK WHAP!** as her hit hits got harder and faster after awhile she stopped when Spike

Then raising the brush over her head and hard as she could slammed it on his seat them and extra one at the direct center of his butt, she looked over her work Spike's butt was red, then EastStern lead him to a wall.

"Place your hands on the wall stick your butt out" EastStern ordered which Spike did "Hmm it's a fairly red but" she said then stood to his side and swatted hard at his seat with a fast barrage of slaps to his seat with her hand after a moment she stopped till it was an apple red "better" she said.

"Now what did you learn?" EastStern said sternly.

"never misbehave in school again" Spike said.

"Good" EastStern smiled then she sat down wrapping Spike in a hug and rubbed his slightly sore behind with one of her hands "thats not even my best job" she said in his ear.

"some how I believe that" Spike smiled as he kissed her deeply as she kissed back while keeping a hand just above his hip her fingers touch a red mark on his seat.

"Well your lesson is over" EastStern said as they got up and Spike put his underwear and pants on "How good is your spanks?" she smiled at him as she grabbed the waist of her pants and underwear and pulled them down leaning over a bit reveal her round plush athletic white behind to her guy.

 **WHACK!** rang throughout the room as a bright red handprint of Spike's hand appeared on EastSterns rear "ohft" she said "very good" she smirked nodding pulling her pants and undies back up and walking out of his room pecking him on the lips.

when the door closed EastStern rubbed the sting of the swat with a hand "hard spanker to tee hee" she giggled.


	27. Chapter 27

Spike went back upstairs and met with his boys who looked flustered.

"What happened to you three?" Spike asked.

"Got kidnapped and tickled torched" They replied.

"Ha ha" Spike chuckled "Atleast they didn't tan your hide like Easty did" he smirked.

"That women likes to spank too much" Koda shook his head.

"No she's just spank happy" Spike corrected.

* * *

Spike and his boys just sat around and played video games and played cards, then they sat down and turned on their show

 _Shenanigans and Adventures of the Backwood boys_

Episode 2: fears

Then their girls walked in.

"hey wait for us fellas" Applejack said hurrying over and sitting down they others joined them.

"Be interesting to learn what Spikey is afraid of" Rarity giggled reading the title.

"I told you I don't scare" Spike told them.

On the screen

 _The boys were just strolling through the woods of Koda's grandfathers camp with hunting boots and an orange vest, Spike had a SOG jungle Machete and revolver that was on his belt._

 _When suddenly Puck let out a scream of fright doing a little dance step and bolt away making them look._

 _"What what what is it?" Koda said as the others came up to Puck Spike just stood there at the ready looking at the woods for animals charging with machete and revolver at the ready._

 _Spike looked but didn't see anything then he looked at something on the ground making him sigh and shaking his head, he put his blade and gun away on his belt and bent down and grabbed something he turned to them holding a small green snake._

 _"It's a snake" Spike shook his head with amusement._

 _"Puck we thought a animal like a deer was charging us" Comet shook his head "You haven't got over you snake phobia since are old school" he raised a brow._

 _"not funny, I fell into a pit of those guys after falling in the reptile exhibit" Puck frowned as he shivered "Besides your still afraid of bees" Comet lost his smirk._

 _"Guys can we continue on the discussion on what you lot fear and move on" Spike said with a hand on his hip._

 _"Right" they answered, then a phone rang._

 _"Who in the bloody hell brought a damn phone with them?" Discord said looking around, it was Comets who blushed with embarrassment._

 _"Sorry my mom wants me to bring my phone everywhere I go" Comet said "What would you do?" he asked._

 _Spike shook his head with annoyance and humor "uh not bring it" he answered said moving on._

 _Then the scene shifted with the sun above the trees moving then Comet's phone rang again "Would you turn that damn thing off" Spike's annoyed voice rang out._

 _"Where did you learn to swear like that?" Micheal voice said._

 _"From you and Discord" Spike replied._

* * *

 _Then they were back to Comet's house his mom was putting a petting zoo for tourists._

 _"So I need some help with this event and I would be grateful if you 6 would help" Comet's mom said, they just nodded "Okay you 5 help Mr. Blitzer with setting things up" she said._

 _"Just a heads Patty is coming to the event" she told them making them roll their eyes and Spike to frown._

The girls looked at their guys

"What's with the looks?" Adagio asked.

"Well lets say Patty likes to on purpose to try to run you over with her harp" Comet exhaled.

"She thinks it's funny" Puck agreed "But it ain't" he frowned.

 _the boys nodded and left after awhile a guy with a stand of white rats._

while the group watching they didn't notice Spike flinch and grip his cushion gently.

 _"Here's the rats you ordered" The man said._

 _"Thank you" Mrs. Blitzer said "Hey Spike, can I ask something from you, Spike"she called seconds later Spike came around the house and up to her._

 _"you screeched" Spike said then he saw the rats and he looked like he stopped breathing for a sec._

 _"Yeah I need you to show this gentlemen to put the rats" she told him turning to leave._

 _"Absolutely not" Spike said sharply making her turn back._

 _"Well I can't leave I got a major festival I need to help out here" she replied._

 _"I'll never go near those filthy vermin" Spike scowled at the cages._

 _"Why" she said._

 _"I hate the rats" Spike said as the rats were scurrying and sniffing around the cages and back to the two_

 _"These particular albino ones?" Mrs. Blitzer asked with curiosity._

 _"No all rats" Spike replied Comet's mother looked at him with a raised brow "I was attacked by over a dozen rats after I fell leaning on the unstable glass of their exhibit" he said._

 _"Thats when you and Comet were 4 years old" Comet's mother chuckled._

 _"No one forgets that, I've had yet to forget that horrible memory" Spike said "Makes me shiver just thinking of it" he told her._

 _"Oh no definitely not specifically being attack by a band of zoo rats were they females I heard from Comet they can't keep their hands off you" Comet's mother said Spike just frowned at her unamused._

 _"This ain't funny" he told her._

 _"I'm sorry it's not funny at all" she replied, then the rats let out a sudden shriek like screech at once making Spike jump a bit and gasp sharply with fright startling Comet's mother but she chuckled._

 _"Come on you have to admit that was funny" she said Spike just sighed with a glare, then Patty showed up with a large harp bigger than her._

 _"Hey lumpy want to give me a hand" Patty glanced at Spike just frowned at her._

 _"No" Spike answered with a small glare._

 _"Look it's Pat or the rats" Comet's mother said._

 _"So either one nightmare or the other" Spike frowned as she just shrugged her hands._

 _"What is he going on about?" Patty said annoyed._

 _"Don't" Spike said glancing at Comet's mom._

 _"He's afraid of the rats" she said._

 _"Thank you" Spike said glaring to the side._

 _"Of Course he is he's a yuppie" Patty sneered with a snort, Spike just gave her a dry glare then over his options "Okay I'll take you to the spot to put the rats" he said. as he headed off but as he past the man he sent a small glare to him pointing a finger._

 _"But stay far away from me" Spike said in a low tone as he walked 10 steps away and sent occasional dagger glances at the man making sure he didn't get too close._

Then the show paused as the girls laughed.

"Oh man Big Bad Spike afraid something big as his foot" Rainbow laughed.

"Hey they get really big look at the one's downtown Manehatten they look like cats" Spike defended"So I'm afraid of them at least I don't run like Puck here when he see's a snake" he said.

"You did when you fell in, you ran like your clothes were on fire, I was surprised how fast you could run at 4 years old" Koda said "You even screamed like you just saw a bloody murder" he chuckled.

"I was four" Spike glared, then started the show again.

 _The show went on and the guys were at a picnic table eating leftover hot dogs and cheese burgers_

 _"Well this event was fun, games were fun and burgers and Hot dogs good thanks for Spike here" Discord said._

 _"Naturally prepared by these hands" Spike said wiggling his fingers._

 _"I saw you choose Rats instead of Patty what made you change your mind" Puck asked._

 _"Well I don't want to be held responsible when I break the thing on the street after she hits me on purpose with it" Spike told her "Would you suck it up to your fears or choose the lady?" he said._

 _"suck it up and go with your fears and hope they don't give you a heart attack" they agreed_

 _Then they chuckled at that the episode ended after the credits._

* * *

 _The next episode played._

 _It showed Spike and Micheal with a singleshot shotgun and Discord and Comet hitting some golfballs in the air and Spike and Mike were shooting them out of the sky, they seemed to be in Spike's land bottles were hanging on lower limbs and two on a stump._

 _"So Dis when are you going to take me to the country club?" Comet asked._

 _"They have a dresscode and I seen you play your not good" Discord replied._

 _"I can hit the ball just as well as you" Comet said "Want to put your money where your mouth is?, 50 a hole" he said._

 _"Can't do it today I have career day, Got to tell the kids about the college life" Discord said "I told Chrysalis I'd be there"_

 _"100 a hole" Comet said._

 _"Can't pass that up" Discord smirked._

 _"okay you two set me with four I got four shells" Spike called the two nodded._

 _then Spike laid his shot gun against the tree and picked up the other one with multiple Spike told the two who nodded._

 _The two hit four balls in the air, Spike aimed._

 _"Boom boom boom pow" Spike said hitting each out of the air "beat that" he said._

 _"Lets see if I get the most You'll tell about your travels" Micheal told him_

 _"How about something more gambling, 50 dollar a bottle or golfball" Spike said._

 _"Your on Spike" Micheal shook hands,_

 _Then it showed Spike talking next to a tree "Me and my boys are the most competitive guys ever if you want to race throwing darts shooting arrows eating it, we are going to be competing" he said._

 _"Alright get to the ATM make it 50'swho ever wins" Micheal smirked going back the two_

 _Micheal just smirked and shot four just as easy, then Discord and Comet did a rapid flurry of golf ball in the air, the two shooters went at it until they ran out of shells it was a tie._

 _"We need a tie breaker" Micheal said._

 _"You forgot the bottles" Spike said "and your pistol" he said pointing at Micheal's hip and pulled out his own and with a display of shooting fingers, he blasted the bottles tied and on the stump to bits, then he shot the last one right of the top making it fall Spike got to a knee and shot it to pieces._

 _Spike stood up and blew smoke off from the barrel_

 _"I'll get you next time" Micheal smirked as they shook hands you owe me._

 _"You owe me 1500" Spike smirked as the two used a broom and rack picking up the glass._

 _"Hey Mike and Spike" Comet said._

 _"Present" they answered._

 _"Can you guys do career day?" Comet said._

 _"No were hunting snakes that have infested Puck's camp" Spike said._

 _"You got plenty time 15 minutes in and out" Discord assured them._

 _"We can do that" Micheal nodded._

* * *

 _Micheal and Spike went to the school Discord was suppose to go to still in their hunting pants and boots._

 _They met with the dean._

 _"Hi ma'am we are Spike and Mike Discord sent us here" Micheal said._

 _"Alright" she nodded her head "Okay go down the hall to the right and then meet me in the library after your done" the dean told the two._

 _Spike and Mike went to the laboratory meeting kids a year younger than them, including Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo in the room._

"Hey it's our dear sisters" Rarity Spoke waving her hand at her.

"Didn't you guys worry you were going to get caught trespassing" Fluttershy asked.

"Well the camera crew make sure to alert the places were coming" Comet told her as the other boys nodded.

 _"So when you hear food do you ask for rodeo burger from the burger joint" Micheal said as Spike just stood there since it was Mike's turn for the moment._

 _"But what if you are out lost in the woods with no food stops and you need to eat" Micheal spoke "You can survive on critters like these" he said pulling a fresh dead squirrel out from a black garbage bag._

 _"Why is he so fat?" Applebloom asked._

 _"Good question uh Spike" Micheal said._

 _"Well this is winter squirrel and since he is just starting to build up, it means winter and cold weather is coming soon" Spike told her "To survive when it hibernates it must double it's body weight" he said._

 _"You know my older sister says her friend Twilight is an egghead but your an egghead when it comes to the outdoors" Scootaloo said._

 _"because he is no stranger to it" Micheal spoke "Just ask him anything and he'll answer it" he said_

"Oh there is two eggheads in the room onefor studies and books and onefor the outdoors" Rainbow smirked.

"Very funny" twilight and spike said

 _"Um whats the easiest why to bring down a animal without having to chase or look for it?" a boy asked._

 _"Easy you go for the heart" Spike said pulling up a picture of a deer broad side "Different size but same effect for anything" he told the guy "the heart is right herebehind the front legs between it's lungs so direct hit will drop it" he said, pulled the screen up and picked up some chalk from the desk_

 _"Now track hunt and kill a animal that's relatively simple but to harvest that's another story" Spike said "now your guardian or parents say your too young for these, I say different" he said in a firm manner "You need to know what your up against you need to be prepared" he said turning and writing a deer's heart and lungs on the board, then a snotty girl named Diamond tiara had took out some gum and stuck it under the table her table which was 8 lanes away and 30 feet away from the front ._

 _"You need to find a place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of the table" Spike said without looking._

 _"No waythe green haired mutant can see the back of his head" Diamond sneered whispering to Silver Spoon, Spike whipped around and threw the chalk stick he had at her which she ducked and it hit the ground behind her breaking._

 _"And hear across classrooms" Spike barked, Micheal was trying not to laugh at their faces when they heard Spike can hear across rooms._

"Man Spike if I had a nickel every time someone gives you that face when you hear one across a room, i would've bought three rodeo meals" Comet said

"and make yourself sick to your stomach" Spike said.

"Really throwing chalk while on Set?" Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Well when you have that much fun you forget your being put on a show" Spike said.

"You can hear that well?" Celestia asked.

"Actually it's not" Spike said "I can hear five blocks away and more when I'm in the wilderness" he said.

" I caneven hear the quietest whispers 5ft away" Spike told her

"If I had ears like that could hear opponents in sports and what they say in their group huddles" Rainbow smirked.

 _"Now when you harvest it you need to watch what your doing, Micheal" Spike on the T.V said stepping to the side._

 _"Right" Mike answered, then with the squirrel he tore a hole with his teeth since he didn't a knife "so make a space where you can easily remove it's head" he said "then one two three" as he pulled it's head off the group watching started to look sick, Mike then got a scalpel blade and cuts it's chest open ._

 _"it's head has been removed so reaching up in there and with a swift pull" he said pulling out it's insides out from the hole the kids looked ready to gag dropping it in a small bucket he brought in with him_

 _"Then you cook it up over a fire and eat it" Micheal finished._

 _"That was awesome" Spike smiled the group scoffed weakly._

 _"Not awesome" they gagged making Spike chuckle from their faces._

 _"Well that concludes my lesson for you folks" Micheal said "your lady friends sister maytell you were here" he whispered_

 _"Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Applebloom" Spike spoke as they two left "A moment" he said._

 _"Please don't eat us" Scootaloo begged making Spike chuckle._

 _"I'm sure you wouldn't be so appetizing" Spike smirked "do not tell your sisters I was involved with this" he said._

 _"I don't know we don't like keeping secrets" Sweetie Belle said._

 _"Neither do I" Spike replied "So I'll give you this to keep quiet" he smirked as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out three 50 dollar bills to each of them._

 _"our lips are sealed" they smirked Spike nodded_

Rarity Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at Spike "So thats where the 50 bucks came from" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey I got off cheap, I would go to 100 not say I'm sorry for that" Spike said

 _Spike and Micheal went to the library to meet new faces._

 _"Oh right on time" The dean said "Kids this is Discord's friend Spike he will tell you good life lessons" she told them._

 _Then it showed Spike standing next to a tree again "I'm going to tell a story about a person that separates men from the boys" he said._

 _It showed Spike sitting in cushy chair "So any of you folks heard the term The Bush" he said getting the deans attention on how this 16 year old knewabout the word himself._

 _"Everyone once awhile there are some people that choose to shun the modern world and live in nature to become their own man or want to be alone" Spike told them, one raised his hand "Yes" he said._

 _"What possesses someone that they choose to live in natures harsh environment?" he asked Spike._

 _"Well number of reasons actually One: is to prove themselves Two: find a better life Three: become a man or a woman four: to run from their Problems5: find their own trial" Spike listed off his fingers, "Then there's me I did it for all of those reasons IDid thefirst thing I thought of I shunned the world and my family and friends" he told them._

 _"But here's the thing you send a normal kind sociable person there, it changesthem to harsh cold and unfeeling person when I made it out if you asked any of my boys how i was before today they would say I was a tougher colder and bitter person who was socially and emotionally detached" he said "the hardships you overcome on your own makes you learn from mistakes Heavenand Hellsure knows I had but the accomplishments are awarding" he told them._

 _"You have to be on your toes every second because the second you lower your guard or wrong step and your dead, and unlike a game you only get one life so protect yourselves and be prepared for anything and stay aggressive out there but not out of control and push your fears away and don't ever panic" Spike told them._

 _"Isn't fear healthy it keeps you alive" a boy spoke._

 _"Yes fear can be helpful it dilates your eyes allowing you to see more and sharpens your senses and makes you more alert" Spike said "but it can also be a lier makes you see things that aren't therehold you back and too much leads to panic and that is deadly" he told him._

 _"And it's not just the weather trails and animals your up against but also competitions like wolves, cougars and bears wild boar because they will eat anything" Spike said "for instanceI was hunting and 100 yards away there is a nice 6 healthy buck I shot and wounding it badly because I saw it didn't go through with a heart shot, I went to it but then I heard rustling so I backed off down wind and saw 4 wolves coming and grabbing this deer I just got and dragging it off fast I tracked those four to their den only to hear the sound of tearing flesh and the sickening crunch of bones, that's when they caught my scent and snarled at me when I was 40 yards away and they attacked or tried to, with no hesitation I slowly kneel and tied two small version of a Bowie knifes to the ball ofmy boots unhooked a real size Bowie knife from my hip in a reverse grip and there was me a man forged and hardened by natures harsh and unfeeling challenges at a stand off with 4 viscous and blood thirsty wolves, we charged at the other I shot slashed and stabbed and kicked with the blades on my boots as fast and hard as I could" He said telling his story the kids growing more terrified by the minute "when it was over there was blood sprayed everywhere staining the grass and my clothes knifes and hands stained with their blood" he said the children were getting pale with fright._

 _"Okay I think were all set" The dean said just as spooked "Say thank you" she said._

 _"Thank you" they said weakly._

 _Then it showed Spike and Micheal walking out where they met the three sisters again "Hello you three" Micheal spoke._

 _"Hey" Scootaloo waved._

 _"thanks for stopping in and that was funny when you threw a Chalk at Diamond Tiara" Applebloom chuckled._

 _"I don't put up with anyone's crap" Spike simply told._

 _"Also hear from Rainbow no one screws with you" Scootaloo said._

 _"nickle every time I heard that" Spike smirked "but your correct" he said._

 _"Those two Diamond and Silver are always running their mouths starting to cause trouble for us" Sweetie grumbled._

 _"Really now?" Spike said._

 _"They just run their mouths on and on how better they are than us" Scootaloo frowned "Sorry" she said._

 _"If that's the case why don't you just give the two the old jaw breaker" Spike said raising up a fist "That will shot them up" he told them._

 _"_ Would be nice if they teach those two a lesson" Rarity admitted.

"Yeah the miss Jaw" Rainbow said raising her right fist "miss Breaker" holding up her left with a smirk.

"You always could make those two snobs visit ole Spank happy EastStern here" Spike pointed "That would fix those two" said.

"Easy Spike I maybe one of your ladies but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid to whoop you" EastStern glanced at him with a smirk.

 _back to the scene it showed the two boys walking out of the school door "Don't remember career day being this fun" Spike spoke to Micheal._

 _"Wonder what Comet and Discord are doing?" Micheal said._

 _"Probably playing around" Spike replied_

 _Then it showed the two sitting behind a desk "Career day was, what can I say it was awesome" Micheal smiled Spike nodded with agreement._

 _"Some may wake up with nightmares" Spike said "But that may not be bad it prepare them on what to do if faced with fight to survive and live another day" he spoke._

 _"Don't you mean fight to kill?" Micheal looked at him._

 _"Don't like putting it like that's whyI say Fight to survive but yes" Spike corrected"What was I suppose to do when they saw me run, it's hard to run in hunting boots I didn't make myself to run from conflicts but to confront and fight them" he said._

 _"Then you've been fighting more than at school fight clubsor the cage you've been fighting your whole life" Micheal shook his head._

 _"To put it simply yes" Spike smirked "My ironside was created from the bush" he said._

 _Then the boys walked out the doors "Lets go snake hunting before Puck goes screaming his head off while he runs like the devil is chasing him" Spike said making Micheal laugh._


	28. Chapter 28

Spike and the group were laughing at the antics they just say for the second episode so far.

"Were always getting funnier and better each episode" Spike chuckled.

"The look on your face when turned at Diamond Tiara was funny but scary" Rainbow laughed pointing at Spike.

"Just to show don't whisper trash talk and insults to someone or a teacher who can hear across rooms" Sunset giggled.

"I call it constant vigilance" Spike told her.

"Where was that when I was stalking you" EastStern raised a brow.

"Wonder what on earth happened to those three" Spike replied pointing.

"indeed" Celestia smirked.

"So how well can you hear Tia?" Spike asked.

"not near as well as you but enough to hear through my door" Celestia told him.

"Now it's time to see Comet's challenge" Indigo blaze said starting it.

 _Discord and Comet were on Discord's country club._

 _"So it's not too late to turn back" Discord said._

 _"Bring it on Dis" Comet smirked._

 _"Alright but since I'm a pro I'll let you take the first swing" Discord said smugly._

 _"Okay" Comet Shrugged then winding up he hit the ball far and into a hole._

 _"My goodness" Discord gapped "This will be fun" he smirked._

 _the two went at it but somehow Discord was losing._

 _"Gosh darn it" Discord grumbled after missing and Comet tapped lightly at a ball and it went in._

 _"Boom" Comet cheered as Discord gave him another 100 bill as they drove to another spot_

 _"Are you sure you ain't been practicing?" Discord said._

 _"I practice each spot and move in my mind, like Spike would do look for the best angle or moment and analyse it and go for it" Comet said "Didn't he teach you that?" he smirked._

 _"_ Yeah" the real Spike spoke "It's not too hard I could see the angle and patterns from here" he said.

 _Then they were at the last place when Discord messed up badly and hit the ball into a pond "Crap can you see it" Discord asked._

 _"Nah it's gone" Comet said then he saw hundreds of frogs in the pond swimming around "hmm?" he thought._

 _At a spa a woman with long green hair and black shorts with holes in them and very curvy with another friend younger, she had tan skin and just as curvy as the first and had moderate rose hair reaching her shoulder blades and some of the thick hair stuck up and opal eyes and a scar on her left face and wore dark clothes too_

 _"Hey she's coming to this school in a month" Celestia said_

 _"Whats her name?" Comet asked._

 _"Fizzlepop Berrytwist but likes to be called Tempest Shadow" Celestia replied._

 _Chrysalis and Tempest were getting their nails and soaking their feet in warm water with spa workers rubbing and trimming their toe nails with a file_

 _"So hows Discord these days" the girls asked._

 _"He's doing good he truly is responsible and a good guy and his friends are funny from what he told me although his buddy Spike doesn't talk alot or smile when he's not in school" Chrysalis spoke._

 _"Spike doesn't sound too friendly" Tempest said._

 _"Only to the outside world" Chrysalis told her "From what Discord tells me" she said._

 _Then Chrysalis's phone rang and she answered it "Hello" she said "Yes is this me how are you" then she lost her smile "What? where was Discord was he there" she asked Tempest had an expression that said "uh oh" then it showed the entrance._

 _"Discord didn't go to Career day" Chrysalis's voice said._

 _"What was that saying he was responsible?" Tempest's replied._

* * *

 _Later Chrysalis Tempest and Comet's mother were talking with Spike and Micheal who was on the coach and Spike in the recliner._

 _"When you harvest a squirrel there is blood shed little critter or not" Micheal told them._

 _"Oh no" Chrysalis groaned "in the class room" she said as Comet's mother said "But people don't usually don't do that in the classroom"_

 _"I removed it's liver and Spike said "Hey what do you know there's it's liver" and that's when most of the girls and some boys shrieked" Micheal said as Spike smiled with amusement from his spot as Chrysalis placed her face in her hand ._

 _"I find it amusing really, I was younger than them when I was harvesting and eating squirrels" Spike said with a snort "I didn't shriek I might've gagged but didn't shriek" he spoke._

 _"Boys if your not in the pioneer or the backwood days" Comet's mother spoke Micheal and Spike shrugged their arms._

 _Then it showed Spike behind a desk "I think there is whole lot worse things going around than undressing a squirrel in a classroom" he said then shrugged his shoulder "Maybe it's just me" he said._

 _then it showed Spike in the recliner "We were trying to enlighten these city folks" he said then Tempest who was closer to him asked._

 _"What did you do for a part?" she asked._

 _"I told them about the life of The Bush" Spike replied._

 _"You told younger kids about the Bush" Chrysalis said._

 _"everything up to the hardships" Spike said then Spike looked at Comet and Discord walking in the door "Besides one of those guys you need to talk to about that" he said, the three looked and Chrysalis glowered at Discord._

 _The two noticing the quietness "Whats wrong with you guys and for the record Comet made me do it" Discord said pointing Chrysalis glared at Comet._

"Boy is she mad at you" Pinkie Pie said smirked.

"Well what would've you done if me or the guys did that?" Spike asked.

"We would've beaten your butts if you pulled something like that" The girls said.

 _It showed Discord behind the desk talking "Chrissy has two looks normally happy and then angry and when she's angry it's all over her face" he said._

 _"Dissy dear when you promised something you shouldn't buckle under peer pressure" Discord's girlfriend pointing to Comet._

 _"I took care of it" Discord assured._

 _"Yeah you took care of it by sending Spike and Micheal there talking about the bush cutting off squirrel heads off and throwing chalk at girls" Chrysalis pointing Spike just shrugged his hands as Micheal pointed at Spike for throwing chalk._

 _"You two were suppose to talk about career like Hockey or UFC" Discord said to his two buddies._

 _"We don't know what we were told don't blame us" Spike defended._

 _Then Chrysalis then got up and left with a huff with Tempest following._

 _Spike whistled "Dodged a bullet there" he smirked._

 _"Oh and Spike" Comet said._

 _"Yeah" Spike said._

 _"I found something of one of your interests" Comet said and whispered in Spike's in his ear and they sparkled with fascination._

 _"That does interest me" Spike smirked._

* * *

 _Discord was talking with Chrysalis who was still perturbed._

 _"Look I like your friends I do but when everytime you get around them you just goof off with your own antics" she told him._

 _"Hey you know we get when someone challenges us" Discord replied._

 _"Thats the problem I don't mind if you do it when there isn't a career day but try to be more mature about it" Chrysalis said "When every time you get around Spike and his friends you act just like them careless and irresponsible" she said._

 _"Pfft Spike and his friends aren't irresponsible" Discord defended his girl just gave him a look._

 _then the scene shifted with Spike, Comet, Micheal, Koda in hunting boots and pants but Spike was wearing hunting overalls and all had spotlights over a purple shirt on a golf course at the dark of night with a green of the camera effects_

 _Then words showed up as_

 _Discord's Country club_

 _Spike and his Friends being irresponsible_

 _"Areyou sure youknow where your going?" Koda asked._

 _"Yeah the ball landed in this pond and look" Comet said as he brought them to the same pond from early and pointed at the immense quantity of frogs in the water._

 _"Good mother of acorns" Spike gapped._

 _Then Comets voice said "I have assembled the greatest frog catchers of this time Koda, Micheal and the master himself Spike king of the outdoors" he said, then quickly the 4 snatched frogs out of the pond with quick hands._

 _"Got to be swift and but gentle that's the key" Spike told them._

 _"Were about to fill the bag" Comet said "and there still hundreds more" he scoffed._

 _"Well atleast were giving the frogs left more room to breath" Spike sighed._

 _"Indeed" Koda smirked "oh There's one next to you Comet" he pointed with his light and Comet snatched it up " yeah you got him" he said a bit too loud._

 _"Don't talk so loud" Spike whispered seriously, then thats when 2 minutes later he heard something as he was crouching slightly to get a frog and turned to the noise "Hey did you hear something" he asked the others looked around and Spike saw some vehicle approaching a mile away, fast._

 _"Hey hey let me see that frog" Spike said as he placed the frog in the bag and got out of the pond turning his spotlight off and off the scene._

 _"Yeah now I hear it" Micheal said_

 _Then Koda noticing Spike sneaking away "Wheres he going?" he asked._

 _"Well whatever it was he was in a hurry" Comet said._

 _Spike was sitting behind a desk "When I see bright lights coming from a distance at a pretty good rate of speed, I'm hightailing it out" he spoke then the scene showed him creeping away at a pretty good walking speed considering he was wearing bulky hunting boots, he passed under low hanging willow tree limbs, then a Security guard on a cart pulled up to the pond._

 _"What are you 3 kids doing here you can't be here" The guard demanded._

 _"Oh no" Comet spoke_

 _It showed Discord and his girl still talking_

 _"The point is this just remember your responsiblities don't go run off with your irresponsible friends" Chrysalis told him._

 _"Thats not the way I saw it but I see your point" Discord said._

 _"Thats all I'm trying to say" Chrysalis sighed then the phone rang and Discord picked it up._

 _"Hello" Discord answered._

 _"I'm here with a few of your friends that have been caught sneaking on the golf course" the guard told him._

 _"Son of a bitch" Discord muttered._

 _"What is it" his girlfriend asked._

 _"I got to go" Discord grumbled heading to his truck._

 _At the country club in the security office_

 _"It never occurred to me that someone would monitor a course in the middle of the night" Comet raising a brow._

 _"Well this is a nice place" The guard smirked_

 _"It really is" Comet nodded then he pulled out a frog._

 _"You really eat those" he asked them._

 _"Uh yeah better than fried chicken and you cook the whole thing" Comet nodded, then Discord walked in._

 _"Good evening sir" The Guard spoke it showed Discord talking._

 _"Um I'm pretty sure no members of the country club have their friends sneaking on the course to take a bunch of frogs" Discord said "But thats would you expect with a bunch of guys that are obsessed with eating wildlife" he said._

 _"Sorry about this" Discord said as they shook hands so did the others as they walked out._

 _"Well we got out of that" Comet said Discord glanced him annoyed since he got him in trouble by his girl._

 _""We didn't do squat I got you three out of that" Discord said._

 _"Relax" Comet said._

 _"Relax" you coming back for these frogs is stupid" Discord frowned "If you were my age and if I remember they would've taking you to jail" he said._

 _"You don't remember we would catch fish in the Everfree's pond?" Comet said._

 _"We were 10 and 12" Discord said._

 _"You spent too much time in town" Comet replied._

 _"Any time you would be with us" Micheal said._

 _"I was shocked when I say the yellow light and he comes a security guard" Koda said "What are they guarding theirgolfballs?" he asked_

 _"Spike was with us" Comet said shrugging his shoulders "But then he vanished" he told Discord._

 _"Where is he?" Discord said annoyed rubbing his head._

 _"Don't be worried about Spike he's been in the woods and outdoors all his life" Koda said._

 _"He can take care and handle himself" Comet spoke the same time._

 _"There's a rule we all agreed on" Micheal reminded "When security comes it's everyman for himself" he said._

 _"Good thing he had 30 frogs in a sack" Comet said._

 _Discord exhaled "Lets go" he said_

 _"Blame this on Comet's mom because she likes frog legs" Koda said then Discord was driving away later dawn was approaching._

 _"You guys are so stupid" Discord muttered._

 _"Hey guys look" Koda spoke pointing ahead "Theres Spike right over there" he said._

 _"Huh what?" Comet said._

 _"Yeah there he is" Discord said it showed Spike walking along side the road with the frogs he turned looking over his shoulder and looked at them._

 _"Well he got far" Micheal smirked._

 _"Your along way from home" Comet said rolling down the window Spike looked at him._

 _"Well actually the outdoors is my home" Spike smirked._

 _"Ah get in here" Comet replied Spike smirked and walked around the truck to the back seat._

 _"Spike can navigate through any woods" Koda said behind a desk "You bring him to a woods blind folded and when you remove it he'll find his way out, he has a sixth sense I tell you" he said._

 _Spike got in the back seat sighing with relief "I hate walking for hours in these boots" he said._

 _"Glad you got the frogs " Comet said._

 _"oh I got the frogs but good grief the croaking was driving me nuts" Spike snorted, then Spike and the others were off._

 _"Discord you didn't get a binddid you" Spike asked._

 _"Yeah I'm going to bond over it" Discord replied._

 _"Well I never seen such ruckus over one frog" Spike said._

 _"Well you've been in the woods too long" Discord replied driving through town._

 _"You've lost your touch D" Comet told him, then Discord started to floor it as the truck shot off down the road._

 _"How about this" Discord smirked as he sped up to almost 60 and at the last 4 feet he screeched to a halt for a red light._

 _"Your insane" Micheal chuckled from the rush._

 _"Oh yeah" Discord grinned._

 _"He's back" Koda laughed._

 _"Lets get these frogs to Comet's mom and then go for a late night fish night" Discord said._

 _"I'm in" the others replied, then the episode ended with the four eating frogs with Comet's parents and went fishing sharing a laugh although Spike didn't really chuckle as he was fishing, the ones watching must of thought he was being serious._


	29. Chapter 29

The groups took a break watching T.V and were getting some air and using the bathroom.

"That was slick when Spike crept away when that guard was coming" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well I'm not standing there when security is coming, i'm gone" Spike smirked.

"Yeah every hunting fishing style we know was from Spike" Comet said "Even when faced with problems" he said.

"Where was that when you just stood there in the frog pond and got busted?" Spike asked "You saw me heading off that should've mean't something" he said.

"He has a point" Puck smirked "but Discord sure gave Comet, Micheal a scare" he smirked.

"Pretty sure the crew was laughing at your faces" Puck smirked "Of course Spike wasn't alarmed by it hardly anything scares him" he said.

"Lets watch one last one and close it off for today" Celestia said.

"Right" they all answered.

"So Tia Lulu Easty how does it feel to act like us once in awhile" Spike asked.

"Feels nice getting rid of high responsibility's" the replied "and act like a normal person"

They played the last episode for the night

* * *

Episode 4: Slipping

 _The 6 guys were hunting together on Comets land with permission from his mom, when suddenly Spike stopped and walked stealthy but then he stepped on a stick breaking it and a nice 8 point strongly built darted away Spike aimed and fired but the unexpected happened Spike missed the bullet slammed into a Tree the deer got away making him grunt._

 _"Spike how did you miss that it was 40 yards away?" Discord asked._

 _"Then you shoot it" Spike shot back._

 _Later the boys were sitting around eating and Spike left awhile later._

 _"How did Spike miss that up?" Koda asked._

 _"Well even good hunters miss a chance you just need a second chance" Micheal told him._

 _Later Spike was messing up with everything he was good at fish hunt whittling darts betting targets, he was even falling back on their hike so Spike left the others for a few hours._

 _"You think Spike has amnesia forgetting the strengths he has" Micheal said._

 _"Can only imagine whats it's doing to his pride" Koda said._

 _hours later it was dark "Well lets go fishing at Everfree's pond" he said._

 _"That place is creepy" Spike's voice said they looked at._

 _"Okay who are you and what have you done to Spike because Spike wouldn't say that" Discord said._

 _"And don't think about going there because I will not be held responsible if you get caught" Spike said walking away, before driving away with a new gun barrel colored Nissan Murano._

 _"Okay he's Driving a SUV instead of his motorcycle thats different" Comet said._

 _Later the 5 defied Spike and choose to go fishing_

 _Then hours later they got busted without Spike's ears._

 _Spike was sleeping when his phone rang from out of his room, he stretched and to the watchers disbelief he was in his underwear a pair of black and purple Adidas boxers he walked to his counter where his small Bowie knife was out of his sheath and answered._

"You know you really need to get yourself a pair of pajamas" Comet said looking at Spike a bit disturbed.

"nothing you haven't seen before" Spike replied "Besides I sleep in my underwear" he said.

"I don't I wear sleep shorts" Puck spoke.

"Cause your a sissy" Spike told him.

" _Hello what do you want?" Spike asked a bit annoyed since he had been sleeping "Yeah this is Spike" he said then his eyes widened with disbelief and shock._

 _"Mother *dolphin sound* " Spike uttered_

The groups all gasped with shock and turned to Spike who was looking at the ceilingand notthem.

"Did you just say the queen mother of dirty words?" Celestia said in shock

"No I said dolphins" Spike said.

"Pants on fire" Pinkie Pie raised a brow

"I was grumpy by being woken up and it slipped out, you think I curse on purpose" Spike defended.

"Well no, hadn't your mom tell you about using that word?" Rarity scolded.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Koda asked.

"Well not recently" Spike said.

"You better rinse your mouth out with mouthwash and clean the foul words before you kiss us" Luna reprimanded.

"alright" Spike nodded "Besides blame being around Discord and Micheal for awhile not me" he said.

 _Spike looked frustrated and grumbled as he jabbed the tip of his knife on the counter with a thud "Alright I'm on my way" he said and changed into his sweatpants and a robe and went out._

 _at a police station "I never saw the problem walking through the woods" Discord said._

 _"Well we thought you were up to no good" The officer told him._

 _"We were going to catch and release" Comet said._

 _"Well you still shouldn't trespass" The cop said, then a miffed Spike walked in the office with a sigh "Sorry to wake you" the cop told him._

 _"No problem sir I'm here to get them out of here" Spike said in a plain voice._

 _"Alright" The cop said "this is a warning for them they do it again the may have to be bailed out next time" he told Spike._

 _"Understood" Spike nodded "Sorry about the trouble" he said and the boys left the station._

 _"That could've been worse" Comet said._

 _"Yeah they could've thrown you in jail" Spike turned on them cross beyond belief "What the hell were you *car horn* thinking, I told you not to but you didn't *barge horn* listen to me" he said._

 _"I think Spike heard too many swear words from you" Koda said whispering to Discord._

 _"Yeah I thought only me and Mike said that word" Discord said._

 _"I was surprise when the cops showed up we were just catching and releasing the fish" Puck said._

 _"you trespassed" Spike frowned at him._

 _"Since when did you care about that what happened to the Spike that was a rule flouter and carefree?" Micheal asked._

 _"He grew up and opened his eyes to the real world" Spike said._

 _Then it showed Koda talking "Spike is going through an identity crises he's forgot who he is" he spoke "the real Spike is a fearless and an extraordinary adventurer and outdoorsmen through and through" he said._

 _"Point is we got out of that" Comet said._

 _"We didn't do jack I drove here and got you out of there" Spike retorted._

 _"Lighten up" Comet said._

 _""Lighten up" you trespassing in the Everfree at the dark of night is stupid and senseless" Spike said "If I remember you were arrested like some dumbass hooligan" he told him._

 _"you should be laughing about this you don't remember all the times you ignored all those rules long time ago and brought us to your lifestyle?" Comet said Spike just grunted._

 _"I was slow from right and what wasn't" Spike defended._

 _"What kind of excuse is that you never cared about that" Micheal spoke_

 _"You lost your edge is what happened" Puck said._

 _"I have responsiblities to uphold you should do the same" Spike said._

 _"Who do you think you are now your a different person all of a sudden you think your better than us, we live for a living" Comet said._

 _"Anytime you would be right ahead but now you fall behind or stay in the town more" Koda said._

 _"Lets go" Spike said as they were driving away across the highway_

 _"Hey Spike you in there hello?" Comet said knocking on Spike's temple, Spike smacked the hand away with a hand._

 _"I'm right here you idjit" Spike said_

 _"Were worried about his diminishing character" Puck said looking at the guys._

 _"his wild and untamed nature is thinning too many days around ladies" Micheal spoke._

 _then it showed Discord talking "What has happened to my boy either be proud of who you are just hand over the outdoorsmen and hunting fishing card and retire to the modern world" he said._

 _"you forgot what it's like to be a woodsmen or being you" Discord told Spike, then it looked like their words were starting to stir something in Spike as he exhaled from his nose._

"uh oh now you poked the bear" Rainbow smirked.

 _it showed the SUV driving down the road "You think I lost my touch?" Spike's voice said it showed them all._

 _"Yeah you tripped" Discord said looking at him since he was in the passengers seat, then Spike looked at something and started to turn his wheel._

 _"how about this?" Spike said as his vehicle went off the road._

 _"Whoa hey" Discord said, then Spike started to pick up speed and drive and drift across the field tearing up grass and mud_

 _"What are you doing Spike?" Discord's voice asked as it showed the Murano tearing up the field of the highway, then it showed Spike going on a trail to the woods that was for ATV's the width was enough to drive 3 side bye sides next to each other and drifted and across the trail and went up a higher road leading to the upper trial going up it and the turns with a decent speed and skidding flinging dirt and mud around._

 _"Your crazy Spike" Discord said._

 _Then it showed Spike talking "Oh you think I'm lost my edge I'm fixing to go crazy up in here" he said._

 _"Crazy? my name is Spike Drake I'm not crazy I'm insane" Spike shot back firmly as he saw the field to the other road that leaded to town and down the upper trail's road and splashing into a spot with ankle deep muddy water whole length of the path and skidding turning his wheel tossing muddy water across the grass and blasted across the field at an angle drifting again he even put it in reverse and made his front toss mud and grass around then drive to the street backwards looking at the backup camera and drive the rightway making turns backwards he then turned back into a parking lot slowing up a bit turning back to the entrance and putting in park the camera crew was laughing hard at the antics._

 _Then it showed him going backwards across the yard and back on the road backwards through town_

 _it showed Spike talking behind a desk "Your not crazy unless your off the road" he said making a gesture with his arm making his point. Spike stopped backwards at a redlight and laughed at a cop that stopped behind him well more like infront of him with hilarious look of surprise at the stunt and when the light turned green and Spike drove across the street backwards and went to a store parking lot and stopped backwards in a spot perfectly._

 _The boys were gripping the seats pale making Spike laugh "Discord don't ever provoke Spike again" Comet squeaked._

 _"Well at least Spike is back to normal" Koda stammered._

 _Then it showed Comet talking "Just when I thought we had lost Spike the real him woke up you look out the car window see two torn up fields you knew what happened liberation" he smirked, then it showed them back hunting again and this time Spike saw the same deer that ran away and dropped it, then he did the other activities he was good at with great results._

 _"Hey Koda 20 bucks said I can get that Bowie knife into the middle of the four smaller ones" Spike said._

 _"You sure the last time you betted it cost you" Koda smirked._

 _"I got second chance to fix that" Spike smirked._

 _"Okay but don't come crying to me when you lose" Koda said._

 _"I don't cry" Spike replied, then he picked up four small Bowie Knives in his left hand and stood 15 feet away from a tree and he looked at a spot, then he threw it across the gap and the blade stuck into the tree and he threw the other three in a diamond position and with his regalur Bowie knife he back up to 20 and with a grunt he threw it flyingend over end and struck dead center of the others._

 _"Booyah" Spike said "I'm back in the saddle" he said._

 _"The old Spike is back" Comet cheered._

 _"Yes he is" Koda snorted and handing him 20 dollars, then it showed them fishing in Koda's grandfather's creak._

 _"So Spike why were you someone we didn't know?" Discord asked._

 _"Well I wanted to try to get the life I left behind years ago back try to find some resemblance and see I could be like a normal city folk but" Spike said "It is exhausting and reminds me why I left that life behind and that was in my head in the first place that made me mess up and of course that really bruised my pride but I redeemed myself by remembering my roots to the man I am now" he said._

 _"Like you told us when you forget always look to your roots" Puck smirked._

 _"Yeah good thing your words and your stunt with the pond snapped me out of it" Spike said_

 _"I guess you just needed a kick to the butt to wake you up from the trance" Koda said._

 _"And I also learned something else to" Spike said._

 _"Whats that" Comet asked_

 _"Driving backwards through town DED" Spike said._

 _"whats the DED mean?" Koda asked._

 _"Don't Ever Do you gives you a crick in the neck" Spike rubbed his neck making them all chuckle._

The group was laughing hard "Man the cops face was epic" Pinkie Pie said.

"What was the point of driving backwards like that?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Just playing around and my wildside gone wild" Spike told her.

"Well lets shut the T.V down and head out" Celestia chuckled "And Spike lets hope you don't go too wild" she said "Because you haven't felt me Spank yet" she said.

"I thought Easty was the spanker here not you" Koda asked.

"She is but when she's not here since I'm head of the School I take over" Celestia said.

"Good to know" Spike said.


End file.
